Evil Queen
by MsMuffins
Summary: Hinata was a beautiful angel that helped Konoha Kingdom in their victory of the Great War. After their victories Hinata is betrayed due to the fear of her powers. Little do they know she will have her revenge and release her fury. Of course with the help of her dutiful servant. -M for a reason and this will be a dark fic. Hinata will be ooc (More warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes I forget that people don't like certain things. Sorry if you started reading this and were met with something you didn't like. I really don't like adding a bunch of things just because I feel it gives the story away. Hinata will be paired with others but her main pairing will be Naruto. So this will be a type of harem for Hinata I suppose but I am trying to not spoil the story all too much. Botton line there will be things in this story you may not like. It is a dark and sexual story.**

 **I see a lot of stories with Naruto fucking everything that moves and having threesomes but for some reason the minute a woman is in the spotlight she's a whore and disgusting I suppose. But hey I like writing these stories and if it is not liked it is not liked but I'm not sugar coating anything. I want to have freedom to write what ever I want. But if you read and then feel it isn't your story that's fine and if you just don't like it that's also fine. There's plenty of stories on here. Enjoy it or don't but if you do the better because I enjoy writing these stories.**

 **Heavy sexual theme**

 **Horror/Angst**

Betrayal

That's all she could think.

She was betrayed.

By the man she loved. Her friends. Her family. Now she lies in the murky bloody waters, feeling broken and forgotten. It's been perhaps 350 days. Maybe more. She lost count after the first hundred days.

The wind howled. She didn't know if it were the screams of the damned or actual wind. But she couldn't tell the difference anymore. The crooked dark trees loomed over her and the crows that watched her fate mocked her. The sky above was painted red, and ugly clouds spread across the endless abyss.

Yes that's where she lied. In this endless abyss of hell. Until she dies...Over...And over...And over... and over.. again...

She doesn't know what day she gave up fighting. What day she stopped caring. When she lost her morals. Her endless life drowning in sorrow and agony. And her hate grew. Day by day.

THUD-CRASH.

It was coming. Just like it always did after a couple of hours. Her dooming fate. But she did not budge. Nor blink and eye. Her skin has lost all of its color. She was pale as the ones that live in the ground. No longer a beautiful angel that glowed with purity and light... the light that was ripped away from her. Just like her wings.

THUD- CRACK

She breathed softly. Barely breathing at all. Her tears have permanently stained her face. What day did she stop crying? Did she ever stop? She couldn't remember once again. Her long hair fanned out lifelessly. It looked darker than normal. She thought it was lighter before taking more of a blue tint. But now it looks as dark as her world that she now resides in.

THUD -SNAP

Her beautiful white gown that she wore was now painted red from the bloody lake she lies in. Her eyes see nothing. They are but empty looking clear than white. Who was she? Could she even call herself Hinata anymore? If she could see herself she would probably scream in horror. She was a stranger to herself. She had lost herself... days ago. Many more than that. But again. She couldn't remember.

CRACK-EEEEEEE

A beastly noise pierced the sky. Her death was but a few feet away from her. She saw it's long spider like legs that towered over the gruesome woods. And she welcomed it. Maybe this time. She'd actually die. She'd much prefer hell than whatever place this was. Maybe the devil wouldn't be as cruel.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the salty and rotting air. Just a few more minutes. Or was the beast slower than that? She usually could tell when it was time.

20

19

18

17

-STAB

"-BLEGH." She coughed up blood and watched as the ground where she lied moved away from her.

"EEEEEEHHHH" the beast screeched in delight.

She mad have been a couple seconds off. She smirked as the blood from her pierced body dripped to ground. As the best lifted her in the air to be devoured she could have mistaken seeing a shadowy figure standing on the outskirts of the woods.

She had never seen it before but then again her mind could be playing tricks on her. It was the same outcome every time. Not once had she seen anything else in the first couple of hours before she died. Not unless she got up... how interesting.

-QULECH

And everything was dark

-GASP

And there she was again. On the ground in the bloody lake. Awaiting to be devoured again.

"Is this day 351?" She finally spoke with her cracked voice. She began to giggle maniacally to herself.

For the first time she was surprised to hear another chuckle. It wasn't enough for her to get up or even bat an eye, but enough for her to raise a brow.

"I think this is day 451." A dark voice called

"Really? My my my. "She whispered.

Maybe the voice was in her head. Nothing here speaks. They all screech and yip like beast.

"You are pretty interesting you know that?" The voice spoke again after a long while.

"I've been watching you. For maybe 50 days or so. You lie there... die then you lie there again... and well you know the rest."

"Quite a life isn't it."

"Yes... quite. Such a beautiful angel such as you... tossed away." He whispered as if to a child.

-CRACK-EEEEEEE

Funny she didn't even notice the beast was already upon her.

"So... are you going to die forever. Over and over again to that beast?" He asked curiously.

"I've tried to leave once...twice...A few times. I always end up back here. Either I die to this beast or some other cruel twisted beast that roams this dark place."

"Ah... such a sad fate... and what of those... who betrayed you."

The broken angel said nothing. All she could feel was rage. Her nails digging into her palms, producing blood.

"What of them- BLECH!" EEEEEEEEE!

She rose above the ground and she saw the figure for the first time. He was devilishly handsome. Blonde beautiful locks. Dark red eyes. Whiskers that look too harsh for such a gorgeous face. He wore no shirt revealing his chest that was disgracefully scared. A deep gash across he chest and many more little scars scattered amongst his body. He wore dark red loose pants with weird black markings on them. But most importantly she noticed the bushy fox tail and ears. His tail swayed side to side in a lazy manner. He sat on a fallen tree with his foot propped up and an arm slung over his knee, gazing up at her with a wide grin.

-QUELCH

-GASP!

"What do you want from me."

"Ah... Hinata... Hinata... it's not what I want from you. It's what you want from me."

"Hm.."

"What if I told you the people that damned you to hell are happily getting married and having children. Laughing joking. Eating till their bellies are plump. They don't care about poor miss angel who saved them. The angel that had gave it her all to grace them with such luxuries. They didn't parade your name around like the goddess you are. Noooo! They sent you here to suffer. After allllll you did for them ! Such cruelty, such injustice!" The man went on like he was in a play.

"Oh my sweet angel!" He was now kneeling beside her with a wild smile that stretched across his face. " I want you to get your revenge !"

"And how do you know I want revenge?"

The fox boy licked his lips deliciously, "of course you want revenge... that's why you are still here. It's what's keeping you alive. You have powers I've never seen before. They were afraid of you, that's why you are here. The great scholars told your loving man that in order for him to be king he had to get rid of you. For prophecy said that one day a dark angel would bring the wrath like no other."

The man reached his hand down to grace Hinata's face. His finger tracing her jawline like a lover. From her chin and back up to put a strand behind her ear. His sharp claws nipped her ear drawing blood, but she was unmoved.

The man brought his finger to his mouth to slowly lick the blood off .

"You shall be the one Hinata. It was always going to be you. The one that help bring peace on earth ..."

-CRACK-EEEEEEEE

The fox's ears twitched at the ugly sound. He moved slowly to show her his clenched fist. Staring at her he opened his hand to reveal a glowing orb. Inside it she saw the man who she had loved... fought for, laid with, the one that betrayed her... getting married to another woman.

The smiles the laughter the cheers the happiness tore her apart.

She heaved like an animal rising up. Her tears began to fall but they were black. Her fist shook by her side and she unleashed a scream. The dress that she wore fell a bit off her shoulders revealing the place her wings once were.

EEEEEEEE- the spider like legs reached for her and she slashed out releasing burst of energy tearing the beast to shreds in one blow. The blood of the beast rained down on them in a sickly fashion.

All the while the demon fox grinned in satisfaction. He bowed his head to her.

"Let me serve you... my queen." He looked up to her offering his hand like a servant. Her breast heaved like it was about to burst but she looked at the demon fox and gave him her hand.

Gingerly he kissed each finger with passion.

The world would rue the day they betrayed their angel.

(Think agony kind of if you ever seen that game. That's pretty much what the place kind of looks like.)

Okay.. this will be dark . But please review this is going to be a long story. I know you might have a lot of questions but you gotta continue reading to find out!

I like writing dark stories I don't know why. Hinata will be crack but she was Hinata in the beginning and there still is some of her in there... somewhere yeah but anyways this is about how she was betrayed by the people she saved and help and she got nothing . Now she's going to pretty much fuckshit up but we will see how it goes!

im still going to update feisty love and forgotten


	2. Chapter 2

**Because this is going to be a long story I'm trying to make each chapter lengthy. I got some pretty good feed back and a decent amount of followers and favorites. Wasn't sure if you guys would like dark stories but I'd be damned lol. Makes me want to write more since I enjoy these stories the most.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and to answer one of the questions, this will be a harem like story. When you read this chapter you will start to under how and why this is possible. However Naruto and Hinata will be the main ones ( for now.) there's a lot to come in this story that I don't want to give away yet. But Hinata will have sex with more people. Sometimes it will be for manipulation and sometimes for peer pleasure. It's hard to explain but you will see.**

Two bloody figures walked through the crooked forest. Any deformed animal that lunged at them was ripped to shreds.

"What a way to get to know each other aye?" The fox boy laughed running backwards

A mutated wolf with two heads jumped in front of them making The fox stop but not turn around.

"Hm- And what is my _loyal_ servants name." She said loyal with disgust.

"Hinata-"

ROOOOOOOAR - the beast began to charge at them but before it could lay a finger on any of them, the fox's bushy tail separated into 9 tails- stabbing the wolf and lifting it high. He tossed it to the side without a care in the world .

"Names Naruto. And I am your loyal servant." He stepped closer to Hinata faces but a mere inch away. "I know you were betrayed by your people but I would never do that to you."

"and why is that..."

"Your anger and fury... it does something to me. " he breathed deeply like he was taking in the smell of some delicious food.

Hinata had a tilt to her head and an amused expression to match.

"Well, my one love betrayed me.. so why should I trust a fox demon?" She whispered.

"I will do anything for you, I won't even let anything lay a hair on you" he moved to push hair over her shoulder gracing her slender shoulder. "because you and me.. aren't so much different. Annnnd I just get off on mayhem baby!" He smirked

Before Hinata could speak another deranged wolf lunged at them from the bushes.

-ROOOOA-arghhh

Naruto stabbed the wolf just like the other one and tossed it.

"Ahem" Hinata looked down at her cheek where blood had splatter on her already bloodied figure.

"Oops sorry about that." Naruto grinned gently wiping the blood off her cheek, making it more messy than clean.

A slow smile graced her face as she stared at the insane fox in front of her. But she let it disappear quickly. She would not allow herself to be fooled so easily. But what more did she have to lose at this point?

" I see." She let her gaze linger on his eyes as she stepped around him to continue their way to this so called castle Naruto was telling her about. Never had she seen a castle. But she had also never gotten this far either. It was funny walking through the forest. You could never tell when the next day started or ended. Usually everyday she was revived. So that's how she tried to count them but in the beginning she did her best to not die. How could she tell what time it was? There was no sun. No moon. No nothing. She hated this place.

After her incident with the spider that devoured her half the time she'd been here, she couldn't shake this weird feeling in her heart. Her body felt strange, not like it did before. And that burst of dark energy? She was not aware of the powers she had at all. Most of her powers consisted of healing or even light power. But this? It was like her blood was boiling and ready to explode. She hadn't seen dark energy like that and didn't know she was capable of it. Hinata was no fool she knew she was powerful. But her light powers were conjured up with happiness and the need to do good. When she was with... him . She felt this warmness spread through her body . Her love knew no boundaries. She fought for him and did what she could. She made the ground sprout flowers where she walked , the crops grow where she danced , the sick spring out of bed when she sing. She healed wounds that were thought to be fatal. Everything she did for all of them. Her friends as well. To save her people- well not her people anymore. But everything she did her powers would come to her aid to help them.

When she was thrown into the dark all those powers went away. She had thought it was because her wings were gone. But she's starting to understand now. Her hatred that grew also made her stronger. Her power source was her hatred for the disgraceful man she called her love, and of course all the others. In other words she was mad at the world.

She balled up her fist in anger allowing the feeling to take over her. And now he marries another. That other woman who she once healed side by side with. The one who was her friend. How could this have happened. All the times they shared. The times they traveled together . Was it all for nothing? The long nights, the pain they shared when they lost someone close... all for nothing ... did they not matter!

She punched a nearby tree causing it to burst. Black tears were running down her cheek. She stared at her hand and opened and closed it. She didn't feel that warmth that made her skin tingle. It was something else... it made her body feel more delightful...

She began to laugh.

"You are starting to understand your power a little more?" Naruto said eyeing the now destroyed tree.

She turned to face him with a crooked smile. " yes.. and if you have been.. watching me. Then you must know a little bit more about my powers."

"Ah.. just a bit but that's because I can feel it. It makes me..all giddy ." He shivered

"It's time to put it to the real test though." He pointed in the direction she destroyed the tree revealing a black castle. Blood was spewing out of holes and into the moat.

"Shall we my queen?" He smirked at her and bowed. Hinata nodded and before she knew it she had been swept off her feet.

A small gasp escaping her lips. She held on to Naruto's neck as he bent down for a leap. Hinata couldn't help but stare at his face in awe. She's been down here for so long she forgot what it felt like to touch another human being- or in this case demon. She could feel this burning sensation where her hands were, behind his neck and his exposed chest.

"Up we go!"

He leaped into the air with such grace.

"Wooohoooo!" He yelled as they came crashing down to the other side.

Naruto placed Hinata on her feet but she did not step away. Her hands splayed out on his chest. She could feel his beating heart. Hinata breathed deeply at this warmth. Staring at where her hand was. It was like she could feel everything . The blood that course through his veins. The air he took. The muscles that moved. Everything. It felt like electricity sparked beneath her finger tips and everywhere she touched on his body. She had not noticed this earlier when he had grabbed her hand to kiss it but this was weird.

She dragged her hands down his chest and Naruto let out a moan making her stop at his gash. Hinata slowly brought her gaze to his stern looking face. It seemed weird on him because of his silly attitude. But the electricity she was feeling was quite, loving. It tingled like little kisses and it seemed to be having a heavy affect on Naruto. His ears twitched and his tail swooshed.

His hand was over her right hand in a flash when she tried to drag her hand further.

Her lips pursed and she narrowed her eyes.

"Is my loyal servant denying me his flesh?"

Once again the fox had surprised her making her heart skip a beat. A smile began to crawl on his face , wider and wider. And his nose lifted in almost a snarl.

"Denying? You have no idea how much I would love to stick this-" he quickly brought her hand down to his harden cock. He squeezed her hand over it tightly and leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear "-Inside you. But my sweet angel lets save the foreplay for later." Hinata blinked her eyes a couple of times before a small blush crept on her skin. It felt warm and it took not only her but him by surprise too. Her eyes showed nothing however. So why was she blushing? Didn't these emotion die along with her old self. But despite that she stared him in the eye not backing down.

"Trust me. I don't want to play anyway." She pulled her hand away.

"We will see about that." He challenged bursting the castle doors open.

Hinata held onto her hand walking behind the fox. What was that delicious electricity? And better yet, who was producing it? But she kept her mouth shut for now. Sex never crossed her mind. Well maybe it did but she could only imagine what it would feel like if she had him inside her. Would it electrify her like it did with just a touch? Hinata breathed deeply. Now was not the time. Not when she's so close to escape. She longed to see the sun. The sky. Even the moon though it is not as dark as this place. So she will keep this little fox by her side for a while, if he promised her freedom. She didn't want to get too happy however. She thought about how this could all be a dream and how the fox could be tricking her. Maybe he is the devil and he came to claim her soul after all those days.

Naruto walked to a huge door before stopping and tossing a grin at Hinata.

"I got you here .. but it's up to you to get out of here."

He opened the door and all she could see was black.

He stood there holding the door open. "Go on in. Don't be shy." He smiled.

She gave him a hesitant look before stepping inside the darkness.

-SLAM!

Hinata slightly turned her head to stare at nothing. It was too dark to see and without the bit of light from the door she couldn't even see what was in front of her.

Had Naruto betrayed her? Where was she?

"W-who's t-there!" A voice yelled in the dark. Hinata walked towards the voice trying find who it was that spoke. She didn't know why she was trying to find it but something about that voice...

"S-stay away!" It sobbed.

Hinata stopped walking, listening to the voice . Something sounded . Too familiar... she walked on .

"STAY AWAY!" A burst of white light shot at her and she was blasted away. A pain shot in Hinata's chest but she's felt worse. She held on to her chest and got up with a groan. Even though she felt worse it still hurt.

A bright light appeared again and Hinata gasped. Both Hinata's.

There she was standing there in her white dress. Not at all stained with red. Was it always that beautiful? It flowed on her like she was a goddess. Her dark blue hair flowed with life behind her. Her white eyes glowed with warmth. Her red lips looked plump. And her skin glowed.

After a moment of staring the Hinata that she looked like before started screaming.

Well of course she did. She had blood and guts all over her and in places she didn't know it could be.

She slowly stood and her shoulders began to shake. She looked down and her bangs covered her eyes.

The light the other Hinata held was shot at her ."G-get away!" She yelled"w-who are you!" She threw another one. Each one hit Hinata shooting her backward. She lied there for a long moment.

How comical.

How crudely comical.

Just the other day she thought how she would scream if she saw herself! Outstanding!

Life was a funny thing.

Life was full of surprises.

And she was getting tired of it. Tired of it all. For once she wanted to be in control. She will be the one to laugh in life's face.

Her shoulders continued to shake. She slowly got up and when she did she laughed. And laughed . And laughed. She possibly sounded like a witch.

"You are pathetic!"

Hinata threw a dark ball her way and she countered it with one of her light ones.

"Y- you are evil! I won't allow y-you to kill me! And that blood- what kind of monster are you!"

"I'm you, you idiot!"

The two women threw energy balls at each other back and forth running around in the dark area. Though Hinata's orbs were dark they still illuminated some light.

"M-Me? Impossible! Such c-cold eyes! You are- evil!"

More orbs were tossed back and forth, one got the good Hinata on her shoulder and she cried out in pain.

"Pathetic- You - you know no pain!" Hinata unleashed a stream of darkness from her hands in anger.

The good Hinata also released a blast from her hand creating a battle of energy- dark and light.

"I can't die here- I must get back to my people!"

That did it- how dare she.

"People!" Hinata hissed "YOUR PEOPLE SENT YOU HERE YOU IGNORANT FOOL!"

"N-no! I know there's a mistake! I will talk to him I will get the truth! T-toneri would never betray me! We fought side by side! All those years... i-I'm his angel!"

"AHHHHH!" Hinata screamed maliciously she was tired of hearing this ignorance. Tired of hearing it all. It was what she used to tell herself in the beginning. She couldn't handle the truth. But now that she was shown that... wedding... oh she will kill them now. No one was mourning for her. No one cared! She will destroy them. Destroy them all!

" I. Will. Kill. Them. Even if it means I have to kill you..."

-BOOM

The blast of energy exploded sending both Hinata's flying. Neither one of them moved for a while.

"Your s-sick. W-what happened to you.." the light Hinata whispered.

The other Hinata began to crawl to the light one. And then she slowly got up.

"When you die. Over and over again. You begin to wonder the true meaning of life. Life is what you make it" She walked towards the other Hinata on the ground. Taking slow steps.

"I lost whatever part of me was left. You are what was left of me. I am broken. W- we are broken." She stopped over the girl and saw the fresh tears in her eyes. The dark Hinata fell to her knees and caressed her face.

"I've cried for days. Begging for my life to end. But it never did. And here I am. So what is the point . What am I suppose to do. All that powers me now, Is the sweet sweet revenge. Maybe then... I can close my eyes in peace."

"I-i pity you." The girl said between sobs.

"Yeah- well don't." And with that Hinata stabbed the girl in the heart grabbing it and squeezing the life out of it. The girls mouth shot open and stayed that way in shock. The coldest look took a hold of Hinata's face and she smiled with glee, bringing the blood to her tongue. The darkness began to spin and the girl on the floor turned black and then to dust. The darkness started to shoot at her one by one. All the darkness was being absorbed in her body and she screamed in pain. It burned! She felt like her body was on fire on the inside. All the darkness was becoming one with her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and writhe and pain. Her body appeared to be having a seizure and she cried out louder and louder until she could not feel anymore and her world faded away from her.

Did she die? Well this meant she was going to be right at the beginning... in that bloody water. It was always what welcomed her when she first woke...I wonder if Naruto will be there.

* * *

The first thing she felt was warmth. It started on her face and spread to the rest of her body. She then heard a noise.. a weird sound... is that... could it be ..

-CHIRP CHIRP

-TWEET TWEET TWEET...

-WOOSHH...woooooshh

Her hands moved a little at her side to feel the soft grass underneath her. Her eyelids moved and then fluttered open. Instinctly her bloody cacked hands flung up to protect her eyes from the blinding sun that peered through the trees above. A leaf was blown out of the tree and was gracefully falling to her. She reached out to catch it. Hinata turned it to and fro, staring at how green it was. A light giggle escaped her lips.

A handsome face appeared above her with a grin.

"Mornin beautiful"

"Naruto.." she whispered.."I forgot..." she swallowed the lump in her throat " I forgot how beautiful it was. A black tear slid to the side of her face. Staining the grass below.

"Meh that other place may have been better." He joked before jumping down next to her.

He lied there side by side with his hands behind his head.

"Can we sit and enjoy this moment ... for just a little while..." she whispered looking at him.

He smiled.

"And here I thought you'd be tired of lying around." He smirked

She laughed a bit before scooting her head next to him. She sighed and looked back at the blue sky.

She was free.

Please leave a review- what do you think of Naruto and Hinata's odd relationship? And poor Hinata hasn't seen the sun in so long :c


	3. Chapter 3

**Again sorry Hinata is evil, I just like a dark Hinata here and again. My other story has a nice Hinata but this one will be dark for those who do like a darker version of Hinata.**

There was a middle age man fishing in front of his cabin. There usually wasn't much in the lake but it was relaxing to sit out and fish.

He was a bit pudgy and had a grey beard covering most his face. A hat to block out the sun and he wore loose pants and a tight white shirt. The man sighed as he threw the line out into the water. He stretched and got comfortable, reaching for his bucket. Maybe today he will get lucky...A PULL!

"Margaret!"

"..."

"MAARGARET!"

"What!"

A woman about the same age as the man came from around the small cabin. She was holding a basket to her hip. The basket was filled with big red apples. She hurried to her husbands side as her long dressed dragged on the ground.

Margaret was a bit slimmer than her husband but she had grey hair to match his. Her cheeks were red from being out in the sun too long.

"I Got one! Oh get ready now!" The man jumped up reeling the fish in.

"Oh lord John the fish are smaller than my god damn hand!"

"Well it's better than your damn apples woman!"

"Whaht! Say that to my face you old coot! You wont touch a single slice of pie when im done!"

The old couple bickered but didnt see the looming figures watching them.

"Screw you!"

"Right back atcha you cranky old man!"

The woman went into the cabin slamming the door behind her.

"Damn woman. Only thing she do good is lie on her back." The man plopped back down, his fish getting away. The birds chirped to one another and the wind played a song. But the quietness was rudely interuppted.

"AHHHH!" A shrieking scream pierced the air.

The man dropped his pole whipping his head to the cabin. A terrified face took a hold of him. The scream making his stomach drop and his heart clench. Sweat was already forming on his forehead. It was a pitiful scream, and it came from his wife.

"Margaret!" he shouted running to his cabin. He tripped a few times and scrambled to the door. Fear shaking him to his core.

"Margaret!"

When he bust in the door he stopped and stared. The sight he saw made him paralyzed. His mouth slowing opeing in horror.

A young man with bright blonde hair and whiskers was holding his wife. He had red fox ears on his head and a lazy bushy tail poked up in attention. It separated into 9 tails and then back to one. He was covered in blood and god he hoped it wasn't his wife's blood. He was holding his wife with a sickening grin, his wife was in a head lock with a loose grip. The fox boy did not worry about the woman getting away. He had enough strength to blow up the house for all he cared. Margarets bosom raised with a shaky breath and flattened with a scared wheeze. Her eyes as wide as a deer. She stared at him, begging him for help with her eyes. For him to do anything, anything at all to save her. Her hands were over the arm around her throat not trying to pull it away but shaking over it. She knew she was no match. She was so scared she could barely feel the gash in her stomach from when the demon boy clawed at her. But her husband saw the blood. Dripping to the floor and soaking the front of her dress like she had just lost a baby.

The demon boy pressed his cheek up to the woman's face rubbing his to hers in mocking way.

"Is it true what ya say? She's good on her back aye?" He smiled poking at one of his canines with a tongue. His other hand played with a button on her blouse suggestively.

"Y-YOu G-G-GGet ooff h-her-her dd-ee" the man was so scared he could barely speak. Nothing could leave his mouth.

It was the nine tailed fox.

Of all evils in the world. The nine tailed fox was the worse.

Destruction and chaos was what he fed off on. He loved it. Craved it. He heard stories about him but never, in his wildest dreams did he think that he would meet him. All the demons and monsters he thought were locked away for good. The old king himself had locked them away. The ones that weren't locked away were so afraid of the king that they stayed hidden. Suppose that was only a rumor. The fox had lived a long long time ago and then went to sleep for eternity, so he thought. What had awaken him?

One rumour that did float around was the fact that the demon boy was in fact a cannibal... But how... how was he here?

"T-the k-king.. will get you for this!"

Naruto was still rubbing his face on the woman, but now he added a lovely sway, as if to dance to some romantic music. The woman shuddered moaning in distress. He even began to hum a beautiful melody. Spinning the woman around and back in his clutches.

He was sick! beyond sick!

The old man lunged for his sword that sat on the side. He had thought he was so quick the demon didnt even notice but wrong he was.

"Oh no..." Naruto faked being shocked. His tail swooshed quickly as if he was startled.

"You put her down demon boy! Or ill killya!" He spat.

Naruto poked out his lip,"Aw dont kill me that's not nice."

The man raised his sword up, he hadnt fought in years. He didnt think hed ever need the sword again after the peace that spread over the land.

He stepped forward a shaky foot into the blood on the floor. Knocking into an apple.

"IM WARNING YOU!" he yelled raising the sword up in a fighting stance.

A shadow blocked the light that shone through the door. The man noticed and turned his head a bit, not trying to take his eyes off the fox. WHat he saw about gave him a heart attack.

A bloodied woman with long hair sticking to her figure, with a dress that stuck to her as well due to all the blood on her. Her eyes... those yes looked souless. And the world seemed darker around her. Something about her scared him.. it was haunting.. terrifying. Even more than the fox. It was like she was producing a dark aura that he could feel. It made him whimper and drop to his knees. His sword clattering to the ground.

"D-dark..a-angel.." he whispered like it was a forbidden word. It was the dark angel. And she had brought her fox pet to bring wrath upon the world. The prophecy! It was true it was true! Someone anyone. Save him save him!

Hinata looked at the scene in amazement. Why was this man cowering before her? It was very opposite from before when people would smile and come forth with joy. But it was different this time,it was like.. his fear was feeding her. She felt a chill.

She took a slight breath, smelling the fear roll off him. He was more scared of her than Naruto, and she wasnt even doing anything.

She let a giggle escape her lips.

"Naruto, Im going to take a dip in the lake. When you are done we can talk about what we should do next."

"Aye Aye my queen!" He shouted gleefuly.

Hinata watched for a minute as the man cowered on the ground in a prayer and the woman in Naruto's arms began to full blown cry. She swayed a bit on one foot and then to the other, before finally leaving. It was an interesting feeling.

Different. BUt interesting. She almost wanted to watch. Actually she did want to watch. But she moved away from the cabin, and let the screams fill her ears. She hummed softly, looking at the sky as she undressed. She allowed her dress to fall to the ground and pool around her feet.

Standing on the edge of the lake she let her toes take a dip.

She hummed louder and then began to sing to herself. Walking further into the water. Her arms outstretched like a goddess. The water around her instantly began to change colors. And she swayed in, dancing and singing. Her voice beautiful but the song sounding oh so sinister. She danced around in the water, feeling every bit of it. Her arms moved and the water followed. She began to turn and the water lifted above her, spinning along with her. And finally she plopped down into the water. Letting the water rain on her. And she finished her song with a hum and sigh.

She felt Naruto's presence,"Enjoy your meal?"

She heard him burp.

"Well, not as much. They were kind of old tasting. But that song. I enjoyed that song a lot."

Hinata looked over her shoulder, Naruto was standing by her dress. He had an odd twinkle in his eyes. In his hand a bone and he was picking his teeth with it.

"It's a beautiful song. Honestly. You sound like an angel."

Hinata began to chuckle hiding behind her hand. A blush reaching her cheeks. She enjoyed Naruto's presence very much. She could get use to him.

"No really!" he laughed kicking off his pants. Hinata looked away however, "Thank you Naruto." She reached up to wash her hair but her wrist were grabbed by the fox's tails.

"A queen shouldnt have to wash her own hair." he was now behind her. She could feel his hands on her shoulder. His tails let her hands go and reatreated. He traced his hands up her slender neck and into her hair pulling it together.

He began to scrub her hair as she lowered herself into the water. She sighed in comfort. It was relaxing having Naruto wash her hair.

An ugly caw sounded throughout the woods making HInata and Naruto look up. There were crows in the trees hiding. But they could see them. If she wasnt mistaking they had red eyes. Was that normal for a bird?

"Dont worry about it my queen." Naruto said continuing to scrub her hair. But there was something weird about the crows. She glared at them before-

 _Hinata_

What was that? It was like the crow spoke in her mind. Naruto noticed Hinata looking at the crow curiously.

"HEY DONT TALK TO HER"

 _Hinata_

Wha- Hinata jumped up confused She looked between Naruto and the crow. What was going on ?

Naruto sighed.

"You just had to ruin my moment huh teme!"

Naruto had his arms crossed in a pout.

"Naruto? Please explain whats going on."

Naruto sighed like a child. "Alright, Alright." He finished scrubbing himself and washing the blood out his hair.

 _Hinata_

Hinata glance at the bird again and it's ugly caw reached her ears.

"SHUT UP TEME"

"How come i can hear him? Can he hear me?" Hinata followed Naruto out the lake his tail swooshing side to side irritated.

"No, its only if you allow it. You have a protective barrier around your mind so we cant dig into it and manipulate you. Which is what the teme is trying to do."

"The t-teme?"

They walked inside the cabin dripping with water. Blood was all over the floor and the couple were lying side by side with their stomachs open. With a permanently horrified face, mouths in o's.

Naruto went to the small bedroom rumaging through clothes. He tossed her a dress and procceeded to put on the mans clothes. Baggy pants and a baggy white shirt.

"So we blend in more, we dont need the king knowing about us just yet."

"Naruto." Hinata said impatiently Putting on the long dress that reached her feet and puffed out a bit.

Naruto huffed again. "The teme is Sasuke Uchia."

Hinata looked at him sternly, waiting for more explanation. "Why is he trying to manipulate me."

Naruto shrugged going out into the open area. "OH COME ON!"

The crow was now at the bodies pecking around and cawing.

" I was gonna eat that!"

"What do you want from me?" Hinata asked the crow.

"It's not gonna talk back to you. Sasuke has no true power right now. The only thing left of him are his crows. He's been trying to get some poor soul to release him. He can't do much but try to hypnotize people." Naruto said plopping down in a chair.

"What is he? No normal human can do that?"

"He's..uh a.. well was. the vampire king."

"Vampire? King? Wow.." She was not on earth when the vampires were around. But the vampire king himself is trying to get her to save him? He seemed like a powerful ally.

"Buuuut, he's trapped right now. Honestly I'm surprised those crows are still around."

"Then i will have to release him."

"Huh!" He looked up at her with shocked eyes.

"Well i need people right. What is a queen without people?" She looked at Naruto with a small smile.

"Yeah I suppose... But we cant get anyone else! Why the teme..."

"Does He scare you?"

"No! That bastard is annoying as hell! He gets on my nerves!" Naruto's ears were furiously moving about. Hinata smiled petting his head gently.

"It's okay Naruto. He will be just a pawn." She bent down to kiss him on the forehead, "And you my humble servant." She brought his chin up with a soft push of her finger tips. She leaned forward to place a quick kiss to his lips before moving away. Naruto smiled.

"Well i cant say no after that now can I." He watched as she walked away graciously. He let a sly tongue slip across his lips. He got up and looked at his mess. "Thanks for the clothes!" He called out picking up an apple dripping with blood.

 **Did i mention that there were other creatures besides angels and the demon fox? No? Well there is. :)**

 **And this story can be gory, i just didnt add the bit where Naruto chows down but there can come a time where it can get gory.**

 **Thank you for reading and dont forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your support. I'm glad you guys are liking my story so far.**

Hinata and Naruto walked down a dirt path. The green leaves fell gracefully down, resting on the path. They must have been in the Land of Fire, It was always lush and green there. Hinata's guess that it was summer time. The sun was warm and there was a soft breeze.

"Caaaw!"

"Hungry for another?" Hinata asked the bird that perched on her shoulder. She was carrying hers and Naruto's things in a basket. Apples and fruits sat on top of their clothes. She grabbed a grape and held it up to the bird. He hungrily grabbed it with its beak throwing its head back to swallow it.

"CAW!"

Naruto watched Hinata as she fed the bird with a hidden smile. He was always watching her honestly. She was intriguing. And her darkness that surrounded her was even better. He could tell that she was getting used to it. Not yet there. But a new born dark angel. He couldn't wait to see what she will become.

And what destruction she'd bring forth. He shivered at this thought. Patience though. He had to be patient. He waited this long for her. He could wait even longer until she blossoms.

He stopped sniffing the air. He tenses up suddenly as if frozen. His bushy tail disappeared slowly, along with his ears. Hinata stopped watching his ears as they went back into his head. He looked at her with a smirk,"alright your turn ."

"What do you mean?"

"Well !" Naruto skipped ahead a bit before whipping around facing her. He got in a squat and put his fingers up making a square shape. One eye was closed as he looked at her through his square.

"You look beautiful to me but you might scare off the villagers before we even get in there. The crow has to go and your aura has to be sealed. We gotta fit in like a couple." He smirked.

"Off you go." Hinata patted the bird and it flew up into the trees." And what do you mean about my aura?"

"Like uh. The darkness that your putting off. You gotta take it down a notch."

Hinata glanced around a bit confused.

Naruto sighed putting his hands down onto his knees.

"You know how that guy was scared of you? Well it's because you are producing some of your darkness. Not a lot of it but just some. I'm sure you felt different, right?"

Hinata thought about this before she looked at him even more confused."well yeah, but how do I do that?

"Okay!" Naruto jumped up making his way towards Hinata, he placed his hands on her shoulders," close your eyes, and breath."

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Now I want you to kind of imagine like... a container of some sort. You gotta conceal your powers. Bring it all together like it's at the center of your core and reel it in. Focus on breathing. Like each inhale it's getting smaller and smaller. Radiating into one position."

Hinata did as such breathing deeply, exhaling and inhaling, imagining a box. She felt like the world was moving around her, being absorbed into her.

"Good! Your doing it! atta girl! Now try to close the lid. Seal it off."

Hinata scrunched up her eyes, trying to do just like Naruto instructed. It felt like her stomach flipped upside down. She let out a breath and open her eyes to meet the clear blue ones that stared down at her.

"Your eyes? Were they always so blue?"

"Well it won't do us any good if I'm walking in with eyes as red as the devils ass now will it?"

Hinata let out a giggle at Naruto's twisted humor.

"Well I suppose you look innocent, sort of."

"Now you look like an innocent woman, Off we go honey!" Naruto gave her his arm so she could wrap hers around his. They walked together as Naruto whistled a tune.

The village was a bit small. But one could see that it was growing. People walked about cheerfully. The village was alive , for it was early morning. People were off to do work and chores.

It was just one of the many villages that prospered from the war.

"What are we doing here Naruto?" Hinata whispered.

"Well I don't know about you but uh, I don't want to walk to save the jackass."

"How far is it?"

"Quite far dear."

The two dodged another herd of people, breaking through the crowd.

"Fresh fish sir! Caught em today!"

"No thanks!" Naruto smiled , ushering Hinata away from the calling money seekers.

"Hoow far?"

"How about far north? The temes castle is lost within a forest. In the land of darkness. No one can find it but I'm sure that bird will bring us to him."

"Oh that's not bad. "

"Yeah I bet when you have wings."

Hinata gave Naruto a look of irritation.

"Not anymore." She hissed.

"Ok ok... cool it babe." He patted her arm reassuringly, as if they had a little couples quarrel.

The two ventured a little further to the other side of the village to find carriages and horses.

" I can't believe I'm going back to the darkness."

"Well at least this time you will have the moon eh?"

"Yeah I suppose." Hinata sighed as they stopped hidden by the building.

"Alright, sit back and watch how it's done my lady." Naruto let go of Hinata's arm and tossed her a grin before going off somewhere.

She was curious to what kind of trick the trickster was going to come up with.

"KYAAAH!"

"Oink oink oink!"

"Bwak bwak bwak!"

Pigs and chickens came running down the street with people chasing after them. The men holding on to their hats and the women hiking up their dress.

Hinata chuckled and before she could even question where Naruto was a horse was trotting towards her with her blonde servant.

"Yehaaaw!" He yelled reaching down for her. She grabbed hold fast and he swung her up on the horse without skipping a beat . Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist, careful with the basket. They were both leaning a bit forward as the brown stallion galloped onward, leaping over a wooden fence.

"Well that wasn't very destructive, you feeling okay?" Hinata chuckled.

"Have to keep it down a bit honey. But if you want blood guts and the galore like at the cabin, then ya gotta wait a bit."

"Speaking of which, what will the king think of your mess?"

"Well hopefully he'd get off on it, like you did." With this Naruto turned his head to smirk at her. Showing his pearly white teeth and that devilishly handsome smile of his.

Damn him. Hinata bit her lip. He only tossed his head back and laughed.

Both were silent now, listening to the trotting of the horse. She rested her head on Naruto's back. Thinking of the land she once walked. But walked differently than now. The land she once flew over. The trees whipped passed her in a slight blur.

"Cawww!"

She glanced up to see the crow following not so far behind. Flying in the sky. The big blue sky like she once did. It's wings flapped methodically. She remembered. When she once was up there.

"There they are !" Hinata glided down landing with grace. Her dark blue hair shined and waved in the wind. Her feet bare but soft. Walking bare foot had not ruined the soles of her feet. Her beautiful big eyes shone with wonder, bright. They were very bright.

"How far away?" Toneri questioned. He was the commander of the group. His white hair shaped his face. And he wore his fathers armor. Blue and yellow with the crescent of the leaf on the chest plate. His sword was hooked to his hip. A hand placed tensely over it.

"Not far my lord." Hinata smiled and bowed. Her white wings outstretched.

"Thank you Hinata. What would I do without your aid in this war." This made Hinata blush deeply. She looked up quickly blinking her eyes rapidly. "My-my lord - it was all you- I-I only try my best." Toneri came towards her with a smile. His leathered gloved hand touched upon her cheek. She leaned into it comfortably. "No Hinata. You've helped me so much. Thank you. Thank you so much, my angel." He knelt down. Placing a kiss on her lips. Then he stood drawing his sword.

"Let's go ! "

The rest of the soldiers grabbed their swords raising it up as well, giving their warrior cry.

"Yarrrrhhhh!"

Hinata stood up watching Toneri shout orders at his men. He was a fierce leader. And brave. Hinata admired him. Hinata loved him. Hinata clenched her fist. But he didn't care for her. She was a tool. Nothing but a damn weapon. Once he was done with her he tossed her away.

"I love you Hinata."

"My angel."

"You mean so much to me."

Lies they were all lies. Hidden by a smile and a sweet kiss. Words of meaningless nothing!

"Hinata." Toneri called

"Hinata." His voice was distorted morphing into a different voice.

"Hinata." This time she realized the voice to be Naruto. She let her eyes flutter before looking up at Naruto. But what was interesting was the blue sky was no longer blue. It was grey and it looked like it was going to rain. What had happened to the sun? She looked up in surprise. It got colder as well. Was she out of it that long? Did she perhaps fall asleep?

"Naruto when did it get so dark and cloudy?"

"When you started putting out your dark aura." Naruto didn't look at her but faced forward. His humorous tone not present.

"I-I what? No way you're joking right?"

"Nope. No jokes here. Remember that dark aura I was talking about? You started releasing a lot of it." Naruto turned to look at her and she gasped. His eyes were more red than before. His canines looked more enlarged and poked at his lip. Deep whiskers black as soot appeared on his face He licked his lips and smiled. "Keep it down a bit alright. I know I'm not one to say so but geeze girl. You have a lot of darkness bottled up inside you. It's seeping out. Foreplay later remember?Keep it under control." Naruto's voice sounded deep. A dark chuckle grumbled deep within"I didn't think you'd be able to make me feel like this. I can't even hold myself together."

He was right , she could feel it roll off him. I felt good. She was causing this? Causing him to even lose his cool. How crazy. But she closed her eyes nodding her head in agreement. She had to get it under control. Control...control... she will get her revenge. And it will be sweet. To see the surprised face on Toneri. When he sees she's still alive. She couldn't wait.

The horse continued on. Moving through the forest. They were on there way to recruit their fist soldier. How will this interaction be? Will he join her quietly? Or put up a fight? She couldn't wait to see what kind of character he was going to be. She just only hope that the two will get along.

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Hinata is slowly growing. She's still a bit quiet if you haven't noticed but she's just stretching her feet a bit. I didn't want it to seem like Hinata was no where to be found and she comes out sprouting curse words and what not. But it's deep in her. Little by little she will let herself go a bit, but she still has a Hinata vibe to her. Just a little more spunk. And uh darkness and a bit insanity. Anyways thank you for reading. And the dark land is in place of where madaras hideout is. So pretty much they are going north to Fang.**


	5. Chapter 5

UzumakiGal3113: **Im glad you are liking it! Thank you for your review!**

Talk-art-girlie : **It adds a new spin to things when they are dark and i enjoy it too. Iim trying to mix in Hinata's personality in it too though. They are only evil because to me it has to be that way in order for them to do the things they do without a care.**

Miley-The-Smiley **: It will be a sweet revenge :)**

Splaaash-attack: **It's going to be an exciting adventure , cant wait to write it honestly! And she will grow more.**

reviewer : **Im glad you are loving it so far!**

 **I really hope im mixing Hinata's** **personality** **well with her dark self. Sometimes it makes me nervous writing her because i want her still have some sprinkle of her former self, just darker. She a bit insane but still Hinata. I dont want her to go completely off the grid.**

 **Oh and how do you like the pic i drew for this fic? Im not used to drawing on the tablet just yet but i wnated ot make a pic for this fic since its my favorite**

"The horse is getting tired." Hinata spoke softly, her head lying on Naruto's back. They had been riding on for quite some time. The sun was soon to be leaving them. There was a pause of silence as they listened to the tired trots of the horse.

"Mm, yeah. I️ guess I️ can't be that cruel huh."

Naruto pulled on the reins and headed off the dirt path in the middle of the forest.

"There's a creek nearby." he called as they broke open into an spacious area.

The horse slowed down, panting and neighing in exhaustion. It trotted to the nearby stream and began gulping water. Naruto jumped off and helped Hinata off by grabbing her hips. He gracefully put her down, his hands still on her hips. His eyes were back to their red color. His ears popped back out and his tail swooshed freely behind him.

"You can relax a bit but not too much alright?" He tapped under her chin before moving away. He began to throw off his shirt and even kicked off his pants not caring that Hinata was standing right there.

Hinata glanced away and pulled out his pants that were now surprisingly dry. "They are already dry?" She questioned in awe. "Yeah! they are kind of unique pants. I guess uh having pants that dry quickly is a must." he chuckled ," It just one of my many powers my super mighty pants have."

Hinata laughed still looking away, but peeking a little at the boy. She was awed by the many scars on him. Each one a different cut, and each one told a different story.

"Being shy again?" She could hear the smugness in his voice as she whipped her head to the horse. "Don't worry babe, when ever you want it, it's all yours."

"I️ don't want it at all remember ?" She scoffed playfully.

"Liar liar, your pants are definitely on fire, well if you had any." His voice faded away and Hinata looked over to see him leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"Scout the area, we can rest here a bit."

Hinata sighed as she watched the demon disappear behind the bushes. She looked at the clothes on the ground.

"Cawww!"

"He's a mess isn't he?" She smiled at the bird in the tree. She picked up the clothes and plopped down on a rock not far from the horse. She sat down the basket, relaxing her hands in her lap. Hinata cocked her head to the side looking at the grass beneath her feet. She wiggled her small toes a bit, and took a deep breath. She threw a glance at the sun that was slowly seeping into the land. She couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement.

She was excited for what was ahead of her. Maybe she was over confident but she was finding joy in her little adventure. No fear at all! Not like when she fought in the war. Every twist and turn all she felt was fear. Fear of what would come out of the depths of hell. And now look at her! She is that fear that crawls on peoples backs and make them shake in their boots! Has she really gone insane ? So far gone to enjoy what she once was afraid of? All those days locked away in that dark pit and now she's free! Happy to release the same pain she felt, but tens times worse. How interesting! It didn't matter if she lived or died at this point! She had died so many times anyway, who cares! At this thought Hinata giggles to herself tossing her head back.

"What fun, what fun!" She spoke to the crow that now pecked around on the ground.

One things for sure she found her partner in crime to be marvelous. She felt a sense of attraction towards him. An attraction she could not deny. Something about him made her all giddy and happy too. Such happiness found in such darkness. How weird. And she wanted him. It was like a spark lighting up every time their eyes locked on to each other. But she'd play hard to get. What's the fun in rushing? They had all the time in the world. And he seemed to enjoy the play too. She smirked as she glared at a white flower. Evil and darkness, but happiness and delight, how peculiar, Yes? Hinata let another giggle slip between her lips,"indeed" she whispered,"truly entertaining!" She threw her arms up dramatically and fell down to the grass, staring up at the darkening sky.

If she was like she was before , "an angel", What would have come of their meeting? Would they be enemies on the battle field? Hinata scoffed. Of course they would, her mission was to protect the earth from evil. Naruto was definitely an evil. A very evil entity. And she liked him. Very much so. A small blush creeped on her cheeks as she imagined his toned body and abs. Something she tried to ignore even when they were bathing together. She tried to pretend that she didn't see his handsomeness, but he was beyond gorgeous.

"Caww!" The crow flew up into the trees, its black feathers dropping to the ground.

Hinata blinked a couple of times before she felt a different presence among her. She didn't bother to move but she waited for the new bodies to approach her. But they stopped, surrounding her being. Hinata pretended as though she didn't sense them and played the role of a soon to be damsel. She picked up the flower she was staring at and sat up with her back against the rock. She began to pick at its white petals. Awaiting for her ambushers to make their move.

One.. pluck

Two..pluck

Three..pluck

Four...pluck

Hinata counted how many there were as she plucked each petal.

Five

She finished plucking the last petal off with a fierce jerk of her arm. She smiled as she turned the naked flower to and fro between her fingers.

She glared up at the sky as she concentrated on the senses she was feeling from the people. Big burly men who needed a good shower and shave. She felt their excitement, and a mixture of arousal. She perked up her brow as she picked up another flower. Hinata wanted them to think she was helpless. She focused on her energy like Naruto had showed her early so she didn't scare them off this time.

How little did they know. She was only a wolf in sheep clothing. Hinata was rather excited... if only the men could see the cold... cold smirk she wore...

"Ya see her boss?" A short beefy man asked his leader. His leader had a slight tan to him from being out in the sun. They had just raided a house and look what the gods have dropped in front of them! A beauty! The leader who was tall and buff, had a toothpick in his mouth. His bald head shined and he had a beard making him look scary. A deep scar was on his cheek.

His short friend looked up at him with anticipation. His other crew members that had similar appearances between him and his right hand man were among the bushes surrounding the pretty girl. Their appearance was a mixture but none of them were as meaty and big as the leader. And none as short as the right hand man.

"What a lucky day!" The short man squealed. Drool practically dripped from his mouth. The tall man raised his hand up and dropped one finger at a time very slowly. When he dropped the last finger he made a fist and shook it rushing forward to their prize.

"Rah!" "HA-Huuuh!" "Heyyy sweety!"

All of them rushed forward sprouting out some creepy phrase or something that was inaudible.

"Eek!" Hinata shrieked holding herself tightly looking about as her ambushers surrounded her. "W-what d-do you want from me!" She stuttered blinking her big doe like eyes rapidly. Her voice sounded higher pitched than normal. Each man jumped at her or snarled. Some had knives and licked the blade suggestively. Finally the leader stepped in front of her looking down at her. His huge frame blocked what was left of the sun.

He knelt down and smiled sickly, licking his lips quickly.

"Listen hear sweet stuff. You can cooperate, and things will go better for you... or you can fight... and things will go better for ME!" He practically spat the last part at her and his crew laughed like hyenas pacing about and rubbing their junk.

"Oh man I've never seen such a beautiful woman !"

"Sooo hawwtt!" The two who spoke bit their thin cracked lips.

"Calm down fellas! I️ get her first!" The boss looked up and gave everyone a look of authority.

Hinata still whimpered holding herself, trying to make herself seem smaller.

"P-please d-don't do this! I️-" before she could finish the man jerked her up by her arm, she yelped in pain as he held her in the air. Her feet dangling a bit above the ground, her other hand tried to pry at the mans hand around her wrist.

He laughed at her weak attempt. Holding onto his stomach and his crew barked too.

"Ooooweeee look at those fine ass tits Truent!" The small man jump looking at hinatas bountiful breast that spilled out her dress.

Hinata began to weep," please sir!"

But to all their surprises they stopped laughing as they watched the black tears travel down Hinata's face.

"Wha?what the hell?" The leader by the name of Truent lifted his other hand to catch the black tear.

"Is she some kind of mystical creature ?" The short man questioned looking at her closely.

"Hm... even better!" Truent yelled and everyone shrieked together throwing their arms up.

"M-my b-boyfriend w-will be back soon!"

"Oh yeah?" The man brought her close to his face. His teeth stained yellow. "And where is he?"

"Right here actually."

The men turned to look at a blonde boy with red pants. His tail and ears not present.

"And who the hell is this whimp?" The man would be lying if he said the blonde's scars scattered among his chest didn't phase him. He only had one scar, this fucker had a ton!

"Names Naruto old chap!" Naruto bowed and looked back up with a coy smile.

"You fuckin with us pretty boy!" One of the goons spat holding up his knife.

"We gonna fuck your girl and you can watch!" Truent yelled shaking Hinata in front of him. She mewed slightly, swinging like a rag doll.

"Uh.. I️ wouldn't do that if I️ were you."

"And why's that?" Truent sat Hinata down for a bit, curious to know what the boy would say. "Why the hell... ? Would we.." he pointed at everyone including himself." Be scared of you.." he pointed at Naruto and smirked.

"Well because I'm not the one you should be scared of. She's been playing you this whole time. She's no prey, shes a fucking predator." Naruto laughed maniacally," oh Hinata you got em good! great acting babe holy shit!" He clapped above his head like a dancing monkey, tears in the corners of his eyes.

The men were shocked and confused.

"What th-?"

"Hey what can I️ say I️ got bored waiting for you to scout the area."

The men whipped their head to Hinata, her voice no longer the high pitch voice. It was still sweet and sexy but what shocked them was the lack of stress. They talked like it was just a carefree day and they weren't about to rape her!

"Oh you are just so hot, I️ can't wait to fuck you." Naruto grinned crossing his arms.

"It's here when you want it.." Hinata smiled shyly. She felt bold and she couldn't help to flirt with the blonde boy.

"Enough!" I️ have had it with you two! Truent picked Hinata up again by the wrist , her eyes showed nothing and she stared at him. He began to get nervous. His palms starting to sweat.

"You guys are playing with a lion!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders," played right into her trap."

The men pulled out their other weapons threateningly. They were half shitting themselves right now because of the shifting atmosphere. But they allowed their eyes to be the deal breaker. What was in front of them was some boy and a girl... oh yeah, that cries black tears.

"What the fuck are you?" The leader hissed in Hinata's face.

A small smile spread across her face and she leaned her head to the side as if she was talking to a kid, and this man wasn't towering over her.

"Oh Truent? I️ thought if I️ didn't cooperate it would be good for you? What's wrong? Don't want to put your sloppy meat in me?" She began to chuckle and before Truent knew it , it was his hands in Hinata's grasp and she was back on the ground.

"Let me hear you cry..." She whispered using her dark energy to crush his fist.

"AhhAHHhhAHHH!" Truent scream got louder and louder as he knelt to the ground grabbing at Hinata's hand with no luck. Tears pooled from his eyes ,"HELP ME YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! SHES CRUSHING MAH FUCKING HANDS!" He yelled spitting everywhere .

Hinata watched with satisfaction as the other man couldnt move. All of them scared and shocked. Hinata finally let go watching as Truent clutched at his twisted fingers and whimpered on the ground. Cowering.

"You fucking cunt!" the short man ran at her with his dagger raised. She twirled around him gracefully and he swiped at her again and again. Hinata twirled about him raising her arms and dancing around him. Her dress swinging with her as her feet pointed as she danced. She finished with spin and swung her foot up to connect with the mans face, sending him flying across. With her foot still in the air, she dropped it slowly eyeing the other men with a smirk.

"Who wants to dance next?"

All the men screamed as they charged at her. They swung their sword and knives, and axes, but with no luck. Hinata danced about them, flipping off some backs and sliding between the men gracefully. Each one falling over and getting back up to attack her. Anger and frustration written on their face. Hinata placed two hands on opposite attackers and flipped over them. She turned quickly and shot a blast of energy at both their backs sending them flying into the bushes. She looked at her hands as lingering dark energy smoked up into the air to disappear. The leader had finally gathered himself and grabbed her in a bear hug from behind.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled trying to crush her. But before he could put pressure on her fox like tails ripped his arms off her, and him.

'AHHH!" Truent yelled looking at the empty space where his arms should be. " No touching the lady!" Naruto appeared in front of his face. And to everyone's horror they saw the nine tails whip about behind him. His eyes a bloody red, and his ears twitched excitedly. The tails brought an arm to the boys face and he bit into it.

"pATOO!' Naruto spit the meat out, "Gross!" he looked among the others as a tail whipped across their leaders neck, sending the head rolling over to the short man. Everyone screamed and scrambled to run away. Hinata watched with a curious lean to her head.

'We cant let them escape."

"Hm? I wasnt planning on it." Naruto chuckled looking at Hinata. He licked his lips and she smiled.

Screams filled the woods as Naruto and Hinata chased down the last of the thieves and ripped them apart.

"Ahh. that was fun." Naruto sighed as hinata and him walked back to their horse. They were covered in blood once again.

Hinata looked at Naruto and saw a splatter of blood on his cheek. She reached up gently to wipe it with her thumb.

"Bloodied again."

Naruto grinned at her grabbing her hand before she could pull away. He plopped her thumb in his mouth and licked it clean.

"Sorry babe, get used to it."

Hinata smiled softly, staring at Naruto's deep red eyes. They were beautiful to her. Others might find them scary but to her they were beautiful. She reached up for his face and on her tip toes got close to him. Never in her life had she ever made the first move. She never even chased after her feelings of lust. Something she was always ashamed of. But she didnt care. She was beyond the point of no return.

On her tip toes she was flushed against Naruto's warm body. And she kissed him gently on the lips. Her eyes slowly closing along with his. She melted into the kiss as Naruto's arms wrapped quickly around her to support her. SHe heard him growl as he pressed his lips harder to her soft ones. Her hands ran into his hair and before she knew it Naruto's tongue was attacking hers. Hinata's fingers twisted in his golden locks trying to bring him closer. Naruto's other hands wandered to her plump but, sneaking underneath her dress to grasp it. They both broke apart quickly and Hinata blinked up at him. Naruto was panting and growling, his eyes half lidded with lust. Those electric touches he felt earlier was making him putty in her hands. She smirked at this.

"What are you doing to me woman..." he whispered out of breath. Just kissing her was sending him over the top! It was just one kiss! Usually it's him making the women beg. He would be damned if he begged for Hinata. He was the one usually in control.

She didnt know either honestly. She had never allowed her lust to take control of her. But she was starting to rather like it. She felt a sense of power. Hinata! Her ! of all people is making the demon fox weak to his knees! Amazing ! She didnt know what to think about it. She watch his eyes as she broke her fingers free from his locks. She dragged a finger down his sweaty neck, feeling the pulse quicken. Her hand shook as she felt the electric like feel. Her hand finally laid flat on his chest and she felt the warmth under her palm.

"Rgg" Naruto groaned and grabbed Hinata's wrist, holding it none too gently. But it didnt phase her. She blinked up at Naruto in awe. His chest heaving, and his whiskers grew darker and more defined.

"I want you Hinata.. i fucking want you now.." he growled. His teeth growing sharper and his tail looked as though it was on fire from how it flared.

Hinata brought her face closer to his, her lips not far.

"Then take me Naruto." She whispered on his lips breathlessly.

 **I want to take the time to write their sex scene, so yeah lemon in next chapter if you havent noticed lol. But tell me how you like it so far. Can you see Hinata's bit of growth? and her insanity peaking out? Shes still has her moments where shes a bit confused and uncertain but shes being more open with how she feels. So yeah what do you think? Ireally enjoying writing this story its really fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemon Warning: I had to try my best not to put too much detail but it was hard. I guess if i get ban ill just put it on a different site. (Shh dont tell anyone there's detailed lemons in here...) I honestly had to take a lot of it out because it got tooo graphic and i was like... uh... fuck. Oh well i think it turned out well hope you like it!.**

 **Guest: I have read some fic where they are rebuilding the clans but i have read many where it's just everyone woman, girl, married woman, any thing with a vagina, was fucking Naruto. Like they just see him and drop their panties like lord there was no slow buildup. I understand lust but this shit was insane. This is a story where Hinata is just a powerful being that doesn't shy away from sex.**

 **RavenShadow: Very wicked :)!**

Talk-art-girlie : **YAY! those are my same loves too! But everytime i find a story that is dark/gory it's usual a crack fic. I like the build and adventure ones! But im glad you love my story I hope i dont let you down :)**

Splaaash-attack: **Im trying to slowly have Hinata build into the** **bad-ass** **woman she is. Im glad i didnt do too bad with her character**

UzumakiGal3113 : **A Spicy lemon ;)!**

 **Sorry to keep the lemon away from you guys!**

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. Her pale eyes looked into the depths of red.

It felt like everything had stilled. This beautiful demon fox was in front of her and nothing else. His tail swooshed slowly behind him. His face stunned and frozen.

Both their hearts were starting to pick up speed.

"... are you sure..?" Naruto kicked himself mentally. He had never asked a woman if she was sure. Why was he asking now? He didn't care about anyone's feelings. But here he was. He should've taken her already, but here he was... he didnt know what to think about hinata. How he truly felt about her. This was just sex. Plain sex. Right?

Hinata was surprised as well. She didn't think he'd cared enough to ask. With all the flirting and what not. It Seemed as though it was just apart of his personality. She felt a surge of joy to know that he cared more than just fucking her.

"Yes naruto im sure" she wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a quick shy peck on the lips.

He slowly began to walk her backwards."i don't make love hinata."

"Its okay, naruto" she blinked quickly

He kept waking her backwards with every word he spoke.

"Im not gentle..." he said lowly, the moon that appeared above them caught his sharp canine teeth. His hands were putting pressure on her hips.

"I can handle it..." she whispered, her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Im not like Toneri..." he growled darkly, taking her to the ground with alarming speed. Her back crushed the flowers under her and a gasp escaped her lips.

Naruto hovered over her with his hands on either side of her head. One leg was between hers and the other was at her side. He stared at her with his intense eyes. He was holding himself back from ravaging her. He just needed the words.

She stared at him for a while, thinking about how she was a bit afraid of the unkonwn. But also curious. She'd died a hundred times. What more did she have to lose? Hinata lifted her hand to place it upon Narutos warm cheek. She caressed him with her thumb. He growled and leaned into her hand closing his eyes.

"I dont want toneri. I want you Naruto.."

His eyes peeked at her.

"Then your wish is my command... my queen.."

He grabbed her wrists placing them both above her head all in one swift motion. His lips crashed down upon hers. Naruto's canines scrapping her. His knee pressed into her putting pressure on her lower region. She moaned rubbing her bare legs on naruto's. Their fierce kissing was sending a delicious shock wave throughout their bodies. Naruto couldn't get enough of it. He was drunk with the euphoric feeling. Naruto broke from the kiss and shredded the top part of hinata's dress, two swipes with his enlarged claws. He was back down attacking hinata's beautiful breast. Licking and sucking them with a hunger he never felt before. He even took the time to tease a pink nipple.

"Ah!" Hinata moaned arching her back. Her arms wrapped around naruto's neck. Her eyes closed. Naruto grabbed the last bits of her dress and ripped it off. He trailed down her stomach with his tongue and hot kisses until he reached his prize. Hinatas fingers twisted themselves in his hair as naruto licked her sacred area.

"Na-nn" hinata gasped but couldnt even finish calling his name. She wiggled about moaning with abandonment. He grabbed her moving legs to pin her down. He was painfully hard at this point and couldn't take it anymore. And neither could she.

"M-more Naruto -" hinata reached for naruto in need. Her arms outstretched, a tint of red on her cheeks.

Naruto groaned,"fuuck.." he rushed forward attacking hinatas lips with kisses, while pulling himself out. Their tongues tangled together in a sloppy battle.

Hinata was feeling all sorts of things. Things she never felt before. She felt oddly strong and full of energy. Lots of energy. She needed something and she would be damned if she did not get it.

She pushed Naruto with massive strength. Flipping him on his back. Naruto was shocked at how fast she moved. He didn't even see her. He was on his back looking up at Hinata, with a raised brow.

"Holy shit babe.." naruto grinned

"S-sorry.. i think i got excited.." hinata smiled. Her eyes seemed to glow. The moon shined upon her like a beautiful creature of the night. A trail of blood trickled from her bruised lip. Naruto stared at her in awe. If he didn't keep it together he wasn't even going to last to penetrate her. And Hinata Sensed it. She sensed it all. How is body reacted to every jerk.

Hinata laid a hand on his chest. A powerful wave rushed over him, it made his skin crawl. His member twitched

"Hinata please!" He gasped sweating. He bit his lip producing blood.

Hinata felt pride, and sexy. She smirked. She was in control, and she kind of liked it.

Hinata bent over with new found excitement.

"Please? Please what naruto-kun?" She leaned over him nuzzling his neck and tracing his chest with a finger. Thats all she needed.

Naruto growled." You sexy demon! Curse you!" He pulled her by the hips trying to force her down upon him but he found her couldn't. A glow of dark energy prohibiting him.

"Please what?" Hinata looked at him with slit eyes, her lashes fluttered innocently. Her heart was beating fast, and so was his. It didn't seem to stop for a second.

Fuck fuck fuck! Naruto cursed in his mind. He didn't think she had this type of power. What was she besides an angel? a damn succubus? She was sending him over the edge. He felt helpless almost. Well guess there was a first time for everything.

"Please hinata ! I need you !" He growled up at her. Hinata allowed naruto to pull her down upon him. He tossed his head back and groaned. Hinata felt like she was in heaven. Her back arched and she moaned . She lifted her hips and slammed down on him repeatedly. Naruto and her caught on to a rhythm and rocked together moaning. Sweat dripped from their bodies.

But naruto would be damned if he let anyone control him. He quickly flipped them over and pounded ruthlessly into her. Hinata threw her arms around his neck moaning his name.

"Faster! Harder! Oh!" She cried with every thrust. They both felt a surge of energy and with a final powerful thrust naruto stilled inside of Hinata. She felt hot liquid shoot inside her and she screamed with joy at the top of her lungs.

Naruto panted above her watching as it appeared Hinata was glowing almost glowing. Her eyes were bright.

Out of energy he collapsed on-top of her, his head on her breast.

They panted for a while trying to catch their breath. Hinata's hand on top of Naruto's head petting his ear.

"Holy...shit.." naruto panted.

Hinata stared up at the sky feeling, energized? She felt strange but very, very good. She blushed at her behavior.

How could she let her lust take control of her like that? But it felt so good. She countered in her mind. She lifted up her hand to stare at it. What was all that?

"Naruto?"

But there was no response. She looked down to see naruto snoring slightly. His strong features at turned into a more softer version. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. That was the best sex she ever had in her life. With Toneri it wad always awkward. She never knew what to do. Compared to what she just did with naruto her sex before was rather bland. It was always shy kisses, there never seemed to be any real passion. With naruto there was no holding back. There wasn't any fear. Just raw passion. She hugged naruto to her breast"thank you naruto." She whispered.

"Caww!"

She looked to the side to see the bird eating the fruit out of the basket she left. She sighed, but looked at the ground near her. It seemed all the flowers had wilted and died around her.

She looked to her other side and it was the same. The flowers had died.

How strange she thought before closing her eyes to rest.

 **Hope you guys liked the first lemon of the story! There will be plenty more... i swear i might get banned lol...:')**

 **dont forget to review 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hate being so busy I can't even write me stories. I love all my stories and this one is my favorite but between school, work, family, friends ... there never seems to be any time. So I do truly apologize if some of my chapters seem rushed at times. Anyways please enjoy . Did a bit of editing to this chapter. thank you to captainhuggyface3218, i realized it may be a bit confusing when hinata has a flash back. I usually put it in italics but when i move it to this site it comes off so i leave it for the most part. But ill be sure to make it less confusing. And thank you guys for reading. Did a bit of fixing up to this chapter( just small errors)**

Naruto's eyes slowly cracked open. He hadn't slept like that in a while. He had too much energy to really bother to sleep for long. That and the fact that he was put to sleep for years. If he was unlucky he'd still be sleep. He felt the dead grass under his hand and looked down. Around him and as far as he could see the forest looked dead. Everything was wilted and grey. His eyes stared in awe, even the trees limped over. Dead leaves fell slowly to the ground. It appeared like it was snowing...but dead leaves.

"good morning sleeping beauty." a soft voice called. He turned to look at an amused Hinata. She had on her white dress probably because he shredded her other one during their fucking, but he had to say she looked gorgeous. A little too bright for his taste. She stepped into the clearing beaming a smile at him.

"Was this your doing missy?" Naruto gestured around him, while getting up from the ground floor.

Hinata slightly blushed, " I think i went a little out of control..-" "A little ?" Naruto scoffed. Hinata let out a nervous giggle. " I dont know, i just feel... alive! When i drain the life force out of everything... i feel much more... much more than i ever felt..." Hinata's eyes lit up like a child that caught it's first animal. Naruto grinned down at her. Stepping closer. He gently carressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "A lot different than when you would heal the living huh?' Hinata nodded her head leaning into Naruto's touch. " how ironic. the angel that gave her everything to the world, now takes it all back. Poetic really."

Hinata reached out to Naruto's cheek to caress his whiskers. "I cant wait to take it all" she whispered gleefuly. A dark tint in her eyes. Naruto dipped his head down to place a kiss on her lips. " And take you will, just don't take all my energy, you couldve drained me dry you wild woman!" Naruto chuckled.

" Never, my loyal servant." Hinata reached up to kiss naruto back. They stared at each other for a long period. Their eyes locking on to each other. Naruto's hands slowly moving along the side of her body and hair. They dashed towards each other intent on locking lips, but before they could reach their destination a screeching "CAW" interupted them. Both of them turned their heads to see the black crow squaking at them.

The two couldn't help the laugh that escaped their lips. " Fuck you too Sasuke!" Naruto called flipping the crow off.

The horse galloped on for a few hours. Hinata couldnt help to wonder about their adventure. This constant feeling of excitement was overwhelming almost.

Soon the the trees begane to multiply. There were so many trees it covered most of the sky. There were barely any space for light to get in. It felt as though the forest was crowded with trees. Barely enough space for them to pass through. As soon as they entered the forest, Hinata had caught onto a group of people following them.

" Naruto-"

"I sense them." Naruto growled.

Hinata laid her head on Naruto's bare back. She sighed as she felt that presence. That presence that she knew all to well. She didnt think shed come face to face with the Kingdom just yet. Her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. She didnt know why, but she felt.. a bit nervous.

"Are you having doubts." He didnt ask, it was a statement.

"No." Hinata said a little more stern than she thought.

Naruto didnt say anything after that and cracked the reigns.

Hinata slowly closed her eyes, _when she reopened them she found herself soaring through the skys again._

 _A smile plastered on her face. She was in the clouds, her wings flapping behind her. How she missed it. How she truly missed flying. She felt so free then. Hinata dipped down breaking from the white fluff, and below she spots her kingdom. Konoha Kingdom was possibly the most beautiful in her eyes. Grass vines grew on the side of some building but she couldnt help to notice how this just added to the scenery. The kingdom was so lush and full of life. Trees and cherry blossoms scattered the area._

 _She saw people look up to her on top of some of their buildings. She heard some cheers and delightful greetings. Kids pointed at her as she soared over. Smiles on their chubby face. Her shadow casted upon the shop keepers making them glance up and wave. These were her people. The people she swore to protect at all cost. And protect them she did._

 _Hinata slowed down landing on the first stair of the castle. Her wings tuck behind her back, staying out of the way._

 _"Hinata!" A cheery voice called to her at the top of the stairs._

 _She smiled as she saw her friend descend the steps. Her pink long hair tied back with a red bow. She wore a tight white shirt and a flowly red skirt._

 _"Sakura."_

 _The two meet and hug passionately. Sakura was her best friend. She can tell her anything in the world and she wa always there for her. She admired Sakura. Her strength is admirable. If only she could be as confident as the woman in her arms. She was a head strong woman. Which brings hinata to a giggle. "Sakura.. is that a skirt you are wearing?" Sakura made a disgusted noise breaking from hinata. She pointed at her skirt as if it had diappointed her. "My dad said i should try to dress more girly! Isnt that just dumb! Im a war medic, not a flower girl!" SaKura's shouts bounced off the buildings. Hinata was afraid shed wake up the whole kingdom._

 _" Now now Sakura, i think you look beautiful." A mascuiline voice called from behind them._

 _the girls looked to see two men coming towards them._

 _" Yes sakura! The God's have blessed you well!"_

 _"SHUT IT YOU TWO!"_

 _The two men wearing their konoha armor, only laughed. One of them being Shikamaru, the other Rock Lee. They were both handsome men. And completely opposites. However thy were the best of friends. Lee even puts his hair up, before it used to hang down in his face. Little hairs still fall in his face however._

 _As for their statements, Shikamaru was being sarcastic but Lee truly believed that Sakura was beautiful no matter what she wore._

 _Hinata giggled._

 _" And hello Hinata. If only we had wings could we have gotten here sooner." The lazy man yawned stretching._

 _"You dont even live that far away from the castle" Sakura scoffed with a cross of her arms_

 _"Yeah but imagine if i had wings."Shikamaru looked up with a far away twinkle in his eyes. The possibilites were endless._

 _"A-are you s-sure y-youd even use them?" Hinata asked seriously. Eveyone howevre began to laugh._

 _"My lady you wound me!" Shikamru said holding his chest._

 _"Atta girl" Sakura tossed an arm around her angel friend. Although her face was bright red. She didnt mean to offend him. Stupid Stupid Hinata._

 _"It's okay Hinata, we joke on him all the time he has tough skin." rock lee began to climb the stairs to the castle._

 _" Come on guys toneri will have a cow if we are late."_

 _"Yeah yeah"_

 _When they had gotten inside Toneri was already talking to the others._

 _"there you guys are. What took you so long?" sai asked in a bored tone._

 _" I had to go wake up Shikamaru." Rock lee sighed. " You already know how many meetings hes missed by sleeping in?"_

 _Hinata zone out on the chatter. She was more interested in Toneri. She couldnt help how she felt about him, but she was just to shy to say anything. What was wrong with her? Toneri's eyes caught her from across the room and he smiled at her. Hinata gasped looking away quickly, hiding unde her bangs. She felt a little crowded so she made her way to the balcony. She sighed taking in the air and ruffling her wings._

 _"Please sir! let me speak to the angel!"_

 _"No can do, She's busy right now."_

 _"B-but m-my son!"_

 _Hinata looked down to see a woman with long black hair pleading on her knees._

 _"he's sick! please! No other medic can heal him... b-but maybe she ca-an."_

 _"Get going lady!" the other guard pushed the woman down."We dont have time for this" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go ask another medic."_

 _Hinata's brows creased as she saw the woman grudingly walk away, holding her chest. She stared at the woman thinking about what to do. Her hands clenched the balcony. With one last glance behind her she leaped off and glided across the buildings. Landing in front of the woman._

 _"EEK!" The woman yelped falling on her behind. "O-OH! Angel! Pl-"_

 _"Take me to him." Hinata whispered._

 _The woman quickly showed her to her little cottage. When she found The boy, he was in bed. Sweat was sticking to his face. His chest heaved up and down. Hinata knelt down and gently laid a hand on the boys chest._

 _"A-angel.." his cracked lips barely moved. It sounded harsh._

 _"Sh.." Hinata used her other hand to sweep the hair out of his face._

 _"Whats your name?" Hinata smiled._

 _"Kono-Knohamaru.." He started coughing and afterwards began to wheeze. His other hand weakly laid upon hers. "I-it's o-okay.. if y-you can't do anything..." He applied pressure as much as he could to her hand. His eyes low and sad. Almost accepting his fate. He was young, his life not yet taking a path._

 _"Please. He's not my son but i treat him like my own boi. Please save him.." the woman whimpered in the corner. Her face painted with black soot. Her hands rough and beaten._

 _Hinata stared at the young man before her. She placed both her hands out on his chest. She took a deep breath and when she exhaled she began to sing. Her words were in another language. Another language that the woman never heard before. But the song sounded oh so beautiful. It felt like she was telling her it was okay with just a simple song. Her voice radiated throughout the house._

 _A glow began to slowly emerge, sending out little waves of light. Light that felt so warm. The woman couldnt help but stare with her mouth a gap. She never felt so warm before. The boy body began to glow soflty, light waves washing over his body. After the song was over, hinata finished off with a hum and sigh. The boy's skin was no longer pale, but his normal tan was coming back. His chest stopped heaving and he fell into a deep slumber._

 _"BLESS YOU! BLESS YOU!" The woman cried kissing both of Hinata's cheeks before throwing herself onto the boy. She began to wheep over him saying words that Hinata couldnt understand. Hinata slwoly got up on weak wobbly legs. She made her way out the room as best as she could before collapsing. Her vision blurring and her hands shook beneath her. She began to cough, blood splattering into her hand. Her body shook violently._

 _The boy was more sick than she had inticipated. The woman found her current state and gasped running out. She heard her cries for help,"GUARDS GUARDS!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Hinata watched as the floor faded in and out. It took a while before Toneri was picking her up. Carrying her out the house._

 _"You foolish woman!" he hissed. "You know you arent suppose to help those that are too sick, you couldve killed yourelf." Hinata's head lolled around. She was too weak to even say anything. A sad look was on Toneri's face. "I dont want anything to happen to you. I tell the guards to send the ill away for a reason. I dont want you to get hurt Hinata. You mean so much to me..." Hinata's eyes closed due to exhaustion. But she heard the last thing he said._

She reopened them to stare blankly at the forest. Her eyes dark and heavy.

"They are right on our heels" Naruto chuckles. "This will be interesting."

"Yes.. yes it will." Hinata's nails bite into her palm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews, im glad you guys are liking this dark twisted story of mine. And again im sorry if the flashbacks were a little confusing. This chapter is a bit longer, but some important information is in this one.**

The group of men were already upon them. There were no aggression however to Hinata's surprise. They followed slightly behind, but none made the move to close in on them.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Hinata said low enough for Naruto to hear.

"Mm.."

Naruto thought for a moment. He glanced at the crow that followed above.

"I think it's because they are trying to find where Sasuke is sleeping..." He shrugged a bit.

"Do you think they've done this before? Why didn't they find him before?"

"Maybe because Sasuke would release the mind control over the person when he realized they were being followed. But im not entirely sure honestly."

"Would it be bad if we led them to him?"

"Well i don't think the teme thinks so, Im sure we can handle them. They are gonna be a bit more annoying than the bandits however.

Hinata nodded her head. She looked back to see distant shadows.

"Hold on tight."

Hinata's hold tighten around Naruto as they dashed quickly to the left. They found themselves going down on a side of a cliff. Hinata looked down in awe. Trees were looming out of the dark pit below them. It appeared to get darker and darker the lower they went. She heard the gallops of the horses not too far behind.

"Follow them closely. We dont know what the vampire king has up his sleeves." one of the men called.

"Yeah but this is the farthest weve ever gotten... why is he leading us this far?"

Hinata listened to the chatter silently. No voices were familair to her.

"It could be a trap..."

"Or, the king is getting desperate. He hasnt mind controlled anyone succesfully in years. What poor souls does he have under his belt this time."

Hinata was glad it was dark enough to hide them, they did not recognize her from behind.

"We are almost there.." Naruto whispered lowly. The horse veered to the right landing onto the bottom of the dark pit. It's hooves echoed on the hard rock floor. The darkness hid most of the trees, making them look like dark shadows. Crows lined up at the top trees. Red eyes glowing. Being in a place like this could make anyone go crazy and start hallucinating. Hinata had never been to the dark forest. No one dares to travel into the woods willingly. According to Naruto they had believed the vampire king was dead. But they found some people that were hypnotized. This made the kingdom take action, leaving traps around the entry of fang. It allowed them to know if anyone crosses it. Anyone who does are fools or hypnotized because the area is forbidden.

The horse weaved between the trees gracefully. A bright light emmited from behind them. Someone had a light shard. Its white light cast a glow in the darkness. Hinata faced forward, she didnt want them to see her face.

"When we get there, we have to capture these two, no one is allowed into the castle!"

"GOT IT" the men said in unison

Hinata let out a small gasp as the horse broke free from the woods. in front of them was a long, dark, stone, bridge. The bridge was very wide but pieces of it was broken. this allowed hinata to see the complete darkness underneath. Where did that lead to? How long would someone fall before coming face to face with death? A brow rose, falling in complete darkness and not know when one will meet the floor. How disturbing. She giggled to herself.

"Alright move in men!"

The horses behind them began to gain speed, Naruto whipped the reigns of his own horse. Unfortunately, the horse had been going on for a while. The stallion was a lot tired than the horses behind.

"Well then, ready to cause mayhem ?"

After that question was said, a looming dark building rose before them on the other side of the bridge. Red eyes seemed to scatter among the castle. Making the castle look as though it was alive. The bird above them cawed loudly, and the other birds began to caw. It sounded unpleasant. The birds caw echoing amongst themselves, as if rejoicing.

"THATS IT! WE FOUND IT!" one of the men yelled.

"Toneri would be proud of us, imagine the gold he will bless us?"

"And the ladiesss!"

At the thought of Toneri Hinata's face formed into a snarl. Her hand shook slightly as she whipped her arm behind her blasting the men back. Gasps, and yelps could be heard, but no one was harmed. Naruto continued to trot across the bridge with a grin on his face.

"Wha-" "WHAT WAS THAT!"

The men questioned but continued chasing .

Hinata looked back slightly to see them.

There were seven of the men. All clad in their kingdoms armor. A leaf crest on their chest plate. helmets were on top of their heads so Hinata could not see who they were.

"Well if it's a fight they want, it' a fight they are gonna get!"

The man in front unleashed his sword. He placed his gem in the pocket of blade; which brought his sword to an impressive glow.

"HIYAH!" the man sent his arm down sending a blast of light at them. They veered to the left nearly dodging it. The light continued a bit ahead of them before disappearing, slowly dimming out. The horse was panting. It was clearly out of energy. It wouldnt be able to dodge another one of those.

"Naruto."

"Hinata."

Naruto looked at her with a smile. It would make anyone else possibly pee themselves. It was the most twisted smile Hinata had ever seen, but it made her smile. Her own twisted smile.

Before the men could register what was going on the two on the horse jumped off the horse, leaping high into the air.

Their shadows disappeared quickly into the darkness above.

"WHAT THE HEL-"

both figures came crashing back down sending the horse and their riders back. The men toppled off their horse landing on the bridge.

"How.." The first one to get up asked.

"Not how.. who." the leader got up holding on to his sword that beamed.

The seven men stared in horror as the person in front of them was no other then

"Hinata?"

The men stood with their swords drawn facing the two people. Hinata stood straight with her chin high, Naruto to her right. His tail and ears were not present. He wanted to watch the interaction without being a distraction. The horses got up sensing the danger and ran back to safety.

"Hinata.. how? The angel... the angel is here?"

"Impossible!"

The men chattered amongst themselves, but never took their eyes off of her. Their stance were defensive.

"Are you surprised?" Hinata questioned with a raised brow.

The leader gulped slowly, raising his sword up.

"Wait!" One of the soldier rushed forward. "T-that couldnt be her..!"

"And why is that? B-because i-i was banished." Hinata asked with a tilt to her head, mock laced into her words. She even began to poke her fingers together like she used to. She glanced at the men with a flutter to her lashes.

The men were not moved . None of them said anything.

"Why dont you go ahead and tell her? you already know she shouldnt be here. She should be dead correct? Isnt that what you want to say?" Naruto chuckled.

"Silence you! And you! If you are here that only means that.. you have become a dark angel. Am i correct? so the prophecy was true."

Hinata stared at the men. Her eyes big before she began to laugh. She threw her head back in delight," Are you.. are you fucking serious! Are you telling me that the prophecy is only true because of what the king did to me!? Naruto..!?" She looked at her servant. A wide smile on her crazed face. Her hands up as if they caught her stealing. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"WHAAT IRONY!" the two laughed together, Hinata clasped her hands in front of her. Naruto even went as far as slapping his knee, " So it would appear that the whole kingdom did know!" Hinata said bewteen laughs.

"And after all you did for them?" Naruto put a hand under his chin

"THATS ENOUGH!" The leader slashed a light at them. Hinata and Naruto leaned back a bit letting the light go straight pass them. Humor was gone on their faces.

"Dont speak ill about our king. he did what he had to do. Just like all the kings before him. If he didnt damn you then you wouldve became the dark angel eventually. It's what's bound to happen, to all angels."

Hinata looked at them with new found fury. "What do you mean by.. all the other kings before him..."

The men stepped back feeling a different kind of dark energy. Dark energy they never felt before.

The leader only stared at her. He was the only on that didnt take a step back.

Hinata could only think of her mother and grandmother.. The angels that came before her...and the angels that came before her mother and grandmother "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!"

But no one said anything. Hinata was starting to get angry. SHe looked at Naruto. He only stared ahead. He looked at the men but his eyes werent looking at them truly.

"Naruto?" her anger stalling for a second. A sad look on her face

"Hime.. you aren't the first angel to be damned to that abyss. And neither will you be the last."

Hinata gasped. She blinked rapidly. Imagining her mother and grandmother having their wings ripped away from them as well. And the other angels before them. This is what the kingdom did? Had they been doing this for years? Hinata looked down at her feet. Her chest heaving. She couldnt believe this. Her black tears slowly graced her face. They were going to betray her from the start. Everyone. Everyone already knew! It wasnt something that just came up, they've been doing this for years!

Does her father know? Do the angel above know about this? What about Hanabi? Shes next in line to help the world in its need of darkness. Hinata began to breath heavy. darkness, evil. If she continues this way, Hanabi will be sent down to earth to stop her. And then betrayed after shes done. Theyve been used. The moment they were born to the moment they are cast aside. Hinata began to cry. Her hands clenching.

Naruto stared at her. His eyes getting dark, his ears growing out of his head and his tail enlarging behind him.

The crows began to caw loudly as if they were being strangled. Their caws not sounding normal.

Hinata looked at the scared men before her and she let out a hateful cry. realizing her fate. and her angel family.

Hinata stepped to Naruto grabbing his face. Her teeth grinding together in anger.

"KILL THEM KILL THEM! KillTHEM ALL!" Hinata cried her words smashed together. Her hands shook with hatred. Her head leaned forward, she stared at the ground, her black tears hitting her bare feet. She was too shocked. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands slowly bringing them to his mouth one my one. He placed a kiss on both.

"Of Course my love." he growled. His voice deep, it sounded inhumane. Hinata's wide hateful eyes looked upon him. His teeth too wide for his human mouth. His eyes a bright blood red with a slit in both of them. His whiskers were black.

Before everyones eyes Naruto dashed forward. His body contorted wildly and grew. Hinata watched as a red fox stood in front of her. It was a medium size fox, one she could ride if she wanted to. It roared into the air throwing its head back.

The men screamed and ran backwards, all except the one. He wielded his light sword and swung it at Naruto. The fox leaped side to side quickly as more light arcs came his way.

"Die DEMON!" The man yelled jumping away from a tail. Arros came shooting across from the bridge. the men had found their bows and arrows on their horses and were back to fight.

Naruto's tails came up to block all of the arrows. His tail wipped forward destroying the last of the arrows on his way. The leader rolled around the fox and whipped his sword at Naruto's legs. Naruto jumped out of the way landing closer to the other men. He quickly ran towards them, intent on getting rid of the extras. The leader was about to chase him before Hinata stepped in front of him. He would be lying if he said the angel didnt scare him. So much rage and power radiated from her. And her eyes screamed death.

The leader stood up holding his sword up at her. They walked around in circles, neither of them getting cloer to each other. Their eyes locked on.

"ARGH!" He finally took the moment to lunge forward with his sword held high. He slashed forward at hinata. She dodged left and right. Her hands burned an angry dark purple. She shot an orb and countered the light sword. Slowly it took a similar form as the sword it came into contact with. She pushed her sword back onto him sending him back. The man was not about to give up anytime soon. he just hoped his team could handle the other demon. He was ready to die for his kingdom. He stabbed his sword forward and hinata stepped to the side. the two traded more blows before dashing back from each other. Hinata's face seemed to take on a permanent snarl. She looked disgusting to the man. Once such a beautiful angel had turned to the darkness.

To his delight he had found the woman was not used to wielding a sword. Their dance was one sided with him taking the lead. He grinned. Him taking down the dark angel? He'd might even become king himself if he can get the upper hand on her. He dashed left and threw an arc of light at her she blocked it with her dark sword, but before she could regain her stance he was upon her . Kneeling low he dashed forward with a powerful thrust to her stomach. The sword went straigh into her stomach producing blood from her mouth. The blood rained upon his helmet, and he smiled with glee. Her sword disappeared leaving a dark smoke. But to his horror the woman looked at him with a smile on her face. Her blood painting her lips like lipstick.

Hinata grabbed the mans shoulders and a dark glow began to radiate around his body.

"Ive never tried this on a human, so here goes nothing." She smiled wickedly. the man tried to move away but found a darkness pouring from the womans stomach that held his hands in place on the sword. He began to feel weak, his legs trembled and he fell onto his knees. His hands still on the swords handle. She stared darkly at him as her eyes peared from under her bangs. The man began to wheeze as he lost the color to his skin, he began to turn pale and his skin began to sink in as if he hadnt eaten in weeks. Hinata however apeared to glow and radiate. Getting stronger as she drained the man dry. Just like she drained all the trees and grass in the forest.

"I will destroy everything. And you will be the first of many to fall." She whispered. The sword in her stomach was let go seeing as the man couldnt even move if he wanted to. His arms dangled to his side and his face looked as though it were a ghost.

"N-neverrrr" He whispered out."ARRggh-" the man began to scream as best as he could.

Hinata began to laugh maniacally as her stomach began to heal itself. The torn part of her dress only showed her bare skin where she was once pierced.

Draining the rest of his life the man turned grey and then to dust, crumbling down to her feet.

Hinata stared at the pile with a tilt to her head.

"Interesting." She sighed, looking towards the end of the bridge. She heard nothing as she stared into the darkness. Stepping forward she began to cross the bridge. Her hand glowed with her dark purple energy. When she got closer to where Naruto was she heard crunching noises. She held up her hand producing more light to see naruto sitting on top of bodies. He was eating an arm gleefuly.

"AH...Konoha may have the best tasting people. " Naruto said with a flick of his tail. His ears wiggled delightfully.

"Why didnt you tell me." Hinata looked at him sadly.

"Didnt think that was something that was needed to be said after you just got out of hell." Naruto shrugged. "I was gonna tell you.. eventually."

Hinata sighed looking at the ground.

"CAW CAW!"

birds began to squak wildly from in front of them. Hinata lifted up her hand to sse the crows carrying a body towards them. It wiggled and fought with the birds as best as it could.

"LET ME GO!.. ahh!"

The birds dropped the knight right in the middle of the two.

The man looked between the two nervously before scooting back on his butt towards the edge of the bridge.

"P-PLEASE SPARE ME!"

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other before a child like giggle escaped Hinata's lips.

"i Got an idea."

Naruto only chuckled.

"OH GOD PLEASE NO!"

Naruto was now holding the man over the side of the bridge. His tails were the only thing keeping him from falling. Hinata was leaning over the side with her head in her hands and elbows resting on the stone railing.

"How far down you think it is?"

"I dunno, wanna make a bet?" Naruto asked playfully with a cheeky grin.

Hinata tapped her chin slightly, thinking to herself,"Maybe about a good minute worth of screaming."

"Oooh..hm" the two looked at each other talking as the man before them continusly screamed his head off.

"Ill say, a good 2 minutes."

"That deep?"

"yeah the teme is dramatic."

Hinata laughed tossing her hair out her face.

"Alright let it rip!" Naruto yelled dropping the man.

The two watched as the man disappeared into the darkness below them, alll while screaming.

Narutos ears perked up to listen a bit longer as he went.

"Hmm.."

"I dont hear anything."

"Yeah, i didnt even hear a splat!" Naruto huffed.

"Maybe it was a lot longer than that." Hinata sighed twirling around to set her back to the railing.

"Ah oh well none of us wins" Naruto walked back to his feast.

"Hungry?"

"Im fine thank you." Hinata smiled looking at the bodies.

"Some day you have to give it a try." Naruto reached down for an arm when Hinata rushed forward, "S-Stop!"

"What?"

Hinata gulped holding onto Naruto's forearm.

"I.. I know this boy." Hinata knelt down moving the black hair from the boys face. His soft breaths hit her hand. He was still alive.

"Okay... but dont you technically know all of them?" Naruto gestured around comically. He was stumped that Hinata was stopping him from his hard earned meal.

"This.. this one is a little different. He only joined the knights because of me...After i healed him he came to me with the brightest smile. 'Im going to protect the kingdom, just like you did.' He told me." Hinata's thumb began to caress the boys red cheeks.

Naruto just stared with his hands on his hips. "So we are just gonna let him live?"

"I-I dont know yet."She looked at Naruto with confusion in her eyes. She looked back at the boy, he had matured quite a lot.

"Konohamaru" Hinata whispered to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the support ! I love you guys**

Hinata looked at the massive mansion. In the darkness she didn't know where it began and where it ended. The Crows also added a nice, disturbing, touch.

The fallen angel stood there with an awe expression.

"So are you gonna go in.. or what?" Naruto came up behind her carrying the sleeping boy. Naruto couldn't understand her little attachment to the boy. But he hoped that she wouldn't get cold feet on him when the time is critical.

"Y-yes! Let's go." Hinata walked to the looming double doors. Two crow statues were on either side. The wooden door looked old and rundown, but still sturdy. She placed a hand on the cold door handle and twisted the handle. Her slowness was starting to kill Naruto.

A foot came up behind Hinata kicking the door in. Naruto walked into the dark opening as if it were his own home.

"TEME! KNOCK KNOCK YOU POOR SON OF A BITCH!"

Hinata giggles following closely behind. Oh dear. The crazy shenanigans these boys are gonna bring her. She hoped that they won't be too much for her to handle.

Naruto tossed the sleeping boy roughly on the ground. A soft groan escaping his lips.

"Are you sure the crows won't eat him?"

"Huh..? Yeah.. maybe . Well not if he's in here." Naruto shrugged toeing the body.

Hinata looked around the big area, before she could even move another muscle the candles began to slowly flicker one by one.

The place was beautiful. For such an ugly outside the interior was finely decorated. Smooth leather couches sat by the wall. In the middle of the area a huge staircase reached up high. The floor carpeted in red, will gold designs. Dusty pictures hung up on the wall, with black figures. A giant chandelier of candles hung above her head.

"Wow..." Hinata whispered

"It's not that great." Naruto said with a hint of jealousy. Naruto didn't particularly have a place he stayed. He slept in cozy dens, or caves. But he enjoyed roaming the land freely causing mayhem.

The crow they had been following swooped in from the door behind them. It quickly shut after it entered. It's slow flaps could be heard as it took a dive landing on the railing of the stairs.

"After you my lady."

Hinata ascended the stairs with Naruto close behind her. She tossed a hesistand glance at Konohamaru, but did not falter in her steps.

"He'll be fine."

"I know. I just. I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't even know why I told you to stop. He is in fact an enemy."

"Yeah I don't know why you told me to stop either."

Hinata stopped at the top of the stairs to give Naruto the best scowl she could muster up. This only made Naruto grin.

"Okay. I get it. He's someone that you've known before. But you have to remember that they didn't care for you."

"This one was different Naruto." She sighed following the bird down the hall.

"How so?"

"He seemed innocent. Even though he might have known.. he just seemed more grateful that I saved him."

"Well didn't they all? You saved the whole kingdom! All of them seemed innocent in the beginning." Naruto's rough voice bounced off the wall. Hinata could sense slight irritation in his voice.

She stopped turning towards him. "Well just give me time to think about it."

"There's nothing to think about Hinata, just kill him!" Naruto stopped as well and they had a stare off. Hinatas hands on her hips and Naruto's crosses in front of his chest.

"CAWWW" the bird squeaked at the two breaking up the battle.

"Alright alright!," Naruto called to the bird. "Let's see what teme thinks huh? Maybe for the first time we can agree on something."

"Well of course he's going to disagree with me."

"Oh really? And why do you think that?"

A smug smile crossed his face.

"B-because..-"

CRACK-

"What was..-" Naruto's ears perked up but before he could finish the house began to shake as if an earthquake had struck. The candles began to wiggle and the light flickered off.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped as the mansion shifted.

"fucking hell!" Naruto cursed as he was sent to the floor.

Hinata tried to grasp for anything to hold herself up but she was tossed around. The mansion groaned and felt alive. Hinata hit a wall and just when she thought it get worse the mansion began to settle down.

"Ugh.." She groaned coughing a bit. Dust had clogged the air around her.

"Naruto?" She called.

But there was no answer.

"Great." Hinata sighed getting up. The candles began to light themselves again but to Hinatas surprise she was somewhere else. The room was spacious with mirrors about. A large wooden wardrobe sat to the side. It would appear she was in an octagon dressing room. Plush furniture for seating were to the side .

"Caw!"

Hinata whipped her head to see a black coffin lying down across the room. The bird sat on top of it.

She got up dusting her dress off before making her way to the coffin.

Was this where Sasuke was? It had to be.

Hinata thought to herself.

She looked down at the coffin , admiring the carvings. She half expected the coffin to just pop open but it did not. The bird jumped off the coffin as she reached to open it. Slowly she gripped side and lifted the top. A long creaking sound accompanying the old coffin. She quickly tossed it up only to gasp at the sight.

Inside was a pale man that looked like he was skin and bones. The cheeks were sunken in and the rib cage barely had much. She could count the bones if she wanted to. The hands were crossed upon his chest, the fingers slender and bony. If he were any paler she would've mistaken him for a skeleton.

Her eyes moved across the body to reach his eyes that were closed. There wasn't even hair upon his head. He looked, freakishly disgusting.

"Sasuke..." Hinata whispered

There was no movement for a while. So she tried again.

What was she even expecting, the man looked dead. More dead than she expected a vampire to be.

"Sasu-"

But the mans mouth slowly opened. His cracked lips moving but no words came out. Only air.

What was she supposed to do?

Hinata kneeled before the coffin dumbfounded trying to see if she could hear the man.

"Sasuke?"

She leaned over to put her ear next to his mouth. Her hair falling over, spilling onto his chest.

"B-"

She felt his breath tickle her ear, but she was trying desperately To understand the man.

"Blood-" a cracked and weak voice whispered to her.

"Blood?" She repeated again.

"Caw!" The bird squawked at her.

Of course! Hinata thought to herself as she jumped back. She looked at her wrist coming up with an idea to produce said blood.

A clatter was heard next to her and she looked to her side to see the bird had brought her a knife. She grasped the leather handle, thanking the bird, and brought it upon her wrist.

She winced as the cold metal touched her skin. Dropping the knife into her lap she reached her hand over trying to cup any blood that fell.

Her wrist bled profusely, dripping into the vampires open mouth. She stared as her blood splattered upon his lips. She wasn't sure how much blood he would need but she'd hope it was enough.

Nothing seemed to happen for a long while. Hinata was almost nervous that her blood wouldn't help at all. But then she saw his throat began to move, gulping the blood down. His mouth moved closing and opening like a hungry baby bird. A bony hand shot up to grasp hinatas wrist bringing it closer.

Teeth but into Hinata making her breath hitch. As the seconds went by the man seemed to change drastically. Another hand reached up to grasp her arm as if she would pull away. As weak as he was it wouldn't take much for Hinata to do as such. But she needed the vampire to be back to his original self. Who knows how long the man was starving.

The man ate at her hungrily, blood was oozing down his chin and his neck. Hinata began to feel a bit dizzy, her breathing getting heavy.

If he keeps this up I'm gonna loose a lot of blood. She thought to herself.

But before she could make a move to retract her hand the mans eyes shot open. Red eyes she'd never seen before in her lifetime. There were black rings in his eyes and dots that began to circle. Hinata couldn't look away. They began to spin wildly and she felt her whole world was spinning. Her pulse quickened, and her chest heaved. The man was ravishing her wrist. Black specs appeared in her vision and they began to grow. Soon she found darkness, and all she could see were those spinning red eyes.

 **this chapter was a little short but the next one should be out sometime this week maybe even tomorrow ! Don't forget to review and thank you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata groaned reaching a hand up to her head. Her head was pounding. Her mind but a fog. Her eyes slowly opened to see a dark roof.

 _Where am I?_ She wondered

Her vision a bit blurred.

Her head lolled to the side, a cushiony pillow underneath her. She was met with double vision of a figure kneeling before her.

"Wa-" her voice cracked a bit. Hinata blinked a few times before the two blurs merged into a handsome man.

Black orbs stared at her. An endless pit of darkness. The man was a bit pale but not so much as before. Lushes hair was upon his hair which resembled a ducks butt. He wore black pants and a robe to match. His chest bare like marble. Dried up blood was on his chin and some on his chest. He continued to stare at her as she took in his appearance.

"Sasuke?" She asked weakly trying to push herself up with her forearms.

A sly smirk graced his beautiful face. A face that could charm any woman.

"You will have to forgive me for draining so much of your blood. I've never tasted anything so... delightful." He spoke smoothly, touching her now healed wrist.

Hinata fell back down onto the couch, she felt weak. A displeased sigh escaping her parted lips.

" You look a lot like your mother." He spoke up.

"Excuse me?"

"Your mother. You hold a close resemblance to her. That little stunt I pulled was supposed to be pay back for her locking me in here for who knows how long."

"My mother? She was the one that trapped you here?"

He nodded his head," she did not kill me however, I believe she thought I'd have more use for future, or it was to torment me."

" but didn't you know we were coming? We followed your bird." Hinata watched as Sasuke grabbed a nearby cup of water. He offered it to her.

How the tables have turned.

She quickly gulped down the water and thanked him.

"My bird? I lost too much power, none of my crows could even leave this place. I've tried many times, but I wasn't aware of your presence until you entered the mansion "

Hinata raised a brow. "But..-"

"HIYAH!"

The wall across from them exploded, sending chunks of wood flying everywhere. The mirrors were tossed to the ground shattering in a million pieces.

Sasuke shielded Hinata in case anything got to her.

After the dust began to clear up, Naruto in all his glory stood on the destroyed pile.

"Temeee" Naruto growled. He saw the weak state Hinata was in. Her power was slowly being drained and that's when he decided, to hell with the mansion.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied casually. He stood up, fixing his robe.

"Did this bastard hurt you hime." Naruto's nose was in a snarl. He stepped closer like a deranged man. His tail swishing in anger. Ears pointed like daggers.

"Calm down fox boy, I didn't drain her dry."

"You drained her enough." Naruto and Sasuke began to do a dance walking around each other. Eyes never leaving the other.

"Wait guys ." Hinata began trying to get herself up.

"Rest easy, I'll handle this. I knew we shouldn't have trusted you." Naruto spoke to Hinata but stayed his gaze on Sasuke.

"It was an accident," he shrugged," lost a bit if control."

"Can it bird brain, why else would you separate us? So you could drink up all of her blood? You and I both know how strong angel blood is."

This brought a soft chuckle from Sasuke. " why would I want to hurt the precious angel? Hinata was it ?" The last part Sasuke glances at the weak woman trying to get up. "Why don't we stop this pointless game and talk about why you are here?"

"Yeah.." Naruto cracked is knuckles, and his neck."after I beat your ass!" The two lunged at each other, a speed Hinata hadn't seen Naruto use. The figures blurred in and out, punching and kicking each other. Each one an equal match for the other.

"Guys!" Hinata tried to call weakly.

But the two were already in a heated battle. Naruto clawing with his claws and Sasuke smoothly dodging him. Even though he hadn't had any blood for years, they could tell that Hinatas blood was aiding him, making him an equal opponent.

"Honestly Naruto, how could you bring such a beautiful angel to me and not expect me to try her!" Sasuke dashes around Naruto's tails.

"It wasn't my idea to save your dumb ass, I was gonna let you ROT!" Naruto quickly leapt into the air spinning around creating a blur of red. The tails came slashing out slashing Sasuke to shreds, but the once Sasuke bursted into crows. The crows cawed loudly separating and forming back into Sasuke behind Naruto.

"Still the same dobe." Sasuke pulled a long sword out of thin air about to stab Naruto from behind.

"STOP!" Hinata yelled out reaching for them, scared to see Naruto hurt. And Sasuke stopped. In fact Sasuke froze. Taking this time Naruto spun around and leaped backwards. He stopped though, a raised brow.

Sasuke was frozen in his spot. A low growl escaping his lips.

Everyone was shocked. But not as shocked as the angel.

Hinatas still raised hand stayed still. A confused look on her face. All was quiet.

"PFT- hahahah!" Naruto began to laugh tossing his head back. "Would you look at that! The poor vampire king can't even move!" Naruto danced around Sasuke laughing.

"I-I don't know how." Hinata looked at Sasuke. His eyes glaring dangerously at her.

"Is this a joke." He hissed.

"Just stop fighting please. I need you both." Hinata felt Sasuke body as if it were attached to her finger tips. She slowly lowered her hand and Sasuke slowly knelt to the ground. A pissed off look painted his face. And he looked like he wanted to kill Hinata.

What a great start... Hinata gulped.

" Sasuke , we came here so you could help us. That's why we followed the bird here. We wouldn't have known you were here without that crow."

" what crow.. I told you the longer I stayed in the coffin the more power I lost. Can you release me your highnessss." Sasuke sneered.

"Sasuke stop being a jackass, we followed your crow it was trying to talk to Hinata the whole time. But you are right. I honestly thought your crows all disappeared." Naruto scratched his chin.

Hinata's arm began to grow weak and she dropped it, but as soon as she did Sasuke dashes at her, sword intent on cutting her down. He stopped just at her neck when a loud CAW screeched at them.

Hinata gasped feeling the cold steel slice her neck just a bit. Sasukes eyes stared at her. Those devilish red eyes that make her lose focus.

"This crow you idiot!" Naruto yelled behind him.

Sasuke got up looking at the crow on Naruto's shoulder. He sheathed his sword away , his eyes turning back to black.

Hinata let out a sigh. Boy this did not go how she wanted it to.

"That crow... it is not mine."

Sasuke reaches his arm out and the crow flew to him landing on his arm. It began to nuzzle him lovingly. And he pet it with a look of compassion.

"This crow is Itachi's"

"Itachi?" Hinata questioned.

"What!" Naruto looked surprised.

"Who is Itachi ?" Hinata asked.

"He's my brother ." Sasuke looked at Hinata with an apologetic expression.

"It would appear my brother is still alive. He brought you to me for a reason. I suppose you must be the, dark angel. The one we've been waiting for."

Hinata blinked a few times. Someone else knew of her presence? But how? How did he find her so quickly ?

" oh great! Two Sasukes? What are the goddamn odds..." Naruto mumbled to himself.

" I will listen. What is it that you need from me?"

Hinata smiled a bit," I want to destroy konoha Kingdom."

" oh? So you know of the misfortune of the angels? Smart girl."

" would you help me?"

" for saving me? I will lend you my sword." Sasuke kneeled down offering his hand, just like Naruto had.

Hinata sat up placing her hand in his. He kissed her hand but before she could move back he grabbed her hand bringing her forward. Their noses but not so far, his eyes red and angry again.

" But don't you ever try to control me again." He said threateningly.

Hinata bit he lip nervously. This boy was flip flopping all over the place.

" will you shut up already !" Naruto rolled his eyes. He had no doubt that the more power Hinata gained she'd be stronger than Sasuke and him. He did not appreciate Sasuke looking down on his little angel. Small she was but soon she'd be a force to be reckoned.

Sasuke released Hinatas hand and stood up, his eyes black again.

" So, if you are the dark angel , why do you still wear the clothes you came to earth in?"

Hinata places a hand on her dress," I don't know.." she looked at it's white purity. The dress that all angels wore.

" it won't do. Since you have me now, I guess I have to take care of you better than the dobe." He nodded his head toward Naruto for emphasis. Naruto only stuck his tongue out at him.

" what do you mean?" Hinata absently pet her dress like it was a memento, one she hated very much.

Sasuke beckoned Hinata to his wardrobe. " this used to be my mother's changing room. She had all sorts of dresses, some I'm sure you'd fine more of your taste."

Hinata slowly got up on shaky legs, Naruto was quick to her side wrapping an arm around her waist.

" I gotcha." He smirked at her.

She blushed up at him before making her way to the wardrobe.

There were a lot of fine dresses that Hinata couldn't choose from.

" well I don't know... they all look beautiful."

" here, this was my mother's favorite. I think it would be better that the scraps you have on." Sasuke handed her a black and red dress. It's arms were laced and so was the bottom half. The top part would possibly squeeze her chest, and it had black frilly lace on top of the bust area.

" it's gorgeous.." Hinata whispered looking at the fancy dress.

" hey what about the dress I picked out for you!" Naruto said playfully.

" it didn't really fit. But good taste I guess." Hinata smiled at him. " okay , I'll wear this one. "

Sasuke handed her the dress before walking towards the opening Naruto had created.

" come on you pervert." Sasuke called.

" she might need some help!"

Hinata gently pushed on Naruto's chest." It's okay I can get dressed."

" are ya sureee."

" yes Naruto ."

" fineee." Naruto whined " hurry up though , me and teme don't get along very much I might need you to freeze him again so I don't slam his face into the dirt." Naruto quickly retreated allowing Hinata to put on the dress. "Hey teme! By the way did you separate us so I wouldn't see how hideously ugly you were ?!"

Hinata let out a small laugh, she'd have to hurry before her boys beat each other up out of boredom

After she had the dress on she stared at herself in the remaining mirror that was left. She felt beautiful. The dress did however push up her breast making her look scandalous but she found she didn't mind at all.

Now she felt like true dark angel. Naruto and Sasuke appeared behind her one on either side.

" looks nice." Sasuke grinned

" eh." Naruto shrugged

And Hinata couldn't help the snort that escaped her. She felt like a queen with her two right hand men at her side. She hoped Sasuke would be more like Naruto, but so far she'd have to work on him more. She needed to show him that she meant business. She also felt that Naruto would help her if Sasuke put her in any real danger that she couldn't handle.

" I have the dress... now I need the throne."

" woah baby steps sweetie, we still need that army."

"CAW." The bird landed on her shoulder.

" Yes.. an army." Hinata began to pet the bird with a twisted smile.

i really liked how sasukes and Naruto's relationship was when they were kids. They would pick on each other but they still looked out for one another. I know a lot of people hate Sasuke but the dynamic playful duo is so much fun. I couldn't put Sasuke on the other team.

SPLASH-ATTACK : you had made a comment that Sasuke was watching, but actually it wasn't Sasuke ! I didn't want to spoil it but it was the creep Itachi hahha!

RAVENSHADOW: it was Hinata who got him back- with humiliation lol

Don't forget to review and thank you guys for reading :)!


	11. Chapter 11

Konohamaru felt groggy. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, attempting to wet them. They were dry and cracked. He silently cursed to himself. He felt like his body was tossed around like a rag doll.

Taking his mind off his aching bones, he tuned in to the sounds around him. A light noise could be heard. It sounded like a horses hooves. Listening closely the boy concluded that it was. He realized that he was throw over the horses behind, like a sack of meat. His stomach hurt from the pressure.

"Just let me eat him."

He heard a rough voice speak.

"I barely had anything for years, I think his blood would be more beneficial for me. Seeing that you had quite enough food."

Another voice spoke, this time more smooth.

"Are you callin me fat teme!"

"Hm- such gluttony is disgusting. Do you just eat to eat? You should be glad that you digest your food so quickly, or else you'd be the size of a mountain."

"Earth to teme I'm a fucking demon Fox! My true form could eat a whole village."

"no one is eating him." A new voice intervene.

Konohamaru knew that voice. It was the same voice that he heard when he was on his death bed many moons ago. That beautiful angel. Oh how he wished to see her again. He only joined the knights for her. To please her. But little did he know about the misfortune that was to befall her. Why did they do it? After all she had done. Why did his kingdom practice such barbaric practices...

But now she is something else. Something scary and vicious. And maybe that's why they cast her to the side. When he saw her on the bridge he was speechless. There she had stood in her pretty white dress, with her beautiful dark hair... perhaps more dark than he recalled. But everything else seemed different . Her skin didn't seem to glow bright as before and her eyes. Her eyes were dark and lost the love they held before.

He was terrified of this new woman. She wasn't the angel he knew. Hell she wasn't an angel at all. She didn't give off a feeling of protection. No- that scream- that ear piercing shriek! Such anger and power... everything about her pulsed this...dangerous gut wrenching feeling. It promised destruction. Shook him in his boots.

Not even his leader seemed to be able to hold her off. And his friends were killed as well. Marco, the other knight that was with them, was so afraid that he ran away. What a coward. The man was older than him and even he stayed. Konohamaru wondered what had happened to Marco. Did he escape? Or die a horrible death?

But maybe he should've ran too. Seeing a big fox running at them- yeah what were they thinking. They just had some bad luck to run into not only the forsaken angel but also the demon fox.

But he wasn't in heaven? Was he now a prisoner of war? Or just bait? He had no family. No one would miss him. He lost his real parents when he was so young he couldn't even began to picture their faces. His adoptive mother had died from an illness before he was fully an adult. They barely had any money to keep up with the treatment. So what did he have? He had nothing.

"Wow- the misery pouring from this boy is intoxicating."

"Maybe he realized his predicament.."

he heard the voices mock him. Mock his misery.

Konohamaru jumped off the horse putting on his best war face. He wasn't going to let them mock him any further. But unfortunately for him He moved too quickly for his body and fell down on his butt.

"Ow-" he massaged his wounded behind.

Shadows towered over him and he looked up to see possibly all his worse nightmares as a child(and adult) combined.

To his right was the vampire king Sasuke. He wore a dark cloak over him and black plants. He had black boots to make his dark outfit complete. His hood covered his head but black spikes of hair peaked out.

His perfect features had no marks. He looked down at him with a look of pure boredom.

To his left was the demon fox Naruto. He had on his signature black and red pants. Scars all over his chest. And whiskers on his face. To Konohamaru's surprise The only thing that looked untouched was his bare feet. His shockingly blonde hair looked a mess. Naruto had his hands on his hips looking at Konohamaru like a child.

But in the middle of the dark trio was the angel. Hinata had on her black and red dress. Her breast full and perky. Her hair long and shaping her face. She looked down on him with confusion.

"Y-you guys are all wearing black and red..." Konohamaru couldn't help the child like comment. The boy was only 18.

Naruto snickered.

"Hey I guess we are, maybe that should be the kingdoms color when we splash the bodies against the walls and burn everything to ashes." Naruto looked at his partners with a bend to his hip.

Sasuke only looked at Hinata and back at the boy. "So what will it be princess. Kill him now? Or kill him later?"

The boy scoot on his butt until his back hit a tree. He didn't want to be any where near this group.

The dark woman stepped lightly forward and bent down to Konohamaru's level. A small smile reached her lips.

"You joined the knights." She spoke softly. She reached up with a single finger and touched the leaf crescent on his armor.

"Just like you said you would."

Konohamaru didn't understand what him joining the knights had to do with the situation now but he'd take any distraction at this point.

He brought a dirty hand up to wipe the sweat that stuck his black hair to his face.

"Y-yeah l... I said I would.."

Hinata continued to trace the leaf, humming softly to herself.

"How's your mother?"

"S-she fell ill- and couldn't fight it off..."

"Hm..." Hinata replied sadly.

" if-" Hinata bit her lip " if I let you go will you go far far away and never look back?"

A gasp escaped Konohamaru's lips followed by a

"What!" By Naruto And a

"Hm" by Sasuke.

"Will you leave this behind- go start a new life. And never look back." Hinata repeated slowly. Her eyes serious and stern. Her lips pursed together as if she were fighting with a thought in her mind.

"Hinata come on you've got to be kidding!" Naruto was now bending down by Konohamaru grabbing his shoulders and pressing his cheek against his.

He pointed at the boys chest repeatedly with each word he spoke"if you let him go he's going to snitch on us!"

The boy shook slightly as Naruto's pointed claw stabbed at his chest. Scratching the plate that separated his beating heart from the demons dangerously scary claws.

Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms. "And here I thought you were the evil dark angel. How disappointing.

But Hinata stayed her gaze on Konohamaru's.

"Konohamaru I don't want to have to kill you. So please go now and don't look back. Here." She grabbed Konohamaru's hand and pulled it forward. Reaching into Naruto's pocket she pulled out the money she had asked him to gather before they left.

Naruto rolled his eyes moving away from the two.

" ." She put the bag into his hand and closed it tight.

Naruto and Sasuke exchange looks with each other, an understanding between them. If Konohamaru got away there was no doubt he'd tell someone. And maybe that's what the little queen needed. An understanding that she cannot save everyone. It was either annihilate the kingdom or not at all. There were only two sides. Black and white. There wasn't a grey area. Well there was but that's kind of tough when you are on a war path to destroy a kingdom, and maybe even the rest of the world.

Konohamaru held the bag tightly bringing it to his chest. He looked at the angel as she silently stood.

"Let's go." She spoke and together they walked off with the horse. Not one of them taking another glance.

Konohamaru sat by the tree for a long time. Long after the horses trotting had left his ears. She had let him live. He couldn't believe it. Konohamaru leaned his head back and sighed. Worry easing slightly from his mind. What was he to do? The woman was after the place he called home. Yet she let him live. It is his duty to report back to the kingdom- to protect his home. But again she had let him live.

The boy grabbed at his hair. The sun beat down on him making the task of thinking that much harder.

What was he to do?

"Caw!"

"Huh?"

Konohamaru's head whipped down to his left, to see a crow at the side of him.

The crows red eyes stared intently in his.

"Caw!"

It's Caw ringed throughout Konohamaru's ears making him feel dizzy.

"No!" Konohamaru screamed and tried to look away. He closed his eyes shut and put his face into his arm.

He heard nothing for a while. When he looked up again he saw darkness. Anywhere he looked was black.

It was too late.

* * *

Naruto was holding the reigns of the horse. He threw a glance at Hinata.

"One moment you are trying to kill the kingdom and the next- you are letting little boys go."

"Naruto that's enough. Let her do as she pleases. You wanted to follow her correct? Then follow her decisions. Even the ones that are mistakes."

Hinata has had about enough of the twos hounding. She turned around facing them angrily.

"Will you two shut up? I had made my decision. If it comes back and bites me then so be it!" And with that Hinata strode off of the path.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned watching her leave. "Aw fuckin hell." Naruto followed after her.

Sasuke shook his head."we are following behind a child it would seem. Maybe you were wrong about this one Itachi." Sasuke looked at the blue sky seeing itachis crow was not visible. A sly smirk spread across his face.

"Or maybe... she needs the push in the right direction."

Hinata trudged through the woods. Her thoughts colliding together. Yes she let Konohamaru live, no she doesn't think she should've but she didn't feel the need to kill him. Was it a mistake? who knows?

Hinata grabbed at her head angrily. This couldn't happen. She realized she was going to have to cut all ties with konoha if she wanted to go through with this. So then why was it so difficult for her to kill one simple boy? Hinata Laid her back against a tree and slowly slid down it. She didn't feel as though Konohamaru would be a threat to her. She just wanted him out the picture. If only all certain people could be out the picture. Such as Konohamaru and hopefully- god she hoped- her dearest sister.

Why did they have to betray her? But they, her sister and Konohamaru. Maybe they were too innocent. They won't hurt her... will they?

Hinata put her head down on her knees.

She thought the second guessing would leave her. Anger should've replaced this aching feeling. But no. If it's hard for her now who knows how it will be when her sister appears in front of her. Her family up above. Did they know as well? Did they know the truth? The sad truth that fell upon her and her mother? Her grandmother? All their anger? She had to remember why she was here. Why she was doing this.

" Hinata .."

Hinata looked up to see a grinning Naruto in front of her.

"Are you having second thoughts now? Do you not want to destroy them?" Naruto brought out his hand. The ball glowing in his palm. He rest his chin on hinatas knees as they both stared at the globe. The laughing the cheers. Everything reached her ears. The celebrations - the crowning of the new king. Toneri. Sakura. Lee. Sai. Shikamaru. Ten-ten. All of them.

"We can always go back you know. Just talk to them have a nice little understanding. Sing kumbaya. You know."

Hinata giggles slightly. "Yeah- that would be a sight. I can just imagine you dancing with Toneri." Hinata sarcastically joked.

"I guess I'm more nervous to face my sister in all of this... I'm hoping I can trust some people to stay out of my way. Just those two at least... do you think I'd be able to convince Hanabi? To join my side?"

Naruto closed his hand and the ball disappeared. He shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Well, that is very reassuring." Hinata sighed.

Naruto only looked upon the dark angel. She was rather beautiful to him.

"We can give up now." Naruto shrugged."crawl back in our little hole. Let the kingdom go. Let them live happy lives." Naruto slowly traced hinatas arm. His hand stopped on hers, circling the back of her hand.

Hinata looked at Naruto and a soft smile reached her, and then she threw her head back laughing. A wicked laugh. Tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. Naruto just stared in awe at the crazed woman.

" I'm giving him a chance." She finally said, her laughter dying down. " it will be his only chance. And if he decides against me so be it." Hinata breathed deeply. "But just for those that I see fit. The same will go for Hanabi. But I will see to it that I finish what I started. I will not let anyone stand in my way." Hinatas fist clenched by her side her voice boomed with a sense of authority. "Destroying that kingdom- I will destroy that kingdom! For everything they've done to me. For everything they had took from me! This is only just a hiccup. Don't doubt my anger- nor my determination. Some little village boy isn't going to sway my heart- so don't you ever mock me again you fox dem-!"

Hinata was stopped as Naruto pulled her closer into a kiss, his hand tangled in her hair. They broke apart with a smack of their lips. Hinata looked down at his lips and then up into his red eyes.

"I would never doubt you, I like to tease."

"The vampire king doubts me..." Hinata whispered between them.

"Teme is an idiot..." Naruto brought his hand down to frame hinatas face. Her lips slightly quivering. His thumb brushed her red lips, in a methodical way.

"What ever you decide Hinata , I will be by your side. But don't tell me to shut up about my thoughts. Yes. I think you should've killed the boy but you don't see me going against what you said and ripping his head off do you?"

Hinata smiled slightly, she shook her head no. Too mesmerized by the fox's eyes.

"Exactly." Naruto's hand traced down onto her neck and lower and lower. She heard the ruffle of her dress and then the goosebumps on her thighs sparked up. His claws slowly moving over her legs to settle between.

Her breath got caught in her throat as Naruto began to play with her through her panties. His middle finger moving with ease up and down her slit.

Hinata moaned low- quickly becoming wet. Her thighs clenched and unclenched with need.

"Narutoo-" Hinata spoke as he closed the gap between them. His lips upon hers. Naruto's kiss was so rough Hinata had to catch herself from falling over, thankfully the tree was behind her as well.

The two began to fiercely kiss each other. Their tongues battling with one another. Saliva ran down the side of hinatas mouth- their make out sloppy and hungry. Hinata quickly reaches down under her dress to pull her panties to the side so Naruto can reach her core. His fingers were slick and wet as he pumped them in and out of her.

She wanted more.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's shoulders but before she could push him to the side to ride him like there was no tomorrow , his fox tails grabbed her hands and pinned her against the tree.

Hinata broke away from the kiss with a gasp. Her chest heaving like she was underwater for a very long time.

"Naruto!" Hinata was surprised at the sudden stop.

Naruto sat back with a playful smile. His canines poking out.

"What's wrong Hinata ?" He questioned. He grabbed one of hinatas legs gently and began to kiss her feet. His kisses moving higher and higher, stopping at her knee. And then he looked at her , with his mischievous grin.

"Naruto- I know what you are doing !" Hinata tried to move her arms and squirmed, moving her legs around. But Naruto had a firm grip on her.

"What's that Hinata? Did you say something my queen?" Naruto kept kissing hinatas exposed leg slowly but never where she wanted his lips to be.

"Naruto p-p"

"Huh? Speak louder." Naruto began to pull his harden self out, rubbing it up and down gently. Hinata couldn't help but stare. He was pretty big. She didn't know why she never noticed before but he had quite the package.

"Is this what you want ?" Naruto slowly rubbed himself on hinatas inner thigh. Hinata could smell the precum- she could feel its stickiness on her thigh. She twisted her hand around trying to release herself.

She finally stopped struggling and huffed back down. A pout on her lips.

"Naruto- as your queen I-I command you to fuck me!" Hinata glared at Naruto for putting her through such torment, but she knew it was pay back for what she did to him. It was much more fun when she was the tormentor. She enjoyed watching him squirm under her. And now he's enjoying watching her squirm.

"Please!" She ended.

"As you wish my lady." Naruto grinned lifting Hinata up by her hands with his tails. He grabbed onto her voluptuous thighs and hiked them up around his hips. Hinata could hardly let out a scream of pleasure before he was deep inside her. Her toes curled and finally uncurled when she got used to his size. Naruto pumped in and out of her , he couldn't help watching her breast bounce up and down. They were rather beautiful breast and he enjoyed the show.

Hinata was enjoying every moment of it. The barbaric way that Naruto took her. She loved it. It was pure lust and she didn't mind it at all. Her back arched and she let out another moan. Her wrists starting to hurt from their binds. But she didn't care. The care freeness was wonderful. That sexy feeling coming back to her. She was making Naruto crazy for her. He wanted her. And she him.

Her legs wrapped around Naruto's hips and brought him closer. His hands moved from her legs to her butt.

"More-Naruto more !" She moaned

Naruto began to pump in and out faster. Faster and faster. She's surprised that she didn't break. Her head swayed to the side, Naruto attacked her neck sucking and biting. His hands punishing her behind. Claws digging into her flesh.

Their moans filled the woods. And then there was a soft cry and grunt. The two leaned against each other huffing and puffing . Hinata's hair stuck to her face from all the sweat. She gently brushed it aside and cleared her voice. She felt Naruto pull out gently. Her nether region weeping of his cum.

She felt dirty and sluty. She held on to Naruto her head on his shoulder. He gently pulled her panties up and sat down with her in his lap. His back against the tree.

Hinata felt his hand rubbing her back.

"Hehe" Hinata began to giggle. She rubbed at her bruised neck.

"What's so funny?" Naruto question with a smile.

Hinata pulled back and looked at the demon boy.

"That was amazing... I feel-" Hinata shrugged not knowing how to express herself. Her eyes blinked at him, a hint of red painting her cheeks.

"Good?" Naruto asked playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yeah.." she nodded beaming at him.

"Well that's a relief! I'd hope you'd feel good. But to be honest I was pretty rough.." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that.. you make me lose my cool.."

"No, it's okay. I really enjoyed it.. so different...then, you know.. what I'm used to."

"Ah." Naruto smirked," you mean when you were with Toneri?"

"Mm- I mean in general. The other angels taught us purity. Sex wasn't really taught to us. Sex was something forbidden."

"Yeah I'm guessing because they don't want any little half breeds running around. I'm sure they only teach you to put it in and out. Do the deed- get it over with so you become pregnant. No fun huh?" Naruto snickered.

" yeah, I feel dirty, BUT in a good way." Hinata blushed."I bet I look slutty.."

"Ooo, daddy would be so mad at you." Naruto poked hinatas nose playfully making her laugh.

"If it makes you feel better you look like a whore."

Hinata put a hand to her mouth chucking into it. "Thank you Naruto."

She said after their laugh.

"For what?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"For what you've done for me."

"You mean.. put my dick in you?"

Hinata hit Naruto's arm earning her a 'ow' from the demon boy.

"No silly- well partly that but just all of it. And not in that w-way. For being by my side. And showing me more fun than I ever had in my entire life." Hinata gave Naruto a genuine smile.

"No problem hime."

Hinata rest her head in the crook of Naruto's neck, and he continued to rub her back.

"Please, don't betray me.." she whispered

Naruto's hand froze in its path.

He pulled Hinata closer to him in a hug.

"Never."

* * *

so thats that,tell me what you think and what do you think is going to happen to Konohamaru? Thanks for reading and leave a review letting me know! :)


	12. Chapter 12

This is probably one of my favorite stories. It is so much fun to write and I used to feel the same with my other stories . I realize the main issue with my forgotten story is that I changed what it was supposed to be, allowed peoples ideas to flood mine and in an attempt to make everyone happy I ended up not being happy with it and in the end flopped it . I don't want that to be done to this story because I love it and I might rewrite forgotten so it can be the story I wanted it to be in the beginning. So thank you for reading this story and loving it for how it is. Dark :)

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

Naruto and Hinata emerged from the forest to see an amused Sasuke leaning against the horse. His question making Hinata blush and quickly twiddle with a piece of hair.

"Sure did ! You should try it sometime all though I'd be afraid you'd shoot dust out of your old dick." Naruto grinned taking the reigns of the horse.

"Old? Says the fox demon, I'm sorry how old are you?"

The trio began to move forward with Hinata lingering behind listening to the two.

"Hey that doesn't count I was sleeping for most of my years !"

"Hm, still makes you older than me"

"So respect your elders !" Naruto stuck his tongue out realizing he had lost the teasing war.

"Ahem," Hinata cleared her voice interrupting the two. "We will be in town soon. We could get a room and discuss our further actions."

"Aye Aye, my lady ." Naruto called making his ears and tail disappear.

Sasuke however said nothing.

Hinata started at Sasukes back, her mind couldn't stop racing. How was she going to make Sasuke respect her? If she cannot gain the respect of the people who follow her then she will only build a weak army. She needed all of her people to trust her. Her hands clenched beside her, she will have to work harder.

Sasuke tossed a glance behind him, locking eyes with Hinata. She slightly gasped before looking away. This action only earned her a scoff.

Damn! Hinata cursed at herself. She was just a joke to him.

"How many rooms?"

"2"

"3"

The trio were speaking to the young lady at the desk. Her mouth slightly apart staring at the weird group that entered her family inn. Two very handsome men and one beautiful woman. All looking rather gothic. She had assumed they could be wizards training in dark magic. Or bounty hunters.

"Um.. come again?" The brunette asked.

The blonde boy leaning on the counter had a twitch to his eyebrow.

"Two rooms please." He smiled at her.

"Three." The black haired man spoke with his arms crossed.

The woman behind them only smiled shyly.

"Now now teme, why waste money on three rooms ? That's just silly!"

"Because there's no way I'm sharing a room with you."

"Teme we don't exactly have money for three rooms-because Hinata gave most of it away to that brat- but I'll share a room with her not you!"

Both bickered without even looking at each other. Staring at the poor girl making her rather uncomfortable.

"That's up to her then." Sasuke glances at Hinata now waiting for her to say something. Hinata open and closed her mouth not knowing what to say. Being in between the boys were something she's definitely had to get used to. Sasuke glance seemed to only mock her lack of authority. He looked back to the girl leaning closer to her he spoke methodically.

"Allow us to have the three rooms. Free of charge."

The woman trapped in the red gaze only nodded softly. She smiled sweetly.

"Yes of course.. but my father would be so angry..."

"You don't have to tell him. Now do you?" Sasuke smiled sweetly.

"Maybe that could work." She said blinking a few times. Her pony tail shook behind her as she scribbled some things down and handed Sasuke all three room keys.

"Enjoy your visit." She smiled staring only at Sasuke.

"Let's go." Sasuke called walking away.

Naruto only pouted.

"Why can't Hinata and I share a room." Naruto asked as he stood by his door.

"Give the woman some space you greedy fox." Sasuke called entering his own room.

Hinata only stood in front of her door holding her key. She looked at Naruto and smiled. "It's okay Naruto , I'm right here ." Her room was in the middle of the two.

"Yeah I know ." He smirked entering his room.

Hinata entered her room and felt a wave of relief. She breathed for a moment before pushing off the door. The room was rather small but it will do. She felt like she could think. She's actually a little happy she got to have a room to herself.

Hinata hopped in the shower washing her hair, letting everything play through her head. It has been a wild ride from the moment she met Naruto to now. The water ran across her face. Her eyes closed.

"You enjoy it?"

"Hm?"

Hinata walked towards Toneri. He stood underneath the roof watching the rain pour. They had been stuck in Amegakure due to the wolf clan. The rain covered up their scent well but it also made it hard to travel.

Toneri stares out to the sky.

"The rain." Hinata whispered. She did not want to disturb his peace.

"Yeah... well kind of actually. I actually hate it is what I'm trying to get at." He scratched the back of his head." But I love it all at the same time. It's calming." He closed his eyes and listened. His nostrils flared a bit to invite the salty smell. "But in war its only a hindrance."

Hinata stepped close to Toneri. She stared out as well, reaching a hand out to catch the droplets.

"When we finish the Wolf clan. Maybe we can come visit."

"We?" Hinata questioned still staring at her hand.

"Yeah." Hinata felt a hand touch her hip. A blush spreading quickly over her skin as she looked up into the eyes of the owner.

"It will be much more relaxing then. When this is over. Will you come with me? Come here?" He reached out a hand to catch the rain as well."then I'd be able to enjoy it. With you. Most people see it as gloomy. But not me..." Toneri looked back at her applying more pressure at her hip."what do you say?"

Hinata smiled brightly, "I will go wherever you desire my king."

"Toneri!" Sakura approached them halting quickly.

Toneri's hand on her hip vanished and he stepped away from her. "What is it ?"

"The wolf clan! We found them!" She gasped out of breath.

"So they were hiding here all along.. quickly!"

"Yes sir!"

They both retreated, their footsteps echoing loudly.

Hinata stared at her hand that now dripped with water.

After the war... it was always after. After everything was over. That's what he said.

"After the war, will you come here with me again?"

"After all of this is over, I'd like to come here with you."

"When this is all done everything with be better."

When the war was over, everything was supposed to be perfect. She had hoped for that. Dreamt about it. It made her fight even harder. But why? Why was it not her? He made those promises to her? So why? Why is it not her by his side?

Hinata knelt down in the shower holding her shoulders. Her black tears could not be hidden in the shower. They hit the shower floor, tainting the water before running down the drain. She smiled at this. Her tears were black. Nothing really stayed the same afterwards. It was like she was a new person, or being.

She stood up turning off the shower. She dried herself and dressed in slow motion. Staring at herself in the mirror. She had to be careful. When she takes a trip down memory lane it only fuels her anger even more.

*CRACK*

Hinata stared at the now cracked mirror. Just like that. She sighed.

"You're late." Sasuke shook his head letting her into his room.

"So is Naruto I see." She looked around not seeing her blonde fox. She glanced at the table and saw a map with scribbles on it. She walked towards it gracing a finger on it. Her finger lingering on Amergakure a little longer.

"We will discuss this when he gets here, I don't feel like repeating myself." Sasuke sat down in the chair and Hinata sat herself across from him.

She fidgeted a bit , staring at the vampire, his eyes closed and arms crossed. It was a bit awkward being alone with him.

"You said I looked like my mother." She spoke softly, but even though she spoked softly it still sounded as though her voice was disturbing the peace.

"Hm." He nodded without any further explanation.

Hinata waited for him to continue but he did not. Her eyebrows furrowed together. This man was a lot more different than Naruto. He wasn't much of a talker and it seemed as though he gave no care about anything that doesn't catch his attention.

Well how dare he. She was no little girl, and she was getting a bit fed up with his mocking of her.

"Is that all you have to say?" She asked with a raised brow.

A slight smirk crossed his features before disappearing. "Yes your majesty, you look very much like your own mother."

His voice full of mockery. He didn't even give her the decency to look at her. His eyes still closed and body relaxed.

Hinata stood her chair scrapping as it was sent back. She gulped the lump in her throat trying to hold down the irritation bubbling in her.

"W-well.." her voice cracked making him snort. she felt embarrassed grinding her teeth together.

"Honestly , what are you? Some imposter? You want me? The vampire king to follow you? Disgraceful. I can't believe my brother had chose to give you a chance. You may look like your mother but you are no where near as strong as her. Mentally and physically. You are just a broken doll playing with a demon fox. Have your fun all you want but you two aren't dragging me down. " Sasuke finished his spew, opening his eyes. Giving her a lazy smirk. Hinata could only stare at him with her lips slightly apart. "You mock me? You think this is s-some"

"S-some?" Sasukes smirk grew even more with each passing moment.

Hinata bit her tongue hard. She tossed out her hand trying to control his body , all she was seeing was red. She wasn't a joke!

But to her surprise his body didn't freeze up like it did last time.

She gasped watching as Sasuke smirk fell slowly.

"Dear Hinata." He said dangerously.

Hinata began to back up slowly as Sasuke stood. His black eyes turning his famous red with black spots.

"Was that your way of trying to control me...?" He stepped forward , caging Hinata to the bathroom door. She stared up at his eyes, her chest heaving. She could taste the blood in her mouth from when she bit her tongue. She was not afraid of death. She didn't know why Sasuke made her feel the way she did. Why did she fear him? She didn't want to have that fear from anyone. She was supposed to be feared. But yet here Sasuke was. Stronger than her, belittling her. Making her feel like nothing.

He towered over her, leaning his head down staring into her shaking ones.

"Sorry your highness... your blood no longer runs through my body. After I realized that your blood was the only thing in me.. it made sense how you were able to control me." His hand wrapped around Hinata's neck gently adding pressure. He could snap her neck here, end her and her little fun adventure. But.

"Itachi believes you to be worthy. " he picked her up by the throat, her feet dangling. Her hand went to his trying to pry them off. "And the dobe believes you to be this mighty queen. But look at you." Sasuke jerked his hand back and tossed her like a lifeless doll. She crashed into the bathroom hitting the wall and then the floor.

Hinata coughed holding her neck , rubbing it gently. She looked up to see a hand by her face and jumped back. In the tub was the woman who had helped them get their rooms. She couldn't remember her name but their she was. Lying naked in the bathtub with her eyes open and mouth open. There were two holes on the side of her neck and thigh.

Hinata heard the crunch of the door as Sasuke stepped inside the bathroom.

"I am more of a king than you would ever be a queen."

Hinata sneered at Sasuke, her eyes dark and angry.

"Oh? What's this? Is the stray dog trying to show teeth now?" Sasuke laughed. "I drained myself of your blood and replaced it with something else, so you can't control me again. Though your blood was very pleasing. Maybe I can drink all your blood... and then kill you. Problem solved." His eyes lit up as he spoke, he stepped closer and Hinata lunged at him, anger fueling her along the way. He dodged as she toppled over and fell on the ground. Sasukes chuckles echoed through the room.

Her teeth started grinding together again. She was pissed . Beyond pissed. And she tried her best to hold it back because she knew that's just what he wanted.

"Fuck you."

Sasuke stopped his laughter.

"Excuse me." Sasuke asked.

"Some king." Hinata looked down. Her bangs hiding her eyes. But when she looked up Sasuke saw a bright smile spread across her face. Why was she smiling?

"What did you say?"

"I said. Some. King. Do you need me to say it again? Or do you need your ears checked?"

"You-"

"Ah-ah ah."

Sasuke came for her but she stood putting up her hand and brought her finger to his lips hushing him.

His eyes in slits staring at her, daring her to continue what she was saying.

"If you are such a great king." She blinked innocently." Then where are your people? Where's your kingdom? And how did you let my mother, an angel, trap you for hundred of years with no power? Who helped you?" Hinata grinned the whole time as Sasuke snarled at her. His hand upon her neck again but this time she didn't budge. She showed no fear. His eyes spinning.

"It took some getting used to. But now I understand. Your eyes make me feel belittled. Like I am a bug. Are those the feelings you are trying to put on me? Because I won't let it get to me, not anymore. You may want to belittle me and toss me around, but this weakling? This little girl saved your life. And if you don't want to follow me then so be it, I don't need you. Maybe Naruto was right, I should've left you in there to rot."

Sasuke smiled.

"Good."

"Huh?"

Hinata opened her eyes it felt like for the first time. She was sitting across from Sasuke with the map Sasuke drew in front of her. Naruto looking upset with his arms crossed as he sat on the bed.

"What happened?"

Sasuke smirked. "I was just testing you while we waited for the dobe." Sasuke shrugged his black eyes looking at her.

"What did he do to you hime? Nothing bad right?" Naruto asked with irritation. Clearly impatient.

Hinata looked behind her to see if the door was still intact. And there it stood.

"But."

"What?"

"I was thrown through.." Hinata pointed at the door.

"You were thrown through the door!" Naruto was now kneeling in front of her his eyes searching for the answer.

Hinata nodded slowly.

"SASUKE! DONT YOU THINK THATS A LITTLE MUCH EVEN FOR AN ILLUSION!"

Naruto was shaking a fist at Sasuke. Who only shrugged.

"It was just first of many lessons."

"Lesson?" Hinata questioned looking between the two.

"You couldn't even tell what was real, you were too blinded by your fury and allowed me to belittle you. Something you will go through the more you continue your journey. Do you think I will be the only person that questions you?"

Hinata sighed and looked away.

"Wait does that mean.." Hinata raised her hand and Sasuke tensed up immediately, a growl escaping his lips.

"Oh! I'm so sorry- I thought!"

Naruto began to laugh historically, "that's what you get teme!" Hinata quickly put her hand down as Sasukes body relaxed. His eyes leering at her.

"No I did not drain myself from your blood. Your blood is very powerful, it's actually giving me the strength I have now, if I were to drain your blood I would be as strong as a man in his death bed." Sasuke said dejectedly.

"Did you know about his plan ? Naruto?" Hinata pointed her gaze at him.

"Well.." Naruto scratched his head like a child being scolded."I did but it's because I told Sasuke to back off of you because he was making you feel like crap!"

Sasuke shrugged " that is until you show me otherwise. Are you a dark angel? Or someone who wants to pretend you are big and bad? Why should I be patronized for how I feel? I trust you only because Itachi does, now prove that my brother isn't wrong. And you will have to do the same for everyone else. If you are gonna be some evil queen then act like it.

Hinata slightly smiled, catching Sasuke off guard.

"I understand, thank you Sasuke."

Naruto pouted,"but did you have to throw her through a door..?"

Hinata giggles catching both boys attention.

"I understand and it's okay Naruto. " Hinata got up and bowed before Sasuke, holding up the sides of her dress and lowering her eyes." I am not yet worthy of the title queen. No less, evil queen. This is something I shall grow into"

"But!" Naruto began to question but he hushed when he got a glance from Hinata.

"But-" Hinata continued " I will do it my way and I'll have you see Sasuke. That I will be the woman you seek in me, so please vampire king , have faith in me." This time Hinata held out her hand for Sasukes . Sasuke raised a brow .

"WHAT THE !" Naruto yelled jumping around pulling at his hair.

Sasuke only smirked giving her his hand.

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently , sending a shock through his body, Sasuke jerked back his hand in shock.

Everyone looked upon him in questioning.

"Hm..weird." Sasuke hummed staring at his hand.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized shocked as well.

"What was that?" Sasuke looked at his hand as if it was not his own.

"Welp! I think it's time for us to hit the sack , it's been enough drama for today right guys !" Naruto waved at Sasuke as he lifted Hinata up princess style.

Sasuke nodded closing the door behind them. Glaring at his hand. And then the door he just closed.

"You sly girl."Naruto smirked looking down at a smiling Hinata.

"If he wants to play games, I can play too."

The two giggled to themselves as the moon climbed to the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

**I was so excited to write this story that I wrote the next chapter lol.**

The broken angel tossed and turned in her bed. She wasn't much for resting but due to her loss power, from Sasuke , she would need to rest her body. Her body felt awful.

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

Otogakure. She exhaled at this thought. A hidden village was there, one she wasn't aware of. Sasuke had said it was a place full of disgusting creatures or humans who have been rejected by everyone else. A place where they reside in darkness.

Hinata fluffed her pillow before plopping her head back down on it.

Is that where they hid? The vampires? Zombies? Maybe the extinct dragons? What about the wolves? Well, one of them. She was the one that helped kill the wolves. Completely destroying their home. And that man. She hadn't thought about it until now but she's sure a lot of creatures hate her. She was an angel after all. The light to the darkness. But they were being used this whole time. So would he? Would he understand? She didn't know how he would because all she wanted to do was help Toneri and he was in the way.

Would he understand and forgive her ?

The image of the wolf man on top of the mountain burned into her head.

 _He stood there with blood dripping from his face. His chest scratched up, arm dangling loosely due to his battle. It was no doubt broken but as a wolf it would heal. His nose crunched up in a snarl. Rain pouring down on the both of them._

 _His angry eyes staring at her. She was frozen, a deer trapped. Why did she go ahead? Why did she go by herself she just wanted this war to be over and he was the leader the last of the pack. He had nothing , his brethren all dead. He just needed to be detroyed as well._

 _ **Just give up, allow this war to be over!**_ _She thought to herself. But really she pitied him. Her heart clenched. The way he screamed when his mate had died. The way he stared at her now. It wasn't her fault. She just assisted Toneri . Why did he stare at her as if she killed his pack? Well after he was done, then her perfect life would start. She will call to Toneri and the rest of the army to let them know where the last wolf was._

 _The alpha male Kiba._

 _"He's-" Hinata began_

 _"You.." he snarled._

 _Hinata was caught off guard, catching her words in her throat._

 _Kiba began to laugh putting a shaky hand to his face. "You took everything from me.." his wolf like eyes stared into hers._

 _"I-i" tears mixed with the rain as he shed them._

 _She could feel his anger and sadness. Making her heart quiver._

 _"I will kill you-I will kill you, ALL OF YOU, FOR TAKING FROM ME,YOUVE TAKEN EVERYTHING!" He began to hiccup falling to his knees. He was weak. But the fire in his heart was strong._

 _Hinata rushes forward as the broken wolf fell forward, luckily she caught him before he hit the floor but the weight caused her to crash with him._

 _She shifted moving him so she could cradle his head in her lap. His messy black hair stuck to his face and his eyes ... his eyes stared up at her._

 _So much hatred._

 _"I'm sorry." She whispered staring down at him. He was a wolf, the one that ran his clan on a rampage. It was her job as an angel to help defeat such evil. This was her time. And just like all the other angels she will have to end this war. But as she stared at the notorious leader she felt..._

 _"HINATA!" She heard Her friends call over the rain. Her head whipped up in their direction. They weren't too far away._

 _"Hana.." kibas cracked voice whispered. "Tamaki..I'm sorry..."_

 _Hinata stared back at the wolf man, just as a spectator, watching as Kiba said his final good byes. The rain dropping down on his face softly. He raised his hand up to the sky and made a fist, "I'm sorry." He whispered dropping his arm. It splashed into the mud next to him and his eyes closed._

 _His chest still heaved up and down._

 _"HINATAAAA!" She heard again. But she stared at kibas closed eyelids. His red markings covered in dirt and blood. This was it. The end of the war , all is over! The wolf clan defeated ! She should rejoice._

 _But her shaky hands reached for kibas chest. What was she thinking! But he had nothing. Everything he loved was taken from him. There was no way he'd sit back quietly after this..._

 _ **I should just say he escaped...**_

 _ **Coward!**_

 _ **No...**_

 _ **He has nothing...**_

 _ **so much anger..**_

 _Hinata's mind raced as the mud began to mold around kibas body..._

 _ **He will come back... he will probably kill us !**_

 _ **But with what army?**_

 _ **He has nothing.**_

 _Hinata's tears dropped on his face as the mud covered him up._

 _Why was she helping him?_

 _"Hinata!"_

 _Hinata stood as she stared at the place she just placed Kiba. With his wolf blood it should keep him alive for a bit longer. Maybe he'd have enough strength to run away after. Maybe. Hinata shut her eyes._

 _"Over here!" She called as she moved away ."i couldnt find him!"_

 _Did she just make a mistake..._

 _ **Did I**_. Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata began to cough as she sat up in bed. She covered her mouth as she whipped her head back and forth. A cloud of white seeped into her room.

Fire..!

She jumped up feeling the warmth underneath her feet. Running to the door she whipped it open to only be met with burning flames and a thick cloud of smoke. The flames were blue.

This was not any ordinary fire.

Hinata began to cough as she got down to the floor and crawled away from the flames.

"NARUTO-" She began to cough again getting up on wobbly legs. She got up and made a run for the windows crashing through them. Her mind going blank as she fell to the awaiting ground. Hinata wheezed and groaned holding onto her shoulder. Her body aching.

*KABOOM!*

The inn went up into blue flames and her window now sprouted fire. It crumbled and groaned, falling down in pieces.

"Na-cough" Hinata used her arm to cough into her sleeve.

"Hinata ?"

Hinata immediately tensed up. Her eyes wide.

"To think... that you weren't lying.. she's really here."

Hinata slowly turned her head around to meet his eye. He didn't look a day older than the last time they met. His white hair still in its same stuck up hair style and his face still as young.

"Kakashi..-" she coughed again.

"Yo." He smiled. Or at least she had assumed. His mask covered his face just as usual. Behind him, looking rather uncomfortable- was no other than Konohamaru..

"You.." Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat. "Konohamaru." She said sadly. But he would not meet her eyes. A gloved hand waved in front of her face blocking her glare.

"Honestly I'm a little hurt, we aren't going to have any warm greetings?" Kakashi spoke casually.

"Warm greetings?" Hinata questioned looking at his lazy eye. She sensed the heavy magic around her. Her eyes traveled from knight to knight that stood not too far away surround her position.

"Is that why you brought everyone?" Hinata looked from helmet to helmet, half expecting one to be Toneri. But she did not sense him.

"Nonsense, they are here for The vampire king. Which I'm assuming you saved correct? Where is he anyway..." he scratched his chin looking from left to right. The blue flames long gone, along with the inn.

Hinata began to stand before she felt a pulse around her, she quickly dropped to the ground. The pulse vibrated underneath her. Giving her a warning.

There was magic... underneath her. She looked up at the lazy man. His hands in his pants pocket, dark blue jacket slightly zipped down.

She looked to see how far the other knights were.

"I'm sorry." Konohamaru whispered catching her attention.

"You trapped me." Hinata said looking around. The space between all of them was not done by accident . Kakashi was a smart man. Placing traps all around.

"Oh? Those are just for our safety. So do you wanna have a chat ? Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi spoke switching from one foot to the other. "One of my squads were sent after two people on a horse, and only one of my members comes back. So I assume you killed them?"

"Hm." Hinata snickers."kakashi you don't look a day older than the last time I saw you."

"Tsk, so ya noticed ? I believe in quite a lot of beauty rest." He rest a thumb under his chin, "but we can catch up later..where's-"

Hinata - and to her dismay kakashi - both caught a presence on the outskirts of the clearing .

"NARUTO DONT THERES TRAPS!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs

Electricity shocked her body as she tried to stand, creating a prison cube around her.

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed as kakashi only stared at her strained face.

"Hm- men don't move from your positions." Kakashi snapped his fingers turning off the electricity, and without missing a beat whistled loudly.

"Ah.." Hinata sighed kneeling to the ground . She huffed and shook from the after shock.

Not long after, wolves appeared in the clearing, one brown wolf and one white one. They bowed before kakashi .

"Sick em." kakashi tossed his head towards the forest.

The wolves charged off, desperate to please their master.

"RUN! FORGET ABOUT ME!" Hinata yelled "ACK-" Hinata began to get electrified again . Her body too weak from the blood loss, she started seeing black dots. Her eyes escaping to the back of her head.

"To believe id find you, of all angles. I didnt think it be you." Kakashi sighed snapping his fingers again.

Her face planted into the ground Her breath came out harshly. Drool escaping her mouth.

"S-sorry to disappoint." she spoke, her voice cracked.

"Indeed."

As her vision blurred, all she could see was the dejected look Konohamaru gave her.

And she snorted to herself. Because she almost felt a sense of relief. Because next time.

She would kill him. Without a doubt in her mind.

* * *

The first of Hinata's senses was her hearing, she heard sloshing noises. Her head dipped and jerked back as her vision slowly came to. Not far away was a warmth from a fire. A wet cloth touched her cheek and she jerked away gasping.

"Shh. Cant have you looking like we dragged you back to the kingdom." Kakashi continued to wipe her cheek with the wet cloth.

Hinata blinked a few times taking in her surroundings. They were in a room, a cottage perhaps. A bed was to her side and a table near a window. She sat in one of the missing chairs. Her wrist behind her chained. She looked up to see that it was dark outside. They had ambushed them in the morning, she must have been out this whole time.

Kakashi touched her other cheek with the wet cloth, his jacket not on his person. He wore a white button up shirt, the cuffs rolled up.

"Why havent you killed me.." hinata questioned

"Hm? Kill you? Hinata you wound me." he dropped the wrag in the bucket and flicked his hands dry. " I thought we were rather good friends?"

"Were. Until the whole kingdom betrayed me." Hinata sneered.

"ah," Kakashi plopped donw in the chair at the table. "Yes that is something they do but i do not believe in it."

"Then why?" hinata tested the cuffs only to be disapointed. Kakashi had put on magic infused bindings on her. The same magic was in them as the one that encaged her. Electricity. Her attention whipped back to the white haired male. She had met Kakashi a few times but he was always polite. Quite the gentleman. He always made her blush and smile, calling her beautiful and making not so secret sexual jokes.

"If you dont believe in it then why capture me?"

"Well even though i dont think its very fair its still my kingdom, cruel as it is its only justice for you to be killed after your duty is done. It is what all faithfull angels should submit to."

Hinata made a disguted face at this.

"Submit? you want me to fight for you and then roll over and die?"

"When you say it like that it sounds even worse." kakashi chuckled grabbing a piece of paper. He began to scribble quickly. "I think, that a true angel wouldve accepted her fate. All angels exhaust their holy powers after helping those around them. They began to wither and die. Its only out of kindness that you are killed by your king."

"Wither and die? What are you talking about.." Hinata questioned.

Kakashi dropped his pen before rolling up the paper. "The fox. Was he really with you?" Kakashi stared at her with a lazy eye, but deep down he was curious.

"Naruto?"

"Yes. He was wasnt he. I wonder, if you really are the dark angel. Or you just got wrapped up in that demons mischiefs."

Hinata wrinkled up her nose, " I was betrayed. Yet you sit here like im in the wrong. Like i am betraying you."

"Does it feel good?" Kakashi got up to stare into her eyes

"Excuse me?" She strained her neck up to stare at him.

"When you suck the life force out of things, i heard of a patch of death forest not far from here. You either choose to give your life away, or take it. Those are the only two paths of an angel. So if you are here, you are certaintly not giving your life away. Only taking. Is that what you want to do?" Kakashi was now inches from her face, a slight bend to his knees.

Hinata blinked a few times, "Why couldnt they give me that choose then. " She whispered. "Maybe i wouldve chose death. But we willl never know now." A single black tear threatened to escape her eye.

Kakashi watched it as it slowly slid down her cheek. His finger reached up to catch it underneath her chin. "I really did think you were beautiful. We all did. I wish you couldve stayed longer but, you would heal anyone and everything. Exhausting the use of your magic, draining your body. Out of all the angles. I thought you were the most beautiful." Kakashi rose smoothing the black tear between his thumb and forefinger. " but now, you are tainted." His sad eye looked at her. As if she had crushed his heart.

"I felt the same about Konoha."

Kakashi only gave her a chuckle.

"Tomorrow, we will be headed there. Hopefuly your two comrades will come for you. Then there will be darkness in this world. And it will be pure again."

Kakashi turned around grabbing his jacket.

"What are you."

Kakashi stopped mid way, only to glance back at Hinata.

"You, feel different.. i noticed when i first met you all those years ago but now. I can sense.."

"A disgrace." Kakashi finished zipping up his jacket. Kakashi didnt allow her to speak any more as he tossed open the door.

"Watch her. If they come for her tonight i want to be ready."

Hinata watched as two Knights stepped in.

"It was a nice chat Hinata, but i must depart." He bowed shutting the door behind him.

Hinata was left to think about what she just felt.

Kakashi was not human. or didnt feel like it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for some of the mistakes i write this on my phone sometimes and it will auto correct sometimes, and when i reread it i dont catch everything, but im glad you guys are still on the ride with me. And i love you all 3**

 **Ravenshadow: I hope you like this chapter as well, this one was fun to write :)**

Hinata sat in her seat patiently. The two knights that had entered her room stood as far back as possible, their backs to the wall of the cabin. A slight tingle of fear would touch her skin. They were nervous. Afraid of the angel that had blessed them with so much. And they should be. Because Hinata would crush everything that she had helped them build and more.

A smile eased its way to her lips.

"Whats wrong? Its me Hinata?" She smiled like she did before. That bright smile that they all worshiped once upon a time.

The Knights however said nothing. Stuck in the position Kakashi left them in.

"Not even a peep?" Hinata sighed looking down. "Thats okay, I understand you are afraid."

Still the knights said nothing.

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to feel more from the knights. She focused her energy towards them. A light shock shocked her and she bit her tongue. She huffed leaning her head back. Anytime she tries to use her powers the bindings shock her. Depending on how much she uses and how long will make the shocks worse. And she was rather tired of being electrocuted.

 _ **I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke are...**_ Hinata thought to herself.

The next day Kakashi entered the cabin relieving the two knights from their position.

Naruto nor sasuke had made any appearance, she did not feel their presence all night.

Kakashi stared down at her. "Looks like they must of ran away. Not even the demons that follow you love you" kakashi shook his head in a pity like state.

"Is that supposed to get a rise out of me?" Hinata wondered lifting a brow. "Naruto would never betray me like _**you**_." She spat

kakashi began to laugh at this statement, making Hinata slightly upset.

"The fox boy? If the demon following you around really is Naruto then you should know thats all he does. Betrayal and trickery. It goes hand in hand. You never stopped to question his motives have you? Does he come to you with a bright smile and tell you sweet lies that you smile upon? Now i feel even more sorry for you, and to think that you saved him."

Hinata scoffed, "Actually hes.." but she stopped. Kakashi thinks she saved Naruto?

"He's what?" Kakashi lifted her up by the arm so she could stand. He pushed her forward so she could walk towards the door.

"He's been the best servant ive had.." she whispered. An image of a smiling fox boy flashed into her mind. Naruto was the one that had saved her. So who saved Naruto?

"Yes, he can be. Naruto does things that will only assist him. Nothing else. He cares for nothing unless it helps in any way. "

A carriage pulled up in front of them and she was pushed inside, kakashi sitting across from her.

The other knights were upon horses ready to follow them. She spotted Konohamaru and they locked eyes. He quickly put his head down in shame.

"Stop that." Kakashi scolded her.

Hinata glared at the man, his arms crossed, body relaxed.

"what are you my father?"

"Leave the boy alone. He told me what you offered him. Why did you let him go?"

Hinata scoffed," Because i thought i could give him a second chance. But he made me see i cant do that, i should've just killed him."

Hinata stared into Kakashi's one eye. Her statement seemed to unsettle him.

This made Hianta smile.

Kakashi looked away from her as if it it brought him pain to look at her.

"You're.." He closed his eye tightly. "Mark, are we prepared?"

A knight rode up to the carriage, "Yes sir, ready when you are."

"Keep your eyes open." Kakashi finished with a nod.

The carriage jerked forward and then they were moving.

"Does it disgust you? To look at me Kakashi?" Hinata said as they began to move, a sad smile on her face.

"To see what you've become. Yes." Kakashi didnt let his gaze falter this time.  
"A dark angel, something that takes for herself? Is it wrong for me to want to live.."

"And where will that take you, to let you go on will only cause the destruction of everything. and humanity itself."

"Humanity?" Hinata looked surprised at this. "But Kakashi you arent even human?"

Kakashi only stared at her this time.

"You are something more of... a disgrace?" Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"Or-" Hinata was stopped when Kakashi leaned forward, his eye looking rather unamused with her. His face close to hers.

"I will fight for whats right. A disgrace i may be but i chose the light and i will atone for my sins. Something you chose against."

Hinata leaned closer to his face, their noses but a hair away.

"Who are you trying to fool."

Kakashi chuckled.

"To think such a beautiful angel as yourself, could have fallen so low."

Hinata breathed in deeply before gasping. His scent... it reminds her of

Kakashi sat up straight looking away.

"You.." she said

"A disgrace."

Hinata giggled. Her twisted giggle made all those around her feel, very uncomfortable. All the knights look at each other in silence.

But Hinata would not stop giggling. Her giggling then turning into full blown laughter, it was starting to get under Kakashi's skin.

Kakashi grabbed her arms, shaking her as if she was possessed. "Stop it!' he snarled at her. "Stop ruining the perfect image we had of you!"

Hinata began to laugh even more. Something that kakashi was taken aback.

The perfect angel he admired all those years ago, the perfect angel they all had admired. This disgusting thing in front of him couldnt be her. This woman was not Hinata. Not in his eyes.

"You act like him, you act like that fox." He said, his voice full of disgust.

"What? Kakashi i thought we were having fun? Chit chatting and getting to know each other? Wanna know what i did when i first came back to earth?" A smirk plastered on Hinata's face, her eyes wild and bright. This woman was a maniac.

"Naruto and I ate two elderly people!-hiccup- and they were sooooo good!" Hinata said it loud enough so all around her could hear her. Hear the twisted satisfaction she had. Horror and fear clouded the area. It was so thick Hinata didnt even have to try to sense it.

"Shut up!" Kakashi slapped her making her quiet. She sat back chuckling softly to herself.

She licked her lips slowly. "Wanna shock me again Kakashi? why not ? Does it hurt you to see me in pain? does it hurt you to know that i am in fact that beautiful angel you loved oh sooo much?" Hinata got into Kakashi's face smiling. A red mark on her cheek from him slapping her. Kakashi sat straight up looking away from her.

"You loved me? Kakashi-kun..?" she whispered as she nuzzled his neck. "How about one last kiss before i die.. again?"

"Enough..." Kakashi said pushing her back gently. "Is this your way of hurting me? Because it wont work."

"No actually." Hinata piped up.

The horses gallops could be heard going over a rickety bridge.

"It was my way of distracting you silly."

Kakashi perked up but before he could say anything to the smiling angel the bridge underneath them exploded. The carriage rocked back and forth before falling through the bridge. Screams could be heard all around. And giggling.

"Hiya beautiful!" Naruto was on the side of the carriage as they fell.

Kakashi grunted aiming a gun finger at the fox "You!" electricity channeling into his gloved hand.

"Naruto!" gleefully called to her fox boy. her back hitting the ceiling as the carriage tumbled through the air.

Electricity was shot at the fox but Naruto quickly dodged it disappearing over the carriage. Kakashi reached for hinata but she was quick, maneuvering around so she could kick off of him. She propelled herself out of the carriage and not long after she was caught by a fox tail. Using his tails he held on to the falling carriage and brought Hinata to him.

"Sorry for being late my queen!" He grinned.

The carriage below him shook as electricity took over it.

"YIKES! gotta go!" Naruto pushed off sending him to the side , the carriage was overcome by electricity and shattered into pieces. An angry Kakashi was flying at them with one electric wing . His eyes glaring at them, one red. But before he could get to them a fire ball was shot at him. He dodge it quickly but more fire balls were shot at him.

"So we meet again half breed." Sasuke called sending more fire balls. He flew into the air with black wings behind him.

"Sasuke.." Kakashi sneered

They both hovered in air glaring at each other.

Naruto and Hinata were on the side, his tails anchoring them.

"Sup Kakashi!" Naruto called with salute. "Really rude of you to kidnap the princess in the middle of the night. But i guess you made it up with those delicious dogs ya sent, howd ya know i liked dog meat?"

Kakashi's red eye began to spin in anger.

"So it is true.." Kakashi closed his eyes as his electricity began to intensify.

"Uh Sasuke." Naruto called.

But sasuke was already flying away.

"Naruto move!" Hinata gasped sensing the strong electricity.

"Dammit!" Naruto began to jump quickly from side to side climbing the deep canyon.

The electricity shot up almost taking the two, but at the last moment Naruto was out safely with Hinata.

"Lets get the hell out of here Teme!"

Sasuke was right by them, his wings gone.

They disappeared into the forest, leaving an angry Kakashi behind.

"Kakashi, what do we do sir?"

Kakashi only stared off into the woods.

"We tell Toneri. We need to stop this before it gets out of hand. And fast."

"Yes sir." Konohamaru nodded.

"Did you send the letter?" Kakashi asked pulling back down his mask and cutting off his electricity.

"Yes." Konohamru nodded again.

"So it would seem not only is the demon king out but also Naruto. And to make matters worse...Their dark queen."

 **Tell me what you think so far? Do you know what Kakashi is? I tried to give a lot of hints to it but Sasuke will comment about it next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

The shackles thudded as it hit the forest floor. Hinata rubbed at her red wrists, releasing a sigh of satisfaction.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled.

"Well it looks like we should hurry up, now the knights will know of our arrival and no offense but Teme and I may be strong but we cant take on the konoha kingdom by ourselves." Naruto spoke nonchalantly.

"Indeed, and if we are a threat to them they will call upon the other Kingdoms. Hinata you may be declaring war on not just Konoha but all five kingdoms." Sasuke had his arms crossed.

Hinata put a finger to her chin, "Well then.." she began, "I guess i better find more followers." She pointed forward,"If i have to destroy it all, so be it."

The two seemed to be satisfied with her answer as they moved forward. All three mounted the horses that Sasuke and Naruto had stole from Kakashi's men.

"Did you enjoy your time with Kakashi?" Naruto asked in a joking manner.

"It was quite fun, ive learned so much about him. It would seem that he had a little crush on me."

Sasuke only let out a snort.

"Ah, did you know him Sasuke? You called him a half breed?" Hinta questioned the black haired man.

Sasuke took a moment to answer," Yes before,he used to work along side the vampires."

"I see, so that was the reason he spoke about his sins. I wonder what made him change sides." Hinata snapped on her horses reigns to pick up speed.

"A woman actually." Sasuke chuckled to himself. "He chose a woman over us, and his close friend. My distant cousin, Obito, was the one that had saved his pathetic life. But when he fell in love with Rin he couldnt bring himself to hurt anyone else."

"And what happened to..Rin?" Hinata pushed

"They killed her." Naruto snickered.

Sasuke tossed a look at Naruto,"Yes, Obito actually to be more precise."

"What a tragedy." Hinata rolled her eyes,"Now hes out here atoning for his sins. Besides that he also knew you as well Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto piped up "Oh yeah, i met him more when he was on the human side. Hes half vampire half human, so he stopped drinking blood of the virgins and became a joke. Him along with the Great Toad King. Supposedly he helped him in some hoo haw fashion that made him see the fucking light. And we've crossed paths here and again." He ended his story with a shrug.

Hinata blinked in awe, these two had such a past, living for years. All she could remember much of her life was her days in the clouds learning about the evils of the world and her time on earth helping Konoha Kingdom. Her life had been surrounded by her one calling and mission; to help the people below in their time of need.

* * *

 _"Momma!" A little girl, with a dark pixie hair cut skipped about down the castle hall. Her small wings, not yet matured, fluttered behind her with each skip. She was holding a flower crown that held purple, red, white, and yellow flowers. One that looked similar was placed on her own head. Her white gown tossed and turned in her movement._

 _She smiled brightly as the flower crown sprouted more flowers._

 _"Mamaaaa." Her sing song voice ranged in the hall._

 _The windows of the castle let in a bright warmth. It was never dark here, not even when the night called. The bright moon shone upon them with a blue glow. It was truly a beutiful place. Waterfalls and fields of flowers stretched as far a the eye could see. Animals of all sorts flew and ran about. White eel like creatures flew over her head as she exited the castle and onto a bridge._

 _Wind lifted the little girls hair gently. A breeze that was always warm._

 _Nothing in this flying heaven could be of anything else. Everywhere your eye turned was something beautiful. Fluffy white clouds holding this sanctuary high above._

 _A place of pure, purity._

 _The young girl made it to the other side of the bridge and lifted off as best as she could with her little wings._

 _She landed on the balcony that led to her room. It was huge, her room too big for a girl her size. In the middle of her room was her little sister. She ran to her giggling. Her chubby cheeks with a hint of red._

 _'I-is that for me sissy! it's beautiful" She questioned in her toddler like voice._

 _"N-no Hanabi.. i made you one so you can practice, wheres yours." Hinata held up her crown away from her sister._

 _"Aww." She whined._

 _"You need to be practicing making your own.. see?" Hinata held the crown in front of her as more flowers began to sprout in the already crowded crown._

 _"But its too hardd." Hanabi whined._

 _"You must try harder Hanabi." A young boy called._

 _The two turned to see Neji walking towards them. He was a strong guardian in the making. His wings tucked behind him. They were a grey color just like the other male angels._

 _"Neji! Have you seen my mama?" Hinata asked excitedly._

 _"Yes, but you cannot bother her right now. She is in an important meeting." Neji picked up hanabi with ease, "It's time for a bit more of practice Hanabi." Neji spoke to the young girl."An angel needs to be prepared."_

 _She whined as they walked out, leaving Hinata by herself._

 _The little angel stared at her flower crown, she was so exicted to show her mom how many flowers shes grown! She wanted her mom to be the first to wear it._

 _So she made her way to the meeting room to find her mother was alone. She sat in a chair looking out of the window, towards the sun._

 _"Mamaaa" Hinata called rushing towards her. Her mother didnt make a move until Hinata was upon her. Her mind elsewhere._

 _"Look what i made mama! I did it i did it!" Hinata danced around excitedly. The older angel only smiled at her, "Thats great Hinata, it looks beautiful." But her voice was but a whisper. A tear began to sneak its way down her cheek._

 _"Mama..." Hinata questioned as she sat the flower down in her lap. "Whats wrong..? Are you crying because of me? Did i do something wrong?" tears began to accumulate in the young girls eyes ._

 _"No Hinata.. not at all. I have to tell you something sweetie." Her mother held her daughter by the arms gently._

 _"What is it mama.. you're scaring me.." Hinata began to cry. Her mothers silence was killing her._

 _"It is my turn to visit the land below." She spoke sadly._

 _"Wha- but grandma, grandma's already defeated the evil, she purged the land b-b" Hinata began to shake._

 _"Grandma was not strong enough, they said she had passed."_

 _Hinata pushed her mother away. "No! She said shed be back you said shed come back! You said!"Hinata gripped the flower crown tightly, the flowers falling off. Her arms shook slightly. Whipping her head back and forth she shook her head no, in denial. "Dont do it mama! Why cant they protect themselves! Why are they so weak!"_

 _"Hinata!"_

 _Hinata gulped._

 _"That is enough, I never! Want to hear you say such words again! These people need us. We are angels, we protect and make people feel safe. It is up to us to do as such. Some day I might fall and you will have to be ready to take my place when you are needed next."_

 _"B-but .."_

 _"This is our mission Hinata. I cannot let Grandma's efforts be for nothing. Some day evil may be vanquished, But until then we must keep fighting." Hinata's mother kneeled to the floor and hugged her tightly._

 _"It's beautiful Hinata." She whispered._

 _"T-thank you mama." Hinata cried_

 _"You learned quickly, just like i had."_

 _Hinata nodded her head sniffling._

 _"Im so proud of you."_

 _"Promise you will come back." Hinata choked. But no angel has ever came back. They always die and never return._

 _Her mother ignored her question "Promise me you will become strong. So some day you may come back."_

 _Hinata held her mother tighter, afraid of letting go. "Mama you will come back, you trained so hard you will come back!"_

 _Her mother had devoted her life on her training, she would make it her mission to safe the humans but she would be damned if she did not return to her children. Her wings circled her daughter._

 _"I will come back Hinata, i promise I wont let any demon take me down. I swear. But dont let up your training, not one bit." She kissed Hinata's forehead over and over again._

 _"I love you my daughter."_

 _But to this day, hinata knew something was wrong._

* * *

Reality came back to Hinata as she took a deep breath. What happened to her mother? Did they throw her in that pit of hell along with her grandmother?

Dont worry mother, I will rip apart those who have ripped off your wings. Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata was poked by two fingers on her forehead.

"What are you moping about." Sasuke's black eyes peering into hers.

"I told you she does that a lot." A grumble came from Naruto. His fox like features showing slightly.

Hinata rubbed her forehead as Sasuke retracted his arm.

"My mother." She whispered looking into his eyes.

Sasuke smirked, "You look like her."

Hinata pouted,"Someday you will tell me more about my mother, more then i look like her!"

"One thing i could say is that she took pity on me, but the person you should be questioning is him" Sasuke nodded at the crow that flew above them.

"Your brother?" Hinata stared at the bird.

"Hm, he quite fancied her." Sasuke shook his head. "Always toying with her. To be honest i thought she killed Itachi. Yet here his bird is. And dont worry, I have just as much questions as you." Sasuke looked forward with a stern look.

Hinata looked at Naurto who only stared ahead. Usually he was talkative as ever. Was he hiding some thing from her? No, not Naruto. He wouldnt do that. He was loyal. But who saved him?

"Nar-"

"We should stop here." Naruto turned his horse in a different direction. The two followed after him as he slowed down. He jumped off his horse and cracked his neck.

"Yes this would be a good place for the horses to rest for a bit, but we cant stay in one place for too long." Hinata called to the fox boy.

"Gotcha princess!" Naruto walked off by himself. Hinata had assumed he was going to go scout the area.

Sasuke slid off his horse and pat the creature on the head. A gentle side Hinata could only smile at.

"What?" Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Nothing, i just never thought you had a gentle side towards animals." Hinata pat her horse as if thanking it.

Hinata was grasped by the wrist, Sasuke awfully close to her.

"What did you do the other night." He stared into her eyes only to have her smile.

"What do you mean?" She feign ignorance

Sasuke flipped her hand over inspecting it like it was some foreign thing.

"Naruto wont tell me, but I know there's something up." His finger began to trace her own."It was almost electrifying but in a good way. Do it again."

Hinata began to pull back but sasuke wouldnt let go of her.

"I dont know what you are talking about Sasuke." She stared at him but he wasnt having it.

He placed her hand on his chest, not feeling the sensation that she had brought upon him the first time.

"Hm, keep your secrets then." Sasuke flicked his wrist dropping her arm. He crossed him arms. "Being able to trust one another is something of importance. Do you not trust me?"

"Like how you dont?"

"Trust you? You havent given me a reason to trust you? You saved me so i can help you on your crusade. But i guess we are even now right?"

"Even?" Hinata scoffed, "I wouldnt have been in that situation if you hadnt stolen most of my power." Her hands were on her hips. "Do you enjoy the way my blood flows through you? Must be nice to have your wings as well."

Sasuke cocked his head to one side, he had sensed the jealousy in her voice,"Where are yours?"

"Gone." Hinata looked away from him. She felt his hand on her shoulder, a bit of pressure so she could turn around.

"May i?" he asked

Hinata stepped away wrapping herself, her hand touching her back, "No..it's disgusting."

Sasuke reached for her again, he said nothing but his eyes told her it was okay. She turned around allowing Sasuke to observe her body. His hand slid off the dress just enough for him to see the grotesque area that her wings once were. Her back was slightly healing. Looking like a burned scar.

"Its healing." Sasuke spoke quietly touching her back.

"Is there anyway to get them back?"

"Not that ive seen."

Hinata pulled up her dress brushing Sasuke off. "So i will never be able to fly again..." Hinata looked towards the sky and sighed.

Her beautiful wings were no more. Something that she'd have to get used to. How she loved to fly around, now it felt like she was shackled to the ground. Never to soar the skys again.

"Here." Sasuke called to her.

She turned around to see him holding a yellow flower.

"What?"

"absorb it. Im sure you are in a way, like a vampire. It made you feel better did it not?"

Hinata stared at the flower,"Yes, but only a little. It felt better when i absorbed the knights life force."

Sasuke held up the flower to her.

"Maybe we can find some poor soul for you to suck the life out of." He smirked.

Hinata brought a finger to the flower. She closed her eyes to concentrate. It felt different for her to do such a task since her mother had taught her to exert her energy outward not inward. She let out a gasp opening her eyes. The flower began to wilt and die. Turning into ashes upon Sasuke's hand. He gestured to the tree for her next target.

"So you think this will help me?" Hinata placed a hand on the tree.

"Like i said, it wont be too much but at least it's something."

Hinata pressed her hand on the tree, she breathed deeply and exhaled. The tree began to turn grey and the leaves died, falling to the ground.

"I did this once before and turned a whole patch of forest grey. To think i once made made roses and dafidills sprout from the ground, now only to take it all away."

"Poetic."

Hinata felt sasuke's breath upon her neck. She let out a shaky sigh as his nosed caressed her neck. His lips touching upon her pulse.

"Sasuke.." Hinata questioned. His hands gracing her arms slowly.

"Hm." he hummed softly. He inhaled deeply. "Your blood, is quite delicious. My tongue has never been graced with such taste." He brought her close, her back against his chest.

Hinata leaned her head back as he kissed upon her neck ever so gently. Her mind starting to feel a little clouded.

"Did you want me to get my energy back so you could just suck me dry again, Sasuke?" Hinata laid a palm on Sasuke's clothed manhood. It sent a jolt through his body making him step back losing his breath.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with a glare, but also a hint of interest and lust. Hinata turned slowly with her own smirk.

"Im not gonna be tied to your little string Sasuke. You cant get inside my head to make me do what you wish."

"Such a little vixen. " Sasuke snickered.

The grass around hinata began to die, and it seemed like she was in her own little dark circle of death. To Sasuke she seemed to be more beautiful this way.

"It affects you more than Naruto, must be because my blood runs through you." Hinata pointed a slender finger in his direction. His body began to shiver.

"Hinata" He growled lowly.

"What was that?" Hinata brought were finger towards the ground making Sasuke fall slowly to his knees.

"You dont want to piss me off Hinata.." Sasuke glared at her.

"Piss you off?" Hinata swayed towards Sasuke. "Or turn you on?" Hinata poked his forehead like he had done to her. He groaned as he fell towards the ground catching his breath.

"All i need is one finger and you are like jelly in my hands Sasuke. And im starting to think you really enjoy it."

Sasuke only replied with a laugh. "You are playing a dangerous, dangerous game. Naruto may not bite but i will. and hard." Sasuke's red eyes began to spin as he made eye contact with Hinata. She blinked staring at the red pools, un able to move her eyes away. This time is was her who fell to her knees in front of him. His hand quickly shot up to entangle his fingers and her hair, pulling to reveal her luscious neck towards him. His fangs sharp as he dove in for his target.

"Sassuke." Naruto growled behind him. His tails furiously moving about, his demon features taking over. "Thats enough."

Hinata had never heard Naruto use such a serious tone towards his rival. But Naruto sounded extremely pissed.

Sasuke held Hinata in the same posistion, her eyes staring up at him daring him to do it. His lips spread into a thin line. "How unfortunate." He bent his head to place a slow kiss to her neck. He let go of her hair and stood fixing his coat. "I believe we've rested enough my queen, dont you think?" Sasuke never took his eyes off of Hinata's. She only gulped and nodded her head slowly.

She didnt think things would backfire so quickly. Hinata had believed she had all the control. It upset her greatly that she didnt.

Sasuke walked away from them, leaving Hinata to ponder.

"You need to be careful playing with Teme, we dont need him draining you dry again."

"I thought i could control him." Hinata pouted up at him like a child.

Naruto laughed,"You arent the first woman and certainty wont be the last. But seriously Hinata. Even as a dark angel your blood is very sweet and powerful. The only reason you lost control is because you slipped up. Never let your guard down, especially around a vampire" Naruto playfully poked her nose. Hinata giggled.

"You were watching " She asked blinking up at his now blue eyes.

He grinned,"You are a sexy little angel, i like to watch."

"A secret fetish? What a naughty fox you are." Hinata blushed, getting up from the ground floor with the help of her servant.

Naruto licked his lips "I just like to watch you, I love the way you tease."

"He's a tough nut to crack." Hinata sighed weaving her arm between Naruto's.

"He'll come around. I dont think anyone could resit such a innocent face such as yours." Naruto grabbed hinata's cheek. Hinata could only shyly look away.

"Now Sasuke and I have shared a woman but it was a desperate time." Naruto thought to himself.

"Sh-shared?" Hinata squeaked, her old ways coming back to haunt her. Her face a complete red.

"What? Isnt that what you were thinking of you dirty girl." Naruto smirked. "It's okay, i dont mind sharing with the teme, but if you want more of me i understand im hard to resist."

Hinata let go of Naruto running away from him,"N-No! That's-" Hinata slapped her face as she ran, only to run into Sasuke.

"Why is your face so red, are you sick?"

Hinta pushed passed Sasuke, her heart beating out of her chest, surely he could feel it.

"L-Lets, just g-go we rested enough." Hastily she jumped on her horse, or attempted,all while Naruto laughed obnoxiously. With a rather confused Sasuke.

The trio were soon back on the path to Otogakure.

Her hand on her chest. To think of two men taking her? She could barely handle one. How slutty. Far from the pure angel she had once thought of herself as. How dirty.

Yet so alluring.


	16. Chapter 16

"I spyyyy with my foxy eye something -"

"Enough.." Sasuke rubbed his temple, Naruto had been having these spurs Of boredom making Sasuke rather annoyed and giving him the satisfaction. An annoyed Sasuke equaled a happy Naruto.

They had been traveling for quite some type with some idle chit chat and bickering . Stopping here and there for the horses to rest.

When they would stop Hinata would volunteer to go scout the area so Naruto didn't have to, but it was also a great excuse to get her mind off of the two boys. She would always start blushing when their eyes would meet hers. Sasuke would ask her what had happened and she'd tell him nothing but that only made him question her more.

Curse them both.

Hinata breathed deeply, she was glad they hadn't killed each other, she would come back from scanning the area and would be met with them fighting each other. Sword or claws at each other's throats- actually she was rather surprised.

"How haven't you guys killed each other yet?" Hinata found herself speaking out loud.

The two snorted.

"The teme secretly loves me !" Naruto grinned giving her a thumbs up.

"He's like a child, it would be cruel to end his life."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled

"Quiet , we are here." Sasuke snapped

FINALLY Hinata thought to herself. Wings were amazing because you didn't have to worry about the stamina of the horses you rode on. Their stamina didn't compare to hers. Nor any other being but it was nice to not have to use energy in case they ran into some unwanted trouble. But traveling felt so slow.

The horses slowly stopped, but Hinata didn't see anything , only trees.

"Where is this.. town?" She glanced around with a raised brow. "Well they would've been found out by now if the town wasn't hidden ." Sasuke raised his two fingers whispering to himself with his eyes closed. He stayed this way for a while making Hinata rather anxious.

"Sorry the password isn't just open sesame ." Naruto whispered beside her.

"I know..can this take any longer .." Hinata whispered back. Sasuke lifted an eye to glare at them , they both "zipped" their lips with their fingers and smiled.

Sasuke continued his whispering before shooting his fingers forward , but nothing extravagant happened.

"Did it work?" Hinata looked on curiously.

"Yes, " The earth began to shake slightly underneath them. The ground slowly moving in looking like green mush as it melted inwards towards the earth. It revealed a dark path underground. Lights flickered on to illuminate the darkness but Hinata couldn't see much into the abyss.

"I think it worked perfectly ." Sasuke tapped his horse with his heel , moving forward into the dark path.

"Here we gooo.." Naruto moves forward followed by Hinata close behind.

They traveled in the large tunnel for quite some time , twirling in a circle, down, down ,down, down they went, before seeing an opening of light.

Hinata eyes were wide, it was an underground city- and it was huge ! Was there really a place like this - well clearly but she couldn't believe her eyes. The place was a lot nicer than what she had honestly expected, nothing Hinata would have imagined for a hideout for criminals. It was full of life, people and creatures bustling about. Tall buildings towered over them connected to at least one other building. Lights hung everywhere creating a yellow glow adding to the mischievous atmosphere.

Why were there so many people? Didn't her angel comrades destroy most of the evil beings in the world that had posed a threat to humanity ? Yet here were the little scraps left behind making quite the crowd.

"Wow.." Hinata was speechless.

"Welcome to the hideout for the unwanted, this is where all your little evil master minds hideaway from the rest of the world." Naruto raised his arms as if presenting a master piece to her.

They road in the street passing by thugs, thieves and what ever else that eyed her with lust . Some even went as far as cat calling to her which earned them a mean glare from Naruto.

"Geeze Hinata - just grab all the attention why don't you?" Naruto winked

"I'm not doing anything ..." Hinata blushed shyly. This only made Naruto grin more. And Hinata's face burn up.

As a pure angel, people would refer to Hinata as beautiful.

Everyone would.

But it was more of a pure beauty like a bride at a wedding. Everyone believed the bride was a beautiful flower of some sort. And everyone believed Hinata was beautiful in the same sense.

Now-she felt like something... different. Everyone looked at her like they wanted to rip her clothes off and ravage her. She was a sexy dark angel. Nothing beautiful about her. Just something that was in every man, or woman's , wet dreams.

Sasuke stopped by a stable jumping off his horse.

"How much ?" He asked the old stableman ,

"50 coins." The old man spat as he leaned on the gate.

Naruto tossed the man a pouch of coins . Without missing a beat a the man grunted-"each."

Naruto gasped horrified,"This is robbery! Robbery at its finest!"

"Take it or leave it brat , i got other shit to be doing." The man kicked off the fence only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Allow us to board all three." His mysterious eyes spun-The man chuckled before full blown laughing.

"Nice try vampire , but I am immune to all spells, witchcraft, illusions, blah blah blah. Takes a lot to run a business in this shit hole." The man pushed the annoyed black haired boy to the side walking towards the door .

"Just take them." Hinata spoke.

The man stopped turning just his head.

"We will sale them to you," Hinata cleared up,"they are great horses from the Konoha Kingdom, full of stamina."

"Hm. I'll buy the one and board the other two."

"Thank you!" Hinata gleefully jumped off her horse.

"That was a scam.." Naruto sighed, watching the man take the horses.

"Man I could kill for a drink... how about it ! We deserve to wind down right?" Naruto pulled Hinata's arm.

"A-a dr-drink?" She blinked quickly .

"Y-Yes a dr-drink!" Naruto laughed at her. "Right teme? Teme?" The two paused looking around for Sasuke but he was no where in sight.

"What should we do?"

"Uh - get a drink and have fun." Naruto pulled Hinata to a huge building . It was brighter than all the other building with blinking lights. It had no signs or anything but all she could hear was loud laughter and music.

"Come on silly , who said we couldn't have fun on this stupid planet .."

She was pulled into the loud building , people were dancing around and shouting in glee. It seemed they were really drunk. She hadn't really seen anyone drink around her. And quite frankly she had NEVER had a drink touch her lips. The thought never even crossed her mind. Hinata had only heard it made people do stupid things that they had regretted the next morning.

Jaraiya and tsunade had some drinks in front of her but they never got sloppy- in front of her at least.

This place was... rather sloppy drunk.

"This wayyyy!" Naruto and her weave through the traffic to get to the bar.

"Two of the devils blood my good sir."

The bartender looked at the blonde with a smirk,"careful now , this would kill any regular human."

"Good thing we aren't humans!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"N-Naruto?"

"Wahhh? " Naruto grinned at Hinata handing her the drink.

"Bottoms up babe!" He chucked his head back drinking down all of the contents in cup.

Hinata looked at the red liquid in her glass cup. It looked like blood, a shiny drink that sloshed around.

"Uh.." Hinata smelled it but it didn't smell horrible...

"Down you go what are you waiting for!" Naruto laughed."have I ever steered you wrong?" Naruto leaned in . "I just enjoy seeing you have fun- I think that's what's more important to me than killing.." Naruto's face was close to Hinata's , his words having more meaning than either of the maniacs actually realized.

She licked her lips and down the hatch it went.

"Ack!" Hinata coughed , the drink stung her throat terribly. It didn't have much of a taste but it burned !

"You didn't swallow it right!" Naruto pat her back repeatedly,"mayday mayday! We need some water over here kind sir!"

Hinata grabbed the cup of ice water as soon as it hit the bar and gulped it down. Afterwards she rubbed at her soar throat.

That was awful.

Naruto grinned "Himeee, was that your first drink?" The woman in question turned rosey red,"y-yes as a matter of fact. Why are you even surprised !"

"Jesus, you guys weren't allowed to have any fun! That's what's surprising"

"Yeah.." Hinata looked down."I've told you before, you have shown me how to have fun." She clenched her fist tightly. Did she ever have .. fun?

Why did it seem like it was agony helping Toneri? Everything - almost everything- just felt awful. Healing people took their pain away and placed it on her. When she would heal anything it took from her physically and mentally. It literally killed her to heal others, and use her light powers. And they took it.

They took, and took, and gave her nothing!

And stupid Kakashi expected her to just accept her fate? Used up like an old bottle of lotion? Thanks for the deed now lie down in peace? That's what they expected from her.

All of them did .

It was a disgrace to see her alive . Her being alive meant that she was taking for herself and she thought that of all things pissed her off the most.

Hinata slammed her hand on the bar counter.

"A-ANOTHER!" A voice that did not sound like her own shouted at the bartender. Her voice squeaked cutely.

"Another?" He questioned

"Did the young lady stutter! Another !" Naruto cheered.

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. She could die tomorrow, they all could. But at least she'd die knowing that her last breath was for god damn self.

She downed the second drink without hesitation starting to feel rather tingly . She felt really... really warm and excited.

The music making her move, slightly swaying.

The band playing away with their instruments.

She whipped her eyes to Naruto excitedly, his eyes showing the same emotions.

They grabbed each other's hands swaying around the crowd. Dancing like lovers in the moonlight, all alone.

It was just her and Naruto- and that was quite fine.

She lifted her arms above her head Naruto spinning her around.

They laughed and giggled like kids.

Has she had fun like this? As a kid ?

Hinata's back was against Naruto as she grind her butt into him teasingly. He grabbed her hips tightly , the hardness in his pants evident of her torture. They swayed back and forth to the upbeat melody.

"Naruto ! " Hinata shouted above the music, she twirled and he lifted her in the air before placing her down.

"Yes my queen?" He asked

"I'm having fun!" She giggled away, her cheeks had a permanent tint of red.

Hinata began to spin , and so was the room.

She felt overwhelmed with emotions, but most of all she was happy.

She sucked in a breath and began to sing...her hands swayed into the air and she gracefully glided on the dance floor. Her voice getting loud and carrying over the rooms commotion, unbeknownst to Hinata everyone had stopped to stare at her. The sway of her hips and the whip of her hair. The crowd moved back allowing her to have the dance floor. Even Naruto stopped.

Her dress twirled with her as she twirled on one foot. Her song in a different language sounding sinister yet beautiful.

Hinata was beautiful.

So was the darkness that swirled with her ... like a dancing serpent following her body and curves .

She would take everything.. take everything that was taken from her.

The dark serpent like shadow spun around the room. Everyone stood in awe watching as the shadow danced closer to them. They were seduced.

The shadow gently ghosted through them and the people who were blessed by its touched instantly disintegrated.

Naruto gasped dodging the dark entity.

"Hinataaa!" Naruto called. The dark cloud passed through the on lookers who were too enchanted to move. As the darkness passed into them they disintegrated into black ashes.

"Hinaaaataaa "Naruto shouted , he ducked barely dodging the thing.

What was that? He hadn't seen anything like that. And he would been just like the on lookers dying right now if he didn't feel the intense call of danger. His body had froze but his hair on the back of his neck stood up. He had stepped back as the shadow got closer to him only to see the others die in front of him.

But it didn't seem Hianata even realized this was going on, her eyes closed in a moment of pure bliss.

"Hinataaaa!"

Hinata's eyes opened, the color a bright ominous white. Her song and dance stopped dispersing the shadows instantly . Leaving in a whisper.

Her form still. Her eyes staring at Naruto, in the dark, empty, silent room.

Her eyes fluttered before turning to normal, her mind confused. One moment she was dancing and having a grand old time and now she stood here with Naruto staring at her with worry.

Slowly Hinata realized what had happened and her tears began to slowly fall."I didn't... I didn't mean to.."

"It's okay Hinata."

"Naruto I almost-I almost hurt you..."

"Uh ya kind of almost killed me ." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh"Hinata sadly laughed.."I'm so sorry."

Hinata stepped back away from Naruto.

"Hinata... you are just drunk.. relax."

"No." Hinata sniffled. "I could've -" she couldn't even wrap her mind around it. How could she have almost killed the one thing that brought her so much happiness? How could she be so careless?

She wasn't ready, she wasn't ready for any of this. She was just some stupid fallen angel who didn't even know her own power.

Hinata turned on the balls of her feet rushing out of the building .

"Hinat-" "I'm sorry!" Hinata whipped a hand back pushing him away. She had to be alone she didn't want Naruto near her. She didn't deserve him near her. She cared for him so much. And in a blink of an eye she almost -

Hinata ran in the dark town. All the lights were off, but then one by one they started turning on again. Hinata feeling dizzy stopped in an alley way. Her hands rushed to the wall as she puked everything in her stomach.

"Ahh.." she groaned flipping around letting her back slide down the wall. Tears in her eyes still.

"Fweeeeeh." Someone whistled next to her. "You look like you had a rough night." A sing song like voice spoke above her.

Hinata's eyes drifted above her be met with a woman with long white hair the reached her butt. She wore a purple bra and short skirt. Her stomach revealing flowers with thorns tattooed all along her side. Her bright blue eyes stared down at her in amusement.

"Something like that.." Hinata whispered to the pretty woman.

"Here.. you look like you could use some help, my names Ino." She smiled reaching down for Hinata's hand. "What's yours?"

Hinata grabbed Inos hand pulling herself up.

"Hinata.." she whispered.

"Okay Hinata, lets get you cleaned up and we can talk about why you are sitting here crying your eyes out, Kay?" Ino flashed her pearly white teeth. Hinata could only nod.

She wasn't sure why she was putting so much trust in this new girl but at this point Hinata didn't care too much. They were all demons down there. No one would care if she left this world. If any of them did. So she hopped from one demons to another Ino wasn't trying to pull a fast one on her.

She was already miserable at the moment anyway.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT: Hello my readers i have a very important question. how would you guys like Ino in this story As bisexual.**

With FemalexFemale. Do you want me to keep this strictly MalexFemale or would you care for a little bit of FemalexFemale. Either way it won't hurt the story but it could go in any direction with how Hinata and Ino are together. So here's the vote

NO FEMALExFEMALE SOME FEMALE xFEMALE ALL THE FEMALExFEMALE ACTION BRING IT ON !

Again either choice won't hurt the story , And you can tell me your opinion on it as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Some of you wouldn't mind some femalexfemale. however I'm gonna say this now, the main pairing is Naruto and Hinata, Hinata will care for the others but she will never love them as she loves Naruto and vice versa. Now I know I sometimes have some oddly strange connections with Naruto and Sasuke like joking that he loves him but just to clear it up Naruto and Sasuke have a close brotherly love.**

 **Any of the male characters you see will only have a brotherly love. I'm not sure if I could do any yaoi but if there are any sort of sexual vibes going on it's usually between the female and male and now female and female . So there won't necessarily be any male and male sexual vibes. So without further explanation here's the next chapter hope you enjoy and thank you for reviewing.**

"Here we are my lovely."

They had climb the stairs with much trouble, Ino helping her with most of her weight.

"Sorry.." Hinata muttered.

"Nonsense darling! Come now."

Ino ushered her to her door, quickly opening it with ease.

The room was lit up with a quick flick of a switch . It was quite a large space, the kitchen and living room all in the same area as the dining room. Flowers hung from the ceiling and sat around the area. Some on the table, on the coffee table, maybe a few too many. They ranged from purple lilies to red roses and some yellow daisies.

"Sorry for the mess." The blonde girl laughed,"here , take your time cleaning up I'll make you some tea." She brought Hinata to the bathroom allowing her in.

"Why are you helping me." Hinata finally stopped following Ino so mindlessly. Even though her mind was a fog she still was surprised. She's sure that there were nothing but criminals and monsters here so what was her catch?

"Hinata.." she started.."Why can't you just accept a helping hand when you see one? Sounds like someone has been hurt by too many men." Ino giggled."I've been there before too girl, I know when someone had too much devils blood when I see it!" And with that she pushed Hinata in before she could utter another word, closing the door behind her.

Hinata sighed leaning her head down, It's been a while since she's had some girl interaction. And her last best friend... a thought of Sakura appeared in her mind. Her face snarling up - the bitch. Smiling and pretending like she actually cared about her. Her only best friend.. the only woman she felt she could talk to .. Hinata grabbed a cloth and wet it. She dragged it over her blackened cheek. Her eyes staring with malicious intent.

*Flashback*

"Hinata, you are blushing again." A pink haired girl chuckled.

"What? M-me no!" Hinata exclaimed bashfully.

The two were enjoying a nice stroll in the fields. She and Sakura were usually sent on missions to heal people in need. They always traveled together, arm in arm. She was one of her first friendship down on earth. Always encouraging and helping her. Scolding her when she would push herself too hard.

Her smile bright.

"Yes you ! Thinking of Toneri again huh?" She teased poking Hinata's cheek.

"Mm.. maybe.." the girl whispered lowly.

"Oh come on! Tell him how you feel! You can't just wait until these feelings inside you explode! Every time you look at him you blush, every time you talk to him you poke your fingers together trying to distract yourself, and every time you even think about him it's like your whole world stops." Sakura sighed after her long spiel.

"S-s so what?" Hinata blinked rapidly, she didn't realize that it was so obvious that she cared deeply for Toneri. Did everyone else notice?

"Soooo, you are in love!" Sakura shouted loudly. "You need to tell him Hinata, if you never tell him he'll never know. The boy is too dense, the fate of his kingdom on his mind constantly."

Hinata thought to herself,"what should I say?"

"How you feel of course.." Sakura smiled at the blushing woman."Hinata any man would fall in love with you, you just gotta put yourself out there."

"O-okay.." Hinata beamed up at Sakura,"What about you? D-do you like someone?"

"Oh." Sakura turned away looking forward ,"Nah no one really pique my interest."

Hinata nodded not sure why Sakura's mood had changed slightly. But as time went on it started to all come together. And after Naruto had showed her what was transpiring it was clear.

Sakura was married to Toneri. She had loved him from the beginning. So why would she push her towards confessing ?

*Flashback end*

The lights began to flicker in the bathroom. Hinata's cheeks raw from rubbing them too hard. At the moment she felt lost.

Meanwhile...

Ino was on the other side of the door. Her face in a fit of pleasure. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth , saliva coating her lips.

"Yes.." she whispered. Her thighs pressed together in need. Oh how she could feel it.. this woman was probably the best specimen she has ever found. She would dine on her... and it will be the best thing ever.

How lucky for her to find her after the blackout. She thought she'd never find something delicious and there she was in the alleyway with tears in her eyes. The red vomit evident of the Devil's Blood .

"Mmm." Ino shivered. Now she's in there angry at some unknown reason. Her darkness coming out around her, she was smart to keep it close to herself. But it wasn't enough to keep it from inos senses. And when she got closer the smell was delightful. What power she had!

The flowers in the room began to grow and dance slowly. Ino purred, grabbing her body in a tight hug. Her face with a red blush. Eyes slit in a lustful manner.

"Yesss I know my lovely's.. soon.." Ino pressed her thighs closer together. She had to calm herself down. No one had ever made her feel like this and the one person who did was an angel. Too bad she had never got to try that angel. But this girl, she's sweeter smelling than the angel. The thought of her just making her wet. This delectable creature was going to be a fine feast for her.

* * *

"Are you an idiot!" An angry Sasuke walked briskly through the street, pushing people aside.

"It happened so quickly!" His blonde companion walked with him pushing the people that Sasuke push aside(which were pushed in front of him) .

"Instead of having a party like some children you should've been doing something constructive"

"Oh I'm sorry what were you doing?"

Sasuke stopped abruptly, whipping towards Naruto. "When she started singing, everyone froze right?"

Naruto crosses his arms in front of his chest,"y-yah."

"And the lights had gone out, but with my eyes I can see in the dark, everyone was actually frozen. It was very quick and very brief but her power had affected the whole town. I believe they just thought the lights flickered on and off for a second but it was actually about 20 minutes. "

"Yeah... and..."

"She doesn't even know her own power." Sasuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully,"and the people that were affected were too weak , I wonder who wasn't affected."

"SHE'S HERE! OUR SAVIOUR IS HERE!" A loud voice was heard over the commotion. Naruto and Sasuke turned to stare at the crowd surrounding the man on a box.

"Our angel has come from the depths of hell, rising again to claim the land as her own! You shit heads didn't believe me but she is upon us I tell you!" The loud voice continued to preach.

"What the hell?" Naruto chuckled.

"He's referring to Hinata? Is he a cult member?" Sasuke questioned in amusement. The two looked at each other with equal interest. They got closer to investigate.

"Oh dark angel! I hope you will accept me as your humble servant! I gave you nothing but the purest sacrifices !" The man who was preaching was tall, he had a black robe on that tied in the front, his left side was left out in the open. His hair, white with a hint of silver was slicked back. "Oh dark angel I am your humble servant use me as you see fit!" His eyes shot open, they were purple and full of excitement.

"What the hell are you talking about now Hidan?" One of the people in the crowd shouted.

"The black out! Everyone standing still! You guys were too enchanted by her lovely presence but I wasn't ! She is here and upon us!" Hidan pointed over the crowd looking far above their heads.

"Sounds like you had too much to drink idiot!" Someone shouted, this only made the whole crowd laugh.

"Yeah I thought he'd actually had something good to say this time!" Another added.

"W-What! YOU FOOLS!" Hidan called to the dispersing crowd. His hands clenched in anger. "I am her highness servant and will do anything for her ! When she tells me to slit your throats I won't hesitate!" He shook a hand above him in anger.

Sasuke began to snicker. This made Naruto anxious because Sasuke never really finds anything funny..

"What duck butt?" Naruto pouted .

"Looks like you have competition servant of the queen." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"That lunatic? No way! I'm a better servant than he could ever be!" Naruto growled.

"You don't even know where your queen is."

"Fuck yo-!" Naruto made a quick turn only to bump into someone . His bag falling out of his hands.

"Sorry about that." Naruto muttered as the man bent and picked up his belongings.

"It's no worries." He swiftly replied. Naruto wrinkled up his nose. "You smell"

The man wrinkled up his nose as well,"so do you." He said matter of factly.

Naruto stared at the new male figure that had a sweaty dog smell. He had brown spiked hair and weird red triangles on his face. He wore a black jacket with the sleeves cut off and black pants with rips in them, probably from working in them.

"I don't like how you smell." Naruto eyes him curiously.

"And I don't like how you smell." The mysterious man squinted.

Sasuke looked between the two, wondering if they were about to fight to the death over the smell of one another.

"But I like your attitude!" Naruto snickered

"Same as yours tough guy!" They both grabbed hands like they've known each other for years. They brought it in to a bear hug, "names Naruto !" The blonde grinned.

"Kiba." The other male replied.

"We don't have time for this ." Sasuke dragged Naruto's shoulder pulling the two apart.

"Boyfriend of yours ?" Kiba joked as they left.

Naruto laughed ,"catch ya later!"

"Wow, what a nice group of people down here, they ain't half bad."

"Are you forgetting something you dobe, we should be looking for Hinata!"

"Ah sounds like someone is worried about our little princess.. but Hinata is a strong girl, I know she can handle herself, no need to be so worried."

"I'm not worried." Sasuke muttered.

"You sound worried, admit it Sasuke you sort of kind of care for her."

"I don't give a shit about her, her blood is delicious and that's that."

Naruto and Sasuke continued walking through the street.

"If I recall, when kakashi took Hinata you almost had a mental break down almost like now, wanting to go after her quickly. You are just hiding how you feel with that cold frosty stare, just like you always do. Hell you even put her in your mother's favorite dress talk about creepy" Naruto brought his hands behind his head, a carefree aura about him. But Sasuke didn't say anything in return.

Naruto truly wasn't worried about Hinata getting hurt. If anything it would be Hinata doing the hurting. Though he was sad that she felt sad for almost killing him, he would find her and all will be well. That was just the carefree life he lived.

Who cares if she starts killing a whole bunch of people, they'd find her quicker.

"You put too much trust in her abilities, she hasn't even learned how to fully use them. That's why I was looking for someone that could help her have an understanding." Sasuke didn't look at Naruto. He continued with his eyes forward. "And I do not care about her."

"Yeah. It's not because she looks like her mom? The one you cared for deeply?" Naruto wasn't trying to get under Sasuke's skin, he just wanted him to be truthful. "You fell in love with her mother just like Itachi did. So cut the bull crap. The more you give someone a hard time the more I realize you actually like them ya dweeb."

Sasuke fell silent. He hated how Naruto knew so much about him. Like he could see right through him. No one else could do that except his brother.

"You're drunk Naruto. You don't know what you are talking about." And that was the simple reply. The reply that Naruto knew translated to 'you're right but I don't want to address it so shut up because I'm Sasuke and I don't have feelings'. But Naruto didn't tease his friend anymore.

* * *

by the way.. ive been feeling a little nervous thinking that this story Might be too long. I knew it was gonna be a long journey but I'm like almost to 20 chapters. I guess I'm just hoping that it's not dragging and it's too long but let me know what you think should I wrap it up sooner or continue with the flow- when it ends it ends type of deal lol. I really enjoy knowing how you guys feel about it because I'm writing for you guys. So it's always nice to know that I'm not boring y'all to death :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for the reviews I'm glad you guys are still with me in this twisted story of mine ! And more people will be added to the story sooner or later.**

 **Sorry this chapter took a minute because of the lemon I wanted to make sure it was good and matched the story. Now I'm not gonna lie this will be fully first girl on girl lemon so I hope it will be a good taste of lemonade.. no ? Nobody? Anyways let's do it .**

 **The story will get more and more sexual as time goes on by the way so if you aren't into that stuff turn back now!**

 **WARNING: FemalexFemale ( no futa though! Sorry if you are into that!) if you want to skip the female action I will put a warning where it starts and ends.**

Hinata and ino sipped their tea and chit chatted. She tried to explain to Ino the best way she could about how it was her who almost killed Naruto and others .. that died.

"Hinata.." Ino curled up on the couch with her tea."people die here every time, it doesn't matter."

"Yeah..but," Hinata sipped her tea,"I lost control .. that's why I'm upset.."

"First time with alcohol?" Ino smiled making Hinata blush.

"H-how could you tell?"

"Well the whole ordeal. Hinata alcohol makes you do stupid stuff but one thing I've found is.. it makes you become a raw primal version of yourself. Sometimes we get angry and kill people."

"But that's the thing Ino! I wasn't upset.. I was really happy actually. More happpy than I could've ever had been but yet I killed people in the moment. I had never done that before usually.." usually when she was happy she would spread her light energy and it would heal things around her but this time it was her dark energy that was released. And it killed things.

"It's usually what sweety?"

"Nothing ." Hinata whispered. She wasn't sure if it was wise to tell anyone that she used to be an angel. She's sure everyone she's met has had a nice run in with the angels, damning them all to hide underground . Away from the world. It was like they had cast them into their own abyss. "I'm sorry Ino." She finally found herself saying. Tears in her eyes again. It wasn't her fault Ino was there but she felt pain to know that she once had a life above all of this.

"Oh honey , you aren't causing me any trouble." Ino scooted close to Hinata, not understanding the meaning of her sorry.

 ***LEMON START***

She placed a kiss to Hinata's cheek, making Hinata gasp. Hinata places a hand where Inos lips were, the spot tingled.

Ino smiled bashfully , "what? Never kissed a girl before ?"

Hinata slowly shook her head. "I-I father said that-that kind of stuff should only be shared between men and women." Hinata had a mad blush spreading across her face. Something was making her feel light headed. Was it the tea?

"Ah. Daddy says huh?" Ino smiled getting closer to Hinata. Her lips but a breath away from hers. "Do you do everything daddy says?" Ino stared at Hinata's lips with half lidded eyes, her hand slowly crawling to Hinata's thigh, she brushed up her dress tracing a sneaky finger up to her panties.

"I-Ino!" Hinata stuttered. Her words barely leaving her mouth. She pressed backwards into the couch only for Ino to follow her. Her lips teasingly close.

"What? I told you I'd make you relaxed didn't I? Allow me to-" Ino dipped two fingers down massaging Hinata's lips through her panties. "Hep you."

Hinata tossed her head back groaning in sheer pleasure, her body starting to feel like jello. A warmth spread from where Ino touched to her stomach and then up towards her head. A delightful tingle spread across her body.

Ino brushed her lips onto Hinata's, a slow tongue swiped at her bottom lip playfully. Her skillful fingers still working on her labia, pressing in and then circling around.

Hinata was feeling all kinds of things, she was losing control and fast. Her mind was in such a haze she didn't even realized her tea cup had dropped right out her hands, but the vines at caught it before it hit the ground. Vines she didn't notice. Which were slowly wrapping its way around Hinata's body, tying her hands up and pulling her legs apart by the ankle. But whatever Ino was doing with her body made her feel more dazed than the devils blood. She didn't even notice.

"Ino-" Hinata whispered, her weak hands pressed against her arms gently, not really doing much.

"What Hinata? If you want me to stop then just say so." Ino smirked pressing her juicy lips onto hers. Hinata's eyes closed as Inos tongue snaked out to explore her mouth. Her tongue lazily dancing with Inos . The two moaned sensuously.

This was wrong. Hinata felt that this was completely wrong. But why did it feel oh so right. And before she could think anymore Inos fingers found their way into her panties, playing with her entrance and then slowly pushing pass. Hinata moaned deeply into Inos mouth , instantly gushing with one flick of her finger. Her legs clenched around Inos hand.

This was impossible ! Hinata's eyes were rolled into the back of her head. This time she tried to push Ino with a bit more force but she couldn't. Her wrist began to bleed slightly from the vines.

Her eyes opened up just a little to see the flowers above her looking beautifully..menacing? Hinata's eyes opened more as she continued to allow Ino to play with her. Breaking apart finally from their kiss Ino panted , Hinata was damn near out of breath saliva running down her lips and onto her chin. Her lips bruised from Inos needy kiss.

Hinata's eyes tried to focus on the flowers but Ino brought a hand up to grab her chin, bringing her attention back to her glowing eyes. Were they always glowing? They looked so beautiful. Hinata smiled.

Gotcha- Ino thought to herself.

Ino brought up her slick fingers licking the juices off clean. She moaned loudly. It was soooo good! She nearly came right then and there, such taste.

Hinata watched as Ino began to grab herself moaning. Her body shivering oddly. Behind her a thin tail appeared with a spike at the end. Small purple wings grew behind her as purple horns appeared on her head. And Hinata stared in awe. Inos hair fanned behind her in delight , and her skin took on a light purple tint, the tattoo on her side grew encasing her body with black vines and flowers. Her hair turning bright white. Hinata felt her producing such lust and power.

The vines began to remove Hinata's clothing wrapping around her gently , scrapping her ln some places but she didn't mind. She wanted more! She wanted to feel more. Her tongue lolled out the side. Licking her lips messily.

She had seen this before- somewhere in her mind she was fighting it. But then again she didn't mind to..- but she had to. Her body- she was starting to feel weak. Her limbs hanging loosely ..

Something was draining her.

Ino pounced on Hinata , her back hitting the floor from the lust filled woman.

"I knew you'd be delightfully delicious! Let me taste Hinata- I've missed that angel before but not this time...so please" Ino smiled at her begging, her vines curled around Hinata . It wasn't like she wanted to say no, she gave Ino a weak smile. Ino dipped down sucking on her neck, Hinata back arched from the intense pleasure.

"In-" She gritted her teeth as Ino licked and sucked from her neck down to her breast. She sucked on them like a starving child. Her black and purple wings opened and closed as if she was about to fly. The tail with a spike on it swayed. Hinata could only watch as the vines continued to grow and wrap around her, pulling her arms up to be bound above her head.

Ino switched from breast to breast sucking on her bruised pink nipples. Her tongue flicking out quickly, loooking a bit longer than the average human. But Hinata did not mind. Why didn't she mind? Oh because it felt so good- too good- who cares. Hinata moaned Inos name loudly.

"Listen to you cry- such an angel.." Inos sing song voice reached her ears. Hungrily Ino trailed her kisses down lower her eyes lighting up at the sight of Hinata's glistening cunt, Ino practically drooled. Her fingers spreading her lips apart , watching as it coated her finger. She brought the finger up for one last taste before diving in. Her lips connecting to Hinata's cunt. Her tongue licking up her juice . Hinata jolted - screaming at the top of her lungs as another orgasm threatened to take her.

Inos hands grasped Hinata's thighs holding them tightly - her licking never ceasing. Ino was in heaven . How delightful! So good! So so good! The woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head as if she was tasting the sweetest cake in the world, her butt swishing from side to side slightly . With a smack Ino broke apart from Hinata hungry snatch , she licked her lips quickly before attaching herself to Hinata's clitoris , with a few sucks and a flick of her tongue Hinata had a crashing orgasm, but to Inos surprise her flowers were growing larger than she had ever seen before. They made a type of purring noise and then they turned dark purple. They slowly released Hinata running down her body to grab her

"H-hey!" Ino called as the vines grabbed her. She was not done licking up her prize! They slowly wrapped around her as she tried to fight them back. "Uh hello! I'm your mother!" Ino was in such a lustful state she could barely fight them off.

"Don't fight dear." Hinata smiled , she sat there with a finger to her lips. The woman looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"What- What did you do? These are my babies- !" Ino breathed but Hinata crashed her lips to her , thrusting a tongue into her mouth. This time it was Ino who was on the receiving side. Hinata's tongue sending jolts of pleasure from the tip of her tongue to the curls of her toes. Hinata moaned tasting herself. She pulled back with a smack, a line of saliva trying to bring them back together.

"Ino. It's not fair of you to have all the fun to yourself, now is it?" Hinata smirked. Her hands sliding down her top, revealing her bouncy breast. Hinata had never been with another woman but it couldn't be too hard- she knew what she liked so, Hinata pinches Inos nipples twisting and pulling them. Ino tossed her head back gritting her teeth.

"Sucking my energy Ino? How greedy " Hinata bent down to plop a nipple in her mouth. She sucked gently and then harder when she heard Ino groan. Her other hand played with her other nipple and her left hand was rubbing Inos already wet folds.

"H-how, what are you? Are you a succubus too?" Ino whimpered trying to move , the feelings too great for her.

"Mm." Hinata hummed around Inos nipple, pulling back . "No." Hinata slightly pushed Inos stomach , making the vines pulling her down. She climbed on top, her eyes beginning to glow. Ino gasped. It was like a back and forth play of energy, each of them trading and feeling amazing. Inos glowing eyes stared in Hinata's as she smiled. She bent some kissing Ino deeply. Ino readily returned the kiss, and electric feeling coursing through both of them as they pushed their lips into each other. Hinata pulled back quickly, Ino trying to follow. She pouted at the woman above her. Hinata giggled.

"This will be my first time, so forgive me if I'm a little new at this." Hinata climbed backwards tracing a hand between Inos breast. getting eye level with Inos weeping pink cunt. She smelled sweet almost like flowers. She inched her face closer licking her deeply, her tongue parting her folds. Ino let out a painful moan , her hips jerking.

"Wow- you taste really good too ino." Hinata smiled, so she dipped in, licking slowly up and down, different from how Ino had ate her out. Her pace was painfully slow and teasing. Making Ino cry in pleasure. No one had ever made her feel like she did now , no man nor woman. It was her that gave the pleasure and she got pleasure from their pleasure - but this - this was heaven. Inos face turned red from her panting , Hinata added a finger into Ino and then a second. Her tongue and finger working together in a kind of sloppy manner but all the same was the pleasure that Ino was feeling. Her hands gripped her vines as her body danced around , she looked down at the beautiful girl between her thighs, her glowing eyes staring into hers. Hinata's red face was oh so innocent and cute but she was far from innocent. This woman was supposed to be her treat but here she was- she wanted to grab her head and grind her cunt into her hot mouth, but damn her vines! Hinata clamped onto her clit sucking on it like she had did to her, with a cry Ino arched her back gushing all over Hinata's mouth . Hinata licked up all the juices - it tasted so sweet.

"Mmm." Hinata moaned cleaning Ino, her body now limp. After cleaning off her thighs Hinata licked her fingers clean. She flicked her fingers and the vines released Ino slowly crawling back. The scrapes from the vines on both girls were already healed. Their bodies relaxed and almost glowing.

 ***LEMON END***

"Wow-" Ino breathed sitting up. The two naked girls stared at each other.

"Round two?" Ino smirked at her new found friend.

Hinata smiled back "after you."

Ino was in love. Did she think that right? Did she pronounce that right? What was it? Love? She was in love.

The two naked bodies were tangled in her huge bed. Hinata's back towards Ino as she held her. Her Hair stuck to her face from the sweat. Ino traced a lazy finger up and down her back, their was two dark areas on her back, almost like she was burned. Did she perhaps have wings? Ino halted her tracing deciding that she was going to make something for her. She would surely be hungry when she woke up. Ino smiled delightfully. Maybe she'd be hungry for a little more than food as well- a dirty smirk crossed her lips.

Ino got up getting dressed, her natural appearance transformed back into her human appeal. "Ah." Ino pouted. There was no food in the fridge . "Where is that fool." Right as Ino closed the fridge there was a knock on her door. She skipped to it whipping it open.

"Sup." Kiba smirked.

"Kiba." Ino rolled her eyes."hurry up I'm hungry." Ino snatched the bag out of his hand walking quickly to the kitchen.

"Woah.." Kiba stepped into the living room sniffing around. His eyes turning dark."someone smells good." His toothy grin grew wide.

Ino stepped into the kitchen getting out a pot and other utensils to make dinner. She stared at Kiba with a sly smirk, a tongue licking her lips. Their eyes meeting in a lusty stare off.

"She's mine buddy." She slapped the cap back on the milk and threw it in the fridge .

"Really? Wait till I get to her." Kiba sat down on a bar stool staring at Ino. His eyes quickly glanced at the dancing flowers.

"Wait.." he glanced around some more seeing all the flowers dancing and shuttering. "You didn't drain her dry yet?"

"Not this one." Ino leaned into the counter as her water boiled on the stove. "This one... she's.. she's something else Kiba." Ino whispered , her teeth biting her lips harshly.

Kiba reaches across the counter grabbing Inos chin between his forefinger and thumb. His thumb pressed down on her chin forcing her to release her lip."different huh." He stared at her thoughtfully . "I'm kind of jealous , almost seems like you love this girl." His thumb played a bit on her lips. "Oh hush Kiba ." Ino moves away picking up the bag. "KIBA!" Ino shouted pulling out the eggs. Yolk leaked from the side. "What the hell ." She turned with an evil pout .

"Okay- So I can explain this guy ran into me and I dropped them I didn't mean for it to break !" Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Ino picked around the eggs trying to find one that wasn't cracked ,"I ask for simple things and this is what i get.." she muttered to herself. "Honestly you couldn't have gone back and get more eggs!"

"I was halfway here." He poked out his lip cutely.

"Lazy ass." She muttered whipping around with a knife.

Kiba was quick to her back holding her tightly . "Come on Ino. Don't be mad at me." He pulled her closer his nose tracing her neck.

"I'm cooking here." Ino pushed the wolf away grabbing the sausage out the bag. She cut it up quickly as Kiba watched her with a cross of his arms. Ino intent on cooking this meal.

"Now I gotta see this woman. You really like her huh? Even more than me?" Kiba feigned hurt.

Ino stabbed the sausage on the cutting board making the knife stand straight up. "I really like this woman okay. And what we have is great ... so I want to make her something special. So watch the pot I'm gonna run to the store for some eggs okay. " she walked around the counter grabbing her money tucking into her breast ,"don't ruin this for me Kiba." She kissed the man on the cheek quickly

Making her way out the door.

Kiba snorted. Who was that special? And this woman must have some sort of power to be able to with stand Inos sexual experience. If he had sex with Ino he couldn't last but a good three rounds less she drained him and he would die. The air hung with a heavy stench of this woman's cunt and Inos. He breathed deeply. It made him hard just to smell it. How could Ino leave him here to suffer.

Turning the stove on low he crept towards Inos room.

He placed an ear on the door listening closely to the soft snore of this woman. He grabbed the door knob twisting it gently. Pushing it open he spotted the woman's back , her dark hair laid over her shoulder- revealing the dark spots on her back. Her curves were covered by a thin blanket showing the voluptuous curve of her hips.

Kiba whistled softly, well her body was definitely fire, but she wasn't all that. She must have cast a spell on his ex-girlfriend. He tip toed in, curious as to who had made Ino of all people fall in love with them.

He stopped staring down at the girl, she shifted a little getting comfortable. Her hair covering her face in a sweaty mess. He stared at her body , hands on his hips. She wasn't half bad. He supposed. He bent over her pressing into the bed, he just wanted to see her face. Was it even pretty? He grabbed some of her hair and brushed it to the side, but he was caught. The woman's snores stopped and she rolled over, her eyes peeling open to stare at the man hovering above her. Slowly her eyes began to adjust to the light, widening as she saw-

"Kiba-ARGH!" Hinata couldn't finish speaking as kibas hand was grasped tightly to her throat.

"You- you bitch!" Kiba snarled staring down at the woman who had help Toneri kill his whole pack. Now she is in Inos bed? What the fuck?

He didn't even care that the blanket dropped down from her body revealing her breast. Her hands quickly grabbed his hand, her eyes wide and teary as he chocked the life out of her. She reached up to push him away but his other hand grabbed her wrist placing them above her head.

"You think you can just come in here and take more people I love? Huh?! Haven't you taken enough?!" Kiba now brought both hands to her neck and picked her up slamming her back down on the bed , her hands now flailing and her legs kicking , she gasped for air staring at the dark eyes that stared at her with so much hate. The vines came rushing in to save Hinata- the flowers high pitched screeches were their cries, they were wrapping around Kiba and growing larger. They grabbed him tossing him into the wall. He let out a strained grunt as the vines tighten quickly around him. He growled slashing at the vines with quick swipes of his large claws.

Hinata gasped for air flopping onto the floor. She held her soar throat coughing continuously. Quickly she got up running into the living room. She pulled on her clothes as fast as she could. Kibas growls called to her as he burst through the vines that tried to protect her. His arms seemed to have grown more muscles and he snarled dangerously .

"K-Kiba-" She croaked he ran at her and the vines whipped him through the walll destroying the side of the apartment . Hinata quickly ran down the vines jumping onto the street. The vines were now growing larger and out of the house- out of control. Kiba ripped through the approaching vines running towards her , the flowers cried in pain.

"Enough Kiba you are hurting them!" Hinata screamed , onlookers stopped to look at the destruction and growing flowers.

"I'll stop after I rip your body in half!"

In one last effort the vines wrapped around Kiba tightly. But as soon as they were there they burst open , a deranged large wolf ran at her at top speed.

Hinata quickly twisted around running between the buildings trying to stop his speed. She zigzagged across the street and into alley ways, everyone ran out the way as the wolf charged full speed into anything that was in its way.

Kiba was going to kill her- well what did she expect? This was the type of reunion she thought she'd have. What was he gonna do forgive her? She helped kill his family! His mate! Hinata finally stopped running, met with a dead end. Turning around she closed her eyes. She was trapped in a dark alleyway all by herself. The large wolf on the other side.

What was she going to do? Say sorry? Sorry for killing everyone you love? Hinata began to shed tears. Her black tears streamed down her face as she stared at the wolf that prepared to charge at her.

She knelt down on her knees, and gulped. "Do as you wish." Hinata whispered . The wolf growled loudly running at her with full speed. It's teeth bared and ferocious . His eyes only saw her death. And she accepted it.

It was what she deserved.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Ino screamed running to her apartment. The flowers were crying softly, their vines ripped . There were people standing around looking at it. No one really cared to do much.

"Hinata! hinata! Who did this to you?!" Ino cried dropping her grocery bag. She grabbed a dying flower cradling it to her chest.

"Excuse me."

Ino whipped her head towards the man behind her. Two to be exact.

"Did you say Hinata ?" The black haired man asked.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Ino? You were just the woman I was looking for."

The blonde boy smiled at her,"Hey pretty girl, you know Hinata?"

Ino stared at Sasuke and then the blonde boy. "Sasuke- What the hell - and yeah she was just here."

"So you've become acquaintance ?" Sasuke crossed his arms in front of him.

"Yes! I need to find her!"

The blonde boy stared at her thoughtfully then he grinned ,"what do you want with my queen darling ?" He smirked devilishly, this made Ino queasy she cleared her throat staring away from the prying eyes of the tall boy. "What does he mean queen Sasuke?" Ino questioned."and a nice hello would've been nice haven't seen you in like years! Why are you here?"

"Well Hinata actually. She's our queen." Sasuke began to walk towards the vines looking around the area. "And you were going to help her understand her powers a bit more. We are trying to get a better grip on it." Sasuke knelt down staring at the flowers. "Can your flowers tell you what happen so we can find our queen?"

Ino walked towards her plants cautiously, Hinata is a queen? She thought to herself. She listened to the plants as they told her what happened. Ino gasped.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"They said that my friend- he attacked her and ran south..." she looked at the other two with wide eyes. "I can't believe this.. why would he attack her?"

"We will explain on the way, but the short story is Hinata is the fallen angel that's come back to rule the world, maybe your friend had a grudge on her or maybe he is working with Konoha"

"No! He will never work with the kingdom that killed his family!" Ino shouted

"Maybe it was the first suggestion then." Sasuke shrugged

"YOU SEE THIS!" The trio looked back to see the same man that was preaching before.

"This is the work of our one and only queen!" Hidan yelled mesmerized. He began to laugh delightfully. "She's here!" Hidan dropped to his knees praising the site.

"Is he with you?" Ino questioned "this whole time he was actually right?"

"No." Naruto grabbed Ino by the arm pulling her away. Ino watched Hidan on his knees. "Shouldn't you tel Hidan that he's not crazy?"

Sasuke laughed at a now pouting Naruto.

"He could help us?" Ino raised a brow at the two weird beings. No one spoke. She turned her head staring at Hidan. He was in a silent prayer. Oh he is going to lose his shit when he found out the woman he has been dying to meet is actually here.

"You said you were going to show me art hm.." a blonde man who wore a similar coat to Hidan stared at the apartment with little interest.

"This is art you idiot!" Hidan shouted.

"Of all people I had to be stuck with why did it have to be you hm.."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing hm.." the man stared off watching as three interesting figures sneaked off from the commotion.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'M ABOUT TO BLOW THIS PLACE UP!" Naruto was yelling at the top of his lungs, his voice bouncing off the alleyway walls.

"Oh? So now you are worried about our queen? What happened to that calm and collected Naruto before? Making fun of me for being too worried." Sasuke spoke calmly but he was just as tense.

"THAT WAS BEFORE THERE WAS BLOOD ON THE FLOOR! HER BLOOD!" Naruto was pacing back and forth in front of Sasuke and Ino. When they were looking for Hinata, Naruto had caught the smell of her blood and ran full speed ahead like a charging bull. When Sasuke and her finally caught up to him they found him knelt down by a puddle of blood shaking.

Ino had her arms crossed in front of her chest watching the blonde loose his shit.

"Hinata can kill anyone she desires why did she let this happen? Maybe someone ambush her.. were you apart of this?" Naruto turned to Ino with a criticizing look.

"I would never!" Ino screamed in anger.

"She was in your apartment!"

"Yeah, and I left her for just a split second to make her food!"

The blondes shouted at each other with angry shaking fist.

"Calm it down." Sasuke sighed rubbing his temple. "We need to figure out where she is and quick."

"Maybe we need to find more people to help, lets ask Hidan."

"No,no,no, uh uh." Naruto shook his head back and forth quickly.

"Why? What's wrong with Hidan?" Ino questioned. "It would help if there are more people looking for her especially one as devoted as him."

"She might be right Naruto, put your jealousy aside."

"Fuck Hidan." Naruto pouted.

"Excuse me?" a shout was called behind them.

The three looked behind them to see Hidan and a blonde man standing next to him.

"Fuck..." Naruto muttered

"Just the people we were looking for, right Naruto." Sasuke chuckled at the pouting boy.

* * *

Hinata woke up in pain. Her body ached all over. She groaned rolling over to her side. At least she was in a comfortable bed, but whose bed? Hinata opened her eyes to find she was in a small room with a small light on above her head. The last thing she remembered was an angry wolf charging at her. Hinata laid her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes feeling tired. She found herself falling back to sleep and waking up an hour later. This time there was a man standing above her.

"Did we wake you." The man leaned in a bit further so Hinata could see the many piercings on his face, the deep purple rings in his eyes, and the orange hair that stuck up like flames. He wore a black robe with red clouds.

"uh- no you are fine." Hinata muttered.

"Good." The man sat down on the bed sitting near her legs. His face held but little emotion. "Our name is Pain. We brought you here because you were hurt."

"Where is here?" Hinata tried to sit up as best as she could with a little help from Pain.

"This is the base of the Akatsuki, and we are their leader."

Hinata noticed that Pain had kept saying 'we' but she would ask about that later.

"Akatsuki?"

Pain nodded his head,"We have been waiting for your arrival, we are so happy you are here." He let a tiny smile pull at his lips. "We knew some day you would come to us. We have a present for you. Can we show you?" Pain sat patiently waiting for her response.

Hinata furrowed her brows,"Of course." She wasn't sure what it was that he'd show her but she also didn't know where she was and who she was with. Besides his name being Pain. On top of that her body hurt. Probably from being hit full on by a deranged wolf. She had instantly blacked out upon impact.

Pain helped her out of bed and arm in arm he walked her out of her room. It was a dark hall they walked down with some candles lit up. After walking for what seemed like forever in silence Pain brought her to a door, and let both of them in.

"We waited for you to kill him."

Hinata let a gasp slip from her lips, in the room was Kiba tied to a chair with cuts and bruises on him. Standing next to him was a red head with empty eyes. He wore the same black robe as Pain.

"My queen." He bowed to her. "My name is Sasori." his voice was low and smooth like honey, he was a very handsome boy who looked like he couldn't be older than 25, but Hinata's attention was pulled from him to look at Kiba. She let go of Pain's arm and rushed forward to his side. His head hung down and his eyes were closed.

"Kiba." She whispered to him gently touching his shoulder. He muttered under his breath lifting his eyes up to meet hers. He was so exhausted that all he could do was glare at her.

"Release him." Hinata stood up straight her hand protectively on his shoulder. Sasori looked at her with a bored expression, he dragged his eyes over to meet Pain's as they had a silent talk without words. This only made Hinata angry,"Release him!"

"Hinata." Pain finally spoke. "We thought you'd like to drain him since he was the one that caused you harm. It would help you recover a bit."

"I thank you for helping me Pain ,but if I wanted to protect myself I could've." Hinata furrowed her brows in anger, none of them were moving, weren't they a group that was built around her being? A group fit for the dark angel?

"Hinata, this man tried to kill you, he deserves no sympathy from you so do not give it to him."

"I said release him! I don't care what he did!" Hinata went to reach for the cuffs, dammit she will pull them apart herself, but Pain was by her in a flash holding on to her wrist with a light touch.

"Do you mind taking a walk with me?" He asked in a calm tone.

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat, she could sense that the man was rather strong and in her condition she probably would lose against him. So she nodded her head slowly. "But don't hurt him anymore. " Hinata sent a pointed look to the red head named Sasori. He looked into her eyes before staring at Pain, waiting for his approval.

After Pain gave a subtle nod Sasori scoffed. "As you wish."

Hinata walked away from Kiba but before leaving him she gave him a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder. She was starting to not like her situation. Arm in arm again Pain walked her down another long hall. They walked into an office and then stopped by a large door behind the desk. Fishing out some keys Pain unlocked this door and opened it revealing a white room. In the middle of the white room laid a woman on a cushioned bed.

Pain brought her in before stopping by the bed side.

He let her go so she could move forward to inspect the woman.

Her blue hair fanned out and she wore a pretty black gown. There was a white flower that rest in her hair. And in her hands she held a bundle of flowers.

"Who, is this?" Hianta asked looking down upon the woman.

"She was the first dark angel, Konan"

Hinata looked up to meet Pain's gaze.

"T-the first?" Hinata scrunched up her features.

Pain nodded."She fell in love with us many years ago, and became our angel."

Hinata looked back at the woman who did not move.

"What happened to her?"

"She trusted someone close to her and in return lost her life. It is important that you don't allow your emotions to ruin your role in this life, or you will end up like her."

Hinata touched the woman's hand gently, a soft spark hit her making her frown. If she were dead why did she still feel something from her?

And what did he mean her role? Her role in being queen?

"Hinata." Pain caught her attention with an authoritative voice.

Hinata looked to see Pain was holding out his hand towards her.

"We want you to take Konan's place, become our queen and we will be your God."

"T-take her place?" Hinata held her hand tightly to her chest.

"We want you to marry us and rule by our side." Pain didn't move.

"Y-you want me to be by y-your side?" Hinata cocked her head to the side. She was supposed to rule, not be on the side line.

"Hinata, you are a strong woman, but there cannot be two rulers so tell us now or we should settle this...now. Will you be by our side or not." He said his words without question in his voice. His tone was flat and hand still outstretch. It was clear that he was warning her to choose wisely.

"B-but the prophecy.. it said I would rule.."

"It said some day a dark angel would rise up to guide those out of darkness, by our side you will do just that. Be our angel. With our power and army we can do anything."

Hinata hesitated, her mind deep in thought.

"These people won't listen to you, you have no army, no kingdom. You have nothing."

Hinata looked up with wide eyes,"Don't be foolish our angel."

With that being said Hinata reached out a careful hand, and placed it into his.

"W-will you release Kiba?"

"We will discuss that."

This was not going to be good.

'I'm sorry guys.' Hinata smiled at Pain, but it did not reach her eyes. "I can't wait to work with you."

* * *

"Wait I saw you before! Why the hell didn't you tell me our precious angel was here!?" Hidan was angrily yelling at Naruto as he picked his ears in boredom. They were walking throughout the town searching for Hinata.

"I'm her devoted servant not you!" Naruto barked back

"You asshole! I make sacrifices to her, what have you done?"

"Way more than you buddy!"

"OKAY OKAY!" Ino clapped her hands in front of the two,"Can we just find Hinata please! I don't think she really cares about who sacrificed what or who did what."

"Whatever." Hidan and Naruto muttered at the same time.

"can we shake on it guys?" Ino pulled each person's wrist bringing them together.

"Come on guys put more back into it." She shoved the two hands into each other as they let their hands go slack. Finally they grabbed each others hands and shook quickly trying to get it over with.

"I'll find her before you." Hidan glared at the blonde, "No you wont " Naruto growled, their hand shake becoming more frantic.

"Found her. Hm" Deidara called.

They all looked at the crowd that was slowly forming in front of a large building. At the top of this building stood Hinata and Pain side by side on a balcony. They looked down at the people who gathered around below.

"What is she doing with the boss?" Hidan asked getting closer.

"That's your boss?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah...hm.. looks like he was one step ahead of you"

Pain looked down at the people that cheered for him. It was him who had found the place to begin with, protected them, of course they cheered for him. He raised his hand up calming the people down.

"Enough..." his voice boomed and everyone was silent, Naruto and Sasuke's eyes were heavy on Hinata.

She looked at them and then back at Pain.

Something was off.

"Monsters. All of you are monsters. Isn't that what they say? The people above? They killed us and took our homes. Sent us down here to suffer. We live in fear day by day, not knowing if we will be able to breath another breath. So who is the true monster?" Pain spoke proudly, his voice carrying over the people. In respect they listened with looks of determination and pride. "They torture us and take, but no longer. We will rise and take from them, our time has come to finally retrieve what is ours." Pain slammed his fist down on the balcony railing. Everyone yelled proudly, cheering his speech on with some "YEAH'S" and hoorahs. "Our time has come! Our time to rise again! Because our angel is finally here!" Pain grabbed Hinata by the hips bringing her closer so all could see her. The crowd cheered even louder. "Prophecy once told of a tale that an angel would assist us through darkness and now our dark angel has finally arrived!" He yelled loudly. "With her by our side we will finally rule the world like it was meant to be." His hand gripped her tighter, "I will become your god!"

"WOOOOOOO!" the crowd cheered loudly, except Sasuke,Naruto, and Ino. They did not like the feel to this at all.

Pain turned his head to whisper something in Hinata's ear and she smiled, waving at the people she stepped forward. After waiting for the crowd to be silent Hinata cleared her throat. "I have taken many things from you, but now I want to give all that back. As your dark angel I hope to bring all that was taken from you, my family has done you all wrong and it is my duty to help you. So i hope you accept me as your dark angel, as i lay my life down for you all and my God Pain." Hinata leaned on the balcony searching the crowd. They began to cheer for her but she knew it was only because she was by Pain's side, these people weren't here for her, she wasn't their queen but she was a weapon for their King. Her eyes found Naruto and Sasuke, they stared at her with heavy intensity. Pain grabbed her waist again pulling her away from the balcony, the cheering crowd left behind them.

"Come on Deidara let's go rejoice with our dark angel." Hidan called walking away.

"Hey, take us with you." Naruto grabbed Hidan's arm but he threw him off. "Take you with me? Who are you again?"

"Listen here shit face, I don't have time for this attitude so take me with you!"

"Fuck off." Hidan and Deidara walked off but the other three were close behind.

"Stop following us before I gut you!" Hidan shouted at them.

"They are just gonna come with hm, let them come. Pain can handle them as he sees fit."

"She looked uncomfortable." Ino spoke up by Sasuke.

"Yeah..I know. Something isn't right." Sasuke stared at the looming building as they got closer.

Naruto busted through the door without the others.

"HINATA!" Naruto called.

"Naruto." naruto looked up at the stairs as Pain stood on top of the steps next to Hinata. Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"Hinata let's get the fuck out of here." Naruto put a foot on the step but Pain was right in his face in a flash.

"Hinata will be our queen Naruto, she cannot leave." Seeing him grit his teeth at his statement Pain raised a brow, " Do you not bow down before us as your God?" Pain looked down upon the boy. The rest of the group finally walked in behind them. Out from the corridors of the house more people in black cloaks had appeared.

"MY ANGEL!" Hidan threw himself before the steps bowing. Deidara just rolled his eyes.

Naruto grimaced at the male before bringing his attention back to Pain.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto growled.

"Becoming the God of this world, with our angel by our side."

"You aren't meant to rule this world Pain, it's supposed to be her."

"And she will, by our side. These people all respect us, do you think they'd just trust her to lead them without another thought? We are their rightful king and she will be our rightful queen just like the prophecy spoke."

Pain stared down at Naruto, his body relaxed but ready to fight if the knucklehead would blow up.

"Naruto please." Hinata called from behind.

"Hinata." Naruto looked at the girl in question.

"N-naruto, It's alright. If we are going to win this war it would be necessary to join forces..." she smiled, "Pain, please allow them to stay here, they are important to me and have helped me throughout my journey so far. I would not have made it here without them."

Naruto muttered something under his breath before stepping down to the ground floor. His tail and ears had popped out in his anger.

"So what. Are you going to marry him?" This time it was Sasuke who had stepped forward. His eyes were red.

"Sasuke, Naruto please understand my decision." Hinata bowed her head, her hair fell over her eyes. "Pain they will be a good addition to our ranks, they are very strong, and Ino is a friend of mine." Hinata looked up to the girl and smiled at her causing her to blush and look away in a shy manner.

"Very well, but you will bow before us." Pain stared at the two that stood with upright postures, they had to hold in a snarl.

"They will be very obedient, won't you?" Hinata looked at them with a stern look.

They nodded their heads understanding the message.

But their hands shook to their sides.

"thats enough you two." Itachi stepped forward wearing the black and red robs .

Sasuke gasped,"itachi? Have you accepted Pain as your King?"

"I have. And so should you little brother." Itachi stood proudly by Pain on the steps, his eyes were red , he was ready to fight.

With itachi by Pain's side and the other members that were pretty strong on their own, they were hopeless. They would not be able to fight off all of them and walk out asking for the town to follow them after killing their leader.

Sasuke sighed looking at his brother, he had much to ask him.

The room was silent as everyone stood ready to fight. Hinata prayed that Naruto would give in, she would not forgive herself if any of them got hurt. For the first time since she's been back on earth she felt fear. Not for her life, but for the three that she found she cared about.

Ino was the first to get on her knees and bow, followed by Sasuke who slowly followed. Naruto was the last staring at Pain with defiant eyes.

"I only serve Hinata."

Itachi gave him a warning glare, but Naruto was too pissed to care. How dare he take his queen and demand her hand!

"You will have to learn to serve us as well fox. We will be your God" Pain's eyes showed no hint of fear. He was a powerful man, and Naruto could feel that. He had the town underneath his thumb, he had protected the people who had lived there for centuries locked away. Giving them hope to a new life. Telling them he would rise again as their leader, but in reality it should be Hinata. He took the dark angel story and twisted the thought, making him the God of their lives. Naruto snarled as he leaned down in front of Pain, his head staring at his stupid black shoes. Pain gave a satisfied grunt,

"Dinner will be served at 6:00 pm sharp. We would appreciate it if you all joined us. Any friends of our angel is a friend of ours." Pain turned to walk up the steps, he stopped by Hinata offering his hand, she paused looking at his open palm and then the took it and walked with him, her eyes cast low underneath her bangs.

'Please give me some time.' Hinata did not have enough power to defeat Pain and his group, and she did not want to see any of her friends hurt. She'd have to think of a plan...before Naruto goes insane.


End file.
